Una historia de amor
by Midory
Summary: Han pasado ya varios años, y Saito esta listo para irse a pelear contra Shishio, pero esta vez el ex capitan ya no es un lobo solitario. Ahora si despues de tanto tiempo el final, espero les guste y disculpen la tardanza.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me perteneces esta se hace solo por hobby, antes que nada mis disculpas porque el primer fic lo borre por...por tonta, la pura verdad,como ya habia dicho es mi primera historia no soy muy buena en redacción pero lo hice conun poquito deesfuerzo, por favor nuevamente vuelvo a decir no sean tan crueles con mi historia,apenas voy empezando, ojala les guste...

**Takagi y Saito **

**Otra historia de amor **

**El comienzo y el adiós**

Era cerca de la media noche, había luna llena, en la mayor parte de la ciudad había silencio solo los ruidos naturales nocturnos hacían su gala, solo eso y el entrenamiento de un joven muchacho en un desolado campo rompían con la quietud del territorio...

El joven no mayor de 16 años practica procurando no hacer ruido, era una noche fresca y la luna llena le ofrecía una buena visibilidad, en general se podría decir que era excelente noche para entrenar, el joven hombre golpeo el aire con su espada y lo corto con un movimiento de esta, se sonrió al ver como sus tiros eran cada vez más rápidos, su cabello negro botaba de un lugar a otro cada vez que hacia un movimiento, de repente se detuvo, bajo la espada con lentitud y dijo con voz queda sin siquiera molestarse en voltear...

-¿Qué haces aquí Tokio, ya es muy tarde

No hubo respuesta, el muchacho rió entre dientes y dijo un poco más fuerte

-¡Se que estas aquí, así que sal!

-No te puedo sorprender - una jovencita de 15 años ruborizada salió de detrás de unos árboles, era hermosa a pesar ser aun muy joven, nariz pequeña y respingona, labios suaves y rozados, pelos azabaches, piel blanca y suave como de porcelana unas largas pestañas remarcaban sus encantadores ojos esmeraldas los cuales se enfocaban en el muchacho delante de ella

-Nunca lo has hecho ni lo harás –contesto el con una sonrisa que ella interpreto como sarcástica, Tokio le miro con detenimiento, era un chico bien parecido o por lo menos a ella le agradaba, era alto y delgado piel ligeramente morena, su cabello largo y oscuro era sujetado en un coleta alta, tenía facciones duras, y a pesar de que se trataba de un joven tenia unos fríos ojos color ámbar que a la joven le gustaban mucho era lo que más le gustaba de el, se sonrió ligeramente pero luego cambio esa expresión por una de fingida rabia

-Odioso –contesto ella con la boca ligeramente torcida hacia la izquierda -y yo que te traía algo para de comer

-Y que hay de las noches pasadas, también traías algo para mi –dijo el con aquellos ojos de ámbar puestos sobre la chica, su sonrisa sarcástica se incremento

-No quería molestarte en tu entrenamiento Hajime -contesto ella ya que fue lo único que se le vino en mente, y era una verdad a medias, esa noche si le traía algo de comida pero las otras se quedaba mirándolo embobada realmente sentía una extraña fascinación por el especial muchacho de ojos dorados

-Es tarde Tokio te acompañare a tu casa

-Gracias –dijo ella sonriendo gentilmente, tratando inútilmente de hacerle sacar una sonrisa sincera el se limito a guardar su espada en la funda para poder caminar a su lado.

El silencio reinaba el lugar, ya pasaba de la media noche y solo se escuchaban los pasos de los dos, y de vez en cuando uno que otro gato…

-¿Te gusta la soba?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si te gusta la soba? –contesto ella un poco exasperada, el siempre parecía estar en otro lugar y eso le molestaba grandemente

-Si, mucho

-Toma la prepare yo - La joven le dio un pequeño paquete con la comida envuelto en un pañuelo rosa claro, el joven lo tomo sin siquiera darle alas gracias como ella esperaba…

-Espero no morir envenenado

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

-Nada – el se detuvo en seco habían llegado, frente a ellos se levantaba una casa gigantesca, era obvio que la joven procedía de una familia adinerada, los dos se colocaron enfrente de una gran puerta de madera, la chica lo vio esperando que dijera algo y si lo dijo, pero no era lo que había pensado

–Tokio, no quiero que vuelvas a ir a mis entrenamientos –dijo el fríamente

-¿Qué¿Pero… por qué? –pregunto extrañada la joven

-Porque no quiero –contesto el con la frialdad acostumbrada

-No me salgas con esas idioteces Hajime eso no es... –la chica le tomo del brazo se miraba asombrada, el le miro a sus ojos y dijo con una calidez que ella nunca había escuchado

-Es peligroso –ella abrió la boca su sorpresa se incremento

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No

-Tienes que... sabes que se cuidarme yo sola y...

-Eso no es suficiente –le interrumpió-es sumamente peligroso que vayas a esos barrios tu... una Takagi

La chica le vio furiosa sintió como los ojos se le mojaban, ya antes había sido rechazada por otras personas por ser una chica de alta sociedad, pero no lo esperaba de el, el muchacho al cual consideraba su mejor amigo...

-¿Qué estas...

-No vas a estar conmigo... no estaré tranquilo...

-Hajime...

-Es peligroso

-Hajime...

-Lo siento

-Pero...

-No quiero que vuelvas otra vez... entiende–la chica le abofeteo se veía sumamente molesta, el se toco la mejilla sentía que le palpitaba la sien y un calor incrementarse

-¡NO!... ENTIEDE TU NO SOY NINGUNA UNA CHIQUILLA PARA QUE NECESITE A UN HOMBRE DETRÁS DE MI QUE ME CUIDE HAJIME SAITO,

-¡TOKIO!

-BUENAS NOCHES – dijo ella así dando fin a la discusión traspaso la puerta y la cerro con violencia…

-"Eso no era lo que yo trataba" –pensó el muchacho viendo la puerta cerrada

"Como se atreve, maldito Hajime, piensa que soy una mujer debilucha" –pensaba ella mientras colocaba un cerrojo en la puerta.

El siguió tocando su mejilla le dolía un poco

-Realmente eres muy fuerte –pensó el sintiendo el dolor en su rostro –pero no puedo dejar que vayas otra vez –vio nuevamente la puerta cerrada fue entonces cuando el se encogió en hombros y siguió su camino a casa, la chica aun permanecía recargada en la gran puerta de madera con los ojos cerrados escucho los pasos alejarse, pronto sintió como los ojos se le humedecían mientras que dijo para sí

"Eres un tonto Hajime" –camino lentamente hacia su habitación –"Por qué todavía me tratas como a una chiquilla" –mascullo coloco en el piso el futon mientras desataba su kimono y lo dejaba caer al suelo busco en su armario una yukata, sintió como dos lagrimas caían al piso "Ya no soy una niña"

-Hajime, ya me tenias preocupada-dijo una mujer desde la puerta parecía que ya hace rato le esperaba, el le miro indiferente, era preciosa muy parecida a el, pelo largo y oscuro piel morena y por supuesto ojos dorados, pero a diferencia de el los de ella eran grandes y bondadosos

-Se me hizo algo tarde, Mizu

-Ya veo –la mujer vio el paquete de comida que le habia dejado la chica Tokio-veo que te encontraste con Toki-chan

-Si-

-Vaya, vaya... llego el pequeño espadachín debilucho

-Satoshi –dijo el fríamente al ver a su hermano mayor era un hombre atractivo mayor que el por al menos 10 años, piel morena pelo largo sujetado en un cola baja, y unos fríos y oscuros ojos negros... el hombre permanecía sentado en el piso de su humilde casa, parecía estar esperándolo también pero sus intenciones eran muy distintas a las de la mujer, lo conocía de sobra.

-¡Tu novia te preparo la cena, que considerada

-Tokio no es mi novia

-Por supuesto que idiota soy, ella nunca saldría con una largatija como tu ¿verdad?

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo el tratando de irse pero el saco su espada la coloco bajo su cuello y le evito seguir caminando, la mujer grito asustada

-Satoshi basta

-¡Cállate Mizu!

-Satoshi

-¿Que no oíste¡que te calles!

La chica se encogió de miedo, Hajime le vio fríamente

-Todo va a estar bien hermana, no te preocupes

-Si, y como estas tan seguro

-Lo se, porque eres un cobarde

-¿Como me llamaste!

-Lo has oído

-Eres un mal nacido- el hombre le golpeo en la cara con la base de la espada, Hajime no hizo nada por moverse solo permaneció ahí de pie mientras un hilito de sangre le cruzaba por la cara

-¿Qué te pareció, eh?

-Que además de cobarde debilucho

-No te burles de mi – grito perdiendo toda compostura que le podria haber quedado

-No lo hago, solo digo la verdad –contesto el serio

-La verdad, eh... ¿quieres saber la verdad?

-Dime... –contesto el sonriente al verle como perdió su fanfarronería con unas simples palabras que su hermano le decía, Satoshi, entonces dijo algo que finalmente le borro la sonrisa a su hermano

-La verdad es que tu vieja esta buenísima y me la voy a coger tarde o temprano

-¿Que? –el muchacho se enfureció y saco su espada el otro hombre le desarmo con una facilidad que se sorprendió

-Pensé que no era tu novia

-Es mi amiga y nunca le harás nada

-¿Que dices? si a ella le va a gustar

-¡Cállate!

-Si es la verdad

-¡Cállate!

-No es más que una cualquiera que va contigo todas las noches para ver cuando te animas

-¡Cállate!

-Pero ella lo que necesita es un hombre de verdad, no un largatija

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –grito el tratando de golpearle pero su hermano solo rió le tomo de la muñeca y le estrello contra la pared, su hermana gritaba asustada, Hajime se levanto con trabajo

-Solo eres un debilucho

-Veo que el débil es otro-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, el hombre Satoshi le golpeo en la mandíbula haciéndole perder el equilibrio, fue entonces cuando aprovecho le tomo de la frente y le estrello contra el piso

-Te daré un consejo hermanito, el enojarte reduce tu poder a la mitad, y te hace un blanco fácil para hasta un debilucho como yo... le golpeo en un costado y salió pisando su mano izquierda, el joven Hajime se quedo en el piso lastimado, mientras que escuchaba a su hermano decir

-Solo eres un novato... escucho los sollozos apagados de sus hermana, los pasos que se alejaban de su hermano y luego una dulce voz que le llamaba, aunque sabia perfectamente que no era quien creía, contesto como un murmullo pensando en solo una persona –Tokio-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Edo...

-Nos conocimos hace 5 años... pero aun me sigues tratando como a una niña... idiota... –sintió mariposas al pensar en el, se sonrió, abrazo con ternura su grueso cobertor del futon, mientras que recordaba

**Flash-back**

-Toki-chan no te alejes mucho –dijo una anciana señora que le veía desde la puerta de la casa

-Si abuelita –la niña de apenas 10 años corrió por las calles aun era muy temprano y las calles estaban desiertas. Al poco rato se detuvo al ver a un niño no muy mayor que ella practicando con una espada de bambú.

-¡HOLA! -grito la niña acercándose al niño, el cual volteo con indiferencia

–Hola-contesto el sin mucho interes, la pequeña aun sonreia y dijo

-Hola, soy Tokio Takagi y tu…

-Hajime Saito

-Que nombre tan raro –el niño arqueo sus cejas sorprendido sonrió ligeramente pero su sonrisa pronto se borro y se marco un subido rubor en sus mejillas al ver a la pequeña niña muy cerca de el –nunca había visto ojos de ese color, son muy lindos

-¿Que?

-Tus ojos son muy lindos, se ve que eres un niño muy bueno,

Fin Flashblack 

Un ruido le volvio a la realidad, una anciana le llamaba a traves de la puerta

-¿Toki-chan¿ya volviste?

-Si abuelita

-Que bueno cielo, me tenias preocupada, que pases buena noche

-Si abuelita

La chica oyó los pasos amortiguados de ella alejándose, se sonrió al pensar en el chico de ojos dorados, y se dijo a si misma...

–no dejare que me ordenes nada, ya veras mañana ahí estaré...Hajime Saito

La noche siguiente ella no dudo ni un segundo en ir al lugar de entrenamiento de Hajime, estaba segura que el se enojaría pero no le importaba, solo quería verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, ni siquiera se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba ahí ya que pronto se iría, "ni siquiera notara mi presencia", camino con lentitud sin siquiera fijarse en camino habían sido ya tantas veces que le veía que ya lo sabia de memoria, llego al lugar de entrenamientos del joven, el seguía ahí, entrenando como todas las noches, dio un ligero suspiro, trato de dar dos pasos atrás para alejarse pero algo puntiagudo le detuvo el camino ni siquiera volteo atrás

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto tratando de armarse de valor, sin embargo trastabillo un par de ocasiones

-La heredera de los Takagi, no pensé que fuera tan fácil capturarla –la chica sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, su familia ademas de ser de suma importancia en el del gobierno era sumamente rica, por supuesto mas de alguna vez habían recibido anónimos sin embargo nunca les tomaron importancia, ya que era algo cotidiano, gracias a que era luna llena Tokio pudo ver con claridad las sombras de los sujetos eran 4, podía vencerles si al menos tuviera su kodachi con ella, maldijo un par de veces, justo cuando uno de ellos paso en frente, era muy alto vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, fue entonces cuando ella le vio y le reconoció

-¡TU! -el sonrió y le dijo tomando antes su mandíbula:

-Es muy hermosa señorita Takagi –el hombre le miro con malicia

-Satoshi...

-Te ha reconocido amigo –dijo uno de ellos

-Tendremos que matarla

-Me parece bien pero...-miro a sus compañeros -¿qué les parece si jugamos un rato con ella? –dijo el mientras pasaba una daga por su cuello bajándola hasta el inicio de su kimono.

Tokio le miro horrorizada, uno le sujeto con violencia mientras que los otros silbaban y reían

-Es preciosa ¿no?

-Si esta preciosa

-Demasiado para la largatija esa

-No la canses mucho eh, Satoshi

-Habrá para todos, no se preocupen-el hombre le rompió la parte de arriba del kimono, Tokio temblaba de pies a cabeza –le dije que tarde o temprano ibas a ser mía

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Dime te gustaría que fuera uno solo o varios?

-Eres un desgraciado, bastardo

-Silencio niña, di que te hago el favor, un Saito te va a iniciar

-Poco hombre

-Di lo que quieras, a mi y a mis hombres nos gusta la idea¿no muchachos?

-Si

-Si jefe

-Nos parece muy buena idea –dijo uno de aquellos asaltantes, una voz mas se escucho

-¿En serio, porque a mi no me lo parece

Tokio reconoció al instante aquella voz levanto la vista, no podía equivocarse

-Hajime –dijo asustada

-Suéltenla inmediatamente

-¿Y si no queremos que, somos mas que tu, acabaremos contigo fácilmente –grito uno

-Satoshi –dijo el a verle estaba blanco de rabia

-Vaya la largatija apareció

-Suelta a Tokio

-¿Me vas a dar ordenes?

-¡SUELTALA!

-¡NO LO HARE!

-¡TE MATARE!

-¡INTENTALO LARGATIJA, NO PUEDES GANARME, TE MATARE LUEGO ME VIOLARE A TU MUJER Y LUEGO LA MANDARE HACERTE COMPAÑÍA!

-¡NO LA LASTIMARAS!

-¿HARAS ALGO LAGARTI...

El hombre callo al ver a su hermano tan furioso, Tokio no entendía nada se atrevió a ver al joven Hajime estaba sumamente enojado, como nunca le había visto, inclusive ella se asusto dando un respingo cuando el dijo con una temible voz

-Te di la oportunidad de que vivieras –ella no podía creer esas palabras, parecía, un verdadero asesino

-Hajime –mascullo la joven estremecida, el ni siquiera le volteo a ver, sino que con una velocidad que nunca había visto se paro detrás de el, Satoshi asombrado aventó a Tokio contra el duro piso y grito:

-¿Como hiciste eso?

-¿Te sorprendí?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? SOLO ERES UN NOVATO

-El que sea un novato no indica que sea débil –contesto empuñando la espada, Satoshi incapaz de crear que iba a ser asesinado a manos de su hermano se lanzo contra el sujetando la espada, de repente el lugar se lleno de sangre pensó que había acertado pero, no fue hasta que vio su cuerpo cortado por la parte de pecho que entendió todo, había sido vencido por aquel que tantos años había llamado largatija, una sonrisa maniaca deformo su rostro y cayo de espaldas ahogándose en el propia sangre, Hajime volteo hacia donde sus compañeros, ellos al ver a su jefe muerto decidieron huir para salvar sus vidas

-Cobardes –dijo el sin poner mucha atención en su huida, escucho un ligero sollozo detrás de el volteo, ahí estaba su joven amiga en el suelo con una mirada de escepticismo...

-Tokio ¿estas bien? –escucho la joven, estaba pálida su kimono estaba lleno de sangre y veía a un punto invisible, levanto la vista para poder ver a su joven salvador bajo su mirada hacia el cadáver que estaba a pocos metros de ella, veía como la sangre se esparcía con rapidez, en ese instante ella volteo nuevamente hacia el y le miro extrañada tenía la mirada perdida, estaba cubierto en sangre y lo más peculiar de todo sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo extraño, ella le comprendió perfectamente sabia que el no era un asesino y ahora le había arrebatado la vida a alguien, no cualquier alguien sino su hermano mayor

-Hajime…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si –contesto ella con voz apenas audible –lo siento mucho –dijo ella a punto de llorar, mientras que le abrazaba con fuerza como si pudiera con ello borrar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Saito le veía con esos fríos ojos ámbar, ahí, de pie, inmóvil

-Me alegra que estés bien Tokio

-¿Hajime?

-No me perdonaría nunca que algo te pasara –dijo el, Tokio le vio directamente a la cara y vio lo que hace nunca había visto, una dulce sonrisa dedicada solo a ella

-Me tengo que ir –dijo el soltando a la joven de sus brazos

-¿Qué... a donde vas?

-No puedo permanecer aquí, he matado a un hombre, a Satoshi... a mi hermano

-Pero fue en defensa propia...

-Tokio...

-El te iba a matar

-Tokio...

-Y mi también, me protegiste...

-Tokio...

-Fue por mi culpa... solo por mi culpa...

-No...escucha...

-Hajime... no te vayas-dijo ella con voz entrecortada –no fue tu culpa... no lo fue... por favor... Hajime...

-Toki-chan –dijo el de cariño nunca la había llamado de esa manera pero ahora lo hacia, entendiendo muy bien que quizás nunca la volvería a ver –tengo que irme... lo sabes... y también se que tu nunca me culparas... pero ni tu ni yo podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado... soy un asesino... y no solo... pondría en peligro mi vida, sino también la tuya...y eso no lo puedo permitir... no puedo continuar aquí...lo siento Toki-chan

Los hermosos ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente y no dijo nada por un momento solo lloraba en silencio tratando de ocultar su rostro entre las sombras de la noche

-Te extrañare Hajime, te extrañare mucho –dijo ella con las mejillas rojas por el llanto-¿vas a volver?

-Yo... no lo se –dijo el sintiéndose sumamente mal al verla aguantar un sollozo, la chica entonces dejándose llevar por una reacción algo precipitada le beso tiernamente en los labios, fue un beso inexperto sin perversidad ni malicia, pero una vez espaciados un ligero color carmín marco sus mejillas

-No me olvides –dijo ella finalmente sintiendo que sus piernas no le iban a sostener más – y por favor regresa algún día

-No puedo prometerte...

-Por favor...

-Yo...

-Te esperare... siempre querido Hajime

-Tengo que irme...


	2. Encuentro

Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron reviews, la verdad no la iba a continuar porque pensé que a nadie le había gustado, pero creo que hay poquitas a las que si les agrado, mil gracias.

Encuentro

-Vaya así queesta es la maravillosa posada de Aizu en la que nos hospedaresmos, esperaba algo más para los Shinshen gumi –dijo un hombre alto y moreno de pelos castaños que veía con desagrado una majestuosa posada en la que se estaban hospedando, era obvio que la modestia no era lo suyo, se cruzo en brazo, escucho una risita tras de el

-¿Acaso no le gusta, porque a mi parece bien, Harada-san–dijo el primer capitán al ver al muchacho de pelos castaños que miraba con una expresión de desagrado la posada en la que hospedarían, este hizo una mueca de despreció y dijo

-Eso es porque eres muy conformista Okita

-¿Le parece Harada-san? –dijo el sin molestarse siquiera

-Claro que si –dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro, Okita se encogió en hombros

-¿Usted que opina, Saito-san?

-Que vamos retrasados y esta conversación no nos llevara a nada–dijo el sin prestarle mucha atención a los comentarios de sus colegas, Okita sonrió gentilmente y dijo

-Tiene razón...creo que debemos de entrar, ha sido un largo viaje

-Es lo más acertado que has dicho en el viaje Souji

-¿Le parece Harada-san? –dijo el con su siempre sonrisa en el rostro

-Vamos –dijo Saito entrando dejando atrás a los otros capitanes, apenas había dado un par de pasos, un soldado de bajo rango les recibió

-Capitanes, por favor entren, los superiores ya les esperan

-Me lo imaginaba

-Por favor, dígales que ya vamos

-Si Capitán Okita

-Bah, no creo que nos hayamos tardado tanto en llegar

-Los demás ya están aquí –dijo Saito viendo las sandalias de los otros presentes

-Apurémonos

Los tres capitanes entraron con paso rápido, la reunión había empezado hacía ya un par de horas y un capitán no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, serían reprendidos lo sabían, Okita abrió la puerta y antes de que entraran escucharon una voz profunda decir

-Llegan tarde

-Problemas en el camino –dijo Harada cruzándose de brazos

-Explíquense –dijo el de más alto rango, Saito vio la habitación los otros capitanes ya estaban ahí, era de esperar, vio a su compañero de al lado que ya se empezaba a explicar

-Nos hemos encontrado a Battosai –dijo Okita como si fuera lo más común del mundo, Saito paso a su lado se sentó en el piso, sin darle mucha importancia a la reunión y dejo a Harada y Okita que fueran el centro de atención

-¿Han resultado heridos?

-No... bueno, Saito-san

-Saito¿Battosai te ha herido?

-Una herida sin importancia señor –varios pares de ojos se postraron en el, tenia un costado lleno de sangre, no era una visión muy agradable, podían ver claramentecomo teníaun malhecho vendaje cubriéndole gran parte del costado, parecía que la sangre había parado ya hace rato, pero la cantidad de sangre hacía parecer que la herida no era sin importancia

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si –dijo el terco

-No me lo parece -dijo Harada con todo el afan de molestar

-No me importa -dijo el de mal modo, Harada le vio molesto estuvo a punto de sacra su espada pero la voz profunda de un superior les detuvo

-BASTA,USTEDES DOS...Harada,deja de comportarte como un niño y tu Saitove a que te revise un medico

-...Si señor –dijo el de mal modo, si había algo que odiara en el mundo más que a Battosai era el ir a un doctor

-Ah, y te recomiendo que busques uno de la aldea

-¿Le ha pasado algo a el nuestro?

-Lo han asesinado la semana pasada –dijo otro de los capitanes, como si no importara

-Algún Ishin shishi

-No, tuvo un amorío con una mujer de la aldea

-¿Y?

-La mujer era casada

-Ya veo –la sonrisa de Okita no flaqueo en ningún momento –ni modo Saito-san tendrá que buscar a alguien pronto

Saito vio con deseos de matar a su camarada pero se contuvo

-Okita tiene razón, ve esta noche

-Realmente no tiene importancia

-No quiero bajas innecesarias en el grupo

-Si señor

-Okita te acompañara

-Si señor

-Por lo pronto ustedes dos pueden retirarse

-Hai –Okita miro a su jefe con una sonrisa dulce luego a su amigo Saito y sin muchos miramientos salieron de la habitación, Okita juraría que lo oyó decir

-Odio ir al doctor –dijo el tomando un gi menos llamativo, querían pasar un poco desapercibidos por si algún enemigo los veía.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en Aizu, en una casona imponente, en una habitación elegantemente amueblada, una joven y muy atractiva mujer miraba con melancolía un calendario, mientras que decía en voz queda:

-¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?- paso una mano por su pelo y mascullo con nostalgia -ya pasaron 6 años desde que el se fue... me pregunto si algún día volverá –sus encantadores ojos verdes se posaron en una señora de edad, un poco regordeta de pelos castaños con algunas canas, tenía un chongo tan estirado que ella supuso que inclusive le molestaba, la mujer aguardaba en la entrada de la habitación

-Tokio-sama, llegara tarde

-Ya voy, Ogae –dijo ella dejando a un lado el calendario y saliendo junto a la mujer

-Todo esta tranquilo¿no?

-Bastante –dijo el sin prestarle mucha atención

-Me da gusto... hoy tenía un poco de pereza luchar –dijo con su con encantadora sonrisa tierna en el rostro, Saito no hizo mucho caso al comentario y trato de encender un cigarrillo, pero un inesperado choque de parte de alguien le hizo que tirara su paquete de cigarros al suelo

-Demonios –mascullo el viendo como el paquete quedaba inservible al caer a un charco cercano, Okita no tuvo el mismo interés en ver el paquete hundirse en el agua sucia mas bien se inclinaba a recoger el paquete de una mujer que había caído al suelo ruidosamente

-Que torpe –dijo la mujer inclinándose al tiempo que el 1er capitán, pero este ya lo había tomado y se lo regresaba a sus manos con gentileza

-Gracias –dijo ella mientras lo tomaba

-Espero no se haya arruinado –dijo el, viendo a la preciosa joven delante de el, era muy hermosa, pelo negro, labios rosados y ojos color esmeralda

-No lo creo –dijo ella con una sonrisa, a su lado una mujer ya de edad le llamaba

-Señora, se hace tarde tenemos que irnos

-Si Ogae –dijo ella viendo a la mujer, Okita amablemente ayudo a la mujer a levantarse mientras que su dama de compañía no parecía muy contenta

-Nuevamente le doy las gracias señor –dijo ella inclinándose levemente como muestra de respeto, vio al hombre a su lado, estaba de espaldas, lo único que podía ver era que era muy alto y delgado, por lo demás la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba a que distinguiera al hombre frente a ella

-No fue nada –dijo el atractivo chico pelos castaños con una sonrisa, la mujer al ver tal sonrisa sincera le contesto de igual manera

-Señora –reprendió la mujer a la otra más joven

-Si... adiós –dijo ella despidiéndose de ellos de forma amable, la dama de compañía le jalo del brazo y le obligo a acelerar el paso, Saito vio de reojo a las dos mujeres y volteo hacía atrás cuando ya habían dado algunos pasos

-Me pareció conocida –mascullo el siguiendo con su vista a la mujer, Okita al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima hizo un curioso comentario

-Es preciosa¿no?

-¿Cómo dices?

-La mujer

-Realmente no la vi bien

-Que lastima, era muy guapa

-...

-Sabe lo que me gusto más de ella, los ojos...

-¿Los ojos?

-Si tiene unos ojos encantadores color... –Saito rió levemente y dijo como de forma mordaz

-No es recomendable bajar la guardia por un par de ojos lindos

-Entiendo –dijo el con su siempre sonrisa, Saito volteo al frente y siguieron con su búsqueda del doctor

-Que hombre más amable –decía la mujer a su dama de compañía que parecía un poco malhumorada ¿no crees Ogae?

-No, Tokio-sama me parecieron unos simples y vulgares campesinos

-Unos campesinos no son así de amables... por lo menos el pequeño, el alto, creo que es un poco malhumorado –dijo ella volteando hacia atrás a ver si lograba ver la cara de los miburos nuevamente

-Tokio-sama, deje de pensar en eso... ya se nos ha hecho tarde... Tokashi-sama debe de estar muy preocupado

-¿Preocupado, Ogae, estará todo menos eso

-Tokio-sama no diga eso... Tokashi-sama, la adora y...

-Adora la fortuna Takagi, Ogae, no a mi...

Tokio volteo atrás nuevamente, juraría que el hombre alto también lo había hecho, pero ya estaba muy lejos para distinguirlo

_-Seguro fue mi imaginación –_

-Ya hemos llegado Tokio-sama –dijo la mujer mayor tocando la puerta de una casa gigantesca, la dama de compañía parecía maravillada por todo el lujo sin embargo Tokio no parecía emocionada en lo más mínimo, y dijo con un poco de sarcastmo y fastidio en su voz

-Si con el maravilloso Tokashi-sama

-No hable así de su señor

-¡EL NO ES MI SEÑOR OGAE!

-Pero lo será Tokio-sama

-No lo será nunca –dijo ella obstinada –no soy un objeto para pertenecerle

-Si Tokio-sama –la puerta de la casa se abrió un sirviente se acerco a ella y Ogae dijo un poco altanera –la prometida del señor Tokashi ha llegado

-Le esperábamos –dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia para dejarlas pasar –llamaremos a el señor en un momento –dijo el indicándoles donde debían de esperar –enseguirá les atenderá

-Gracias -Tokio vio al sirviente alejarse y cerrar la puerta con una profunda tristeza suspiro...

-Señor Tokashi, Takagi-sama ha llegado –dijo el sirviente haciendo una profunda reverencia a un hombre ya maduro, era ligeramente moreno alto, un poco robusto y pelos entrecanos, por lo menos ya tenía unos cuarenta años, en ese momento tomaba un poco de te y aguardaba sentado en un elegante cojín

-Dígale que pase –dijo el de forma altanera, Tokio entro acompañada de su dama de compañía llevando el paquete que había caído de sus manos con anterioridad

-Mi querida Takagi-san –sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a la mujer –cada que la veo es usted más bella

-Tokashi-sama, es usted demasiado halagador...-dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, Tokio le vio a los ojos no le gustaba su mirar era demasiado arrogante, hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, el hombre no lo noto ya que el fingía ver el paquete que cargaba a la altura del pecho, pero realmente su atención estaba puesta en otro lugar

-Nada de eso, querida Takagi-san, hace honor a la belleza de su madre –la mujer frunció el entrecejo

-La belleza de mi difunta madre sobrepasa con creces la mía

-No sea tan modesta Takagi-san... pero porque no se acerca

-Prefiero estar aquí–dijo ella tratando de alejarse lo más que podía de ese hombre, realmente era un hombre que consideraba asqueroso –gracias

-Pero querida Takagi-san, debe de estar cansada y...

-En lo absoluto –respondió ella siguiendo de pie, mientras veía a su lado a su dama de compañía viéndole de forma molesta, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la cual se ensancho cuando vio como la cara del hombre adquirió un color rosado en sus mejillas pero luego volvió a su color natural

-Veo que ha traído un obsequio

-Si, así es... daselo por favor Ogae –dijo ella indicando a la mujer que le llevara el paquete, la mujer se inclino tomo el paquete y luego se lo dio, el hombre lo abrió rápidamente pero al parecer quedo decepcionado con el regalo porque la sonrisa de niño grande se perdió de su cara

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un libro –dijo ella lógica poniendo en duda la inteligencia del hombre frente a ella

-Ya se digo... porque

-Es un excelente libro –dijo sin sorprenderse sabía que el hombre no era muy afecto a la lectura y hacerle ese regalo era un insulto o por lo menos ella lo consideraba así –se llama: "El conde de Montecristo" es de un autor muy bueno, Alejandro Dumas, ha sido traído desde el occidente solo para usted señor...

-...Gracias, Takagi-san es muy amable

La mujer sonrió satisfecha viendo la cara de bobo del hombre, ella había escogido el libro más grueso que había podido encontrar para dárselo, seguro que el nunca había tenido en sus manos un ejemplar más grueso que el periódico, su sonrisa pérfida se amplio...

-Yo también tengo un regalo para usted Takagi-san

-¿En serio?

-En serio –dijo el, llamo a uno de sus sirvientes y el trajo un pequeño paquete color rojo sangre, la mujer le agradeció al sirviente antes de que se retirara y procedió a desenvolver el regalo, era bastante grande y no tenía idea de lo que podía ser, el papel cayo al piso y la sonrisa fingida de la mujer con el

-Un... kimono

-No es un simple kimono Takagi-san

-Lo se –dijo ella sintiendo como el enfado se notaba en su cara, en cambio que la sonrisa del hombre seguía ahí –es un kimono de bodas

-Así es –dijo el con su sonrisa en su cara –es el kimono que quiero que uses para el día de nuestra boda

-Bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa gélida en la cara, sabía que debía de casarse con ese hombre desagradable tarde o temprano, pero el tener entre sus manos el kimono de bodas le hacía sentir asco

-¿No das la gracias?

-No puedo –dijo ella viéndole fríamente, el hombre seguía ahí con esa sonrisa malvada en la cara miro de arriba a bajo a su prometida, volteo al lado donde la dama de compañía permanecía, el hombre considerando inferior a la mujer dijo de forma desdeñosa

-Vete sirvienta

-Hai –dijo la mujer sin poner objeción alguna, Tokio vio pasar a su lado a su dama de compañía y lamento no ser ella quien recibiera esa orden, la dama salió cerrando la puerta y los ojos esmeralda de la mujer se posaron en los de el hombre

-Ella no es una sirvienta es mi dama de compañía –dijo con voz firme

-Es lo mismo

-No lo es...

-Sabes...a pesar de que eres muy bonita eres muy contestona...

-¿Le parece señor?

-Claro que si querida mía

Tokio vio como el hombre se le acercaba con una mirada lasciva en el rostro, ella disimuladamente paso a su lado para que no se le acercara

-Eres muy escurridiza

-¿Cómo dijo señor? –dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida, aunque había oído perfectamente todo lo que el había dicho

-Que es usted preciosa mi hermosa señorita

-Ya me lo ha dicho, señor –dijo ella sintiendo el odio crecer en ella, lamento haber dejado la espada de su padre en casa

-A las mujeres siempre le gustan los cumplidos

-A mi no

-Es usted extraña, al igual que su madre

-...

-... también era terca y obstinada... no la conocí tan bien como me haya gustado

-No me diga...-dijo ella con voz queda, no le gustaba el tono de voz con la que el hablaba

-Es una verdadera lastima que no haya podido presenciar a su querida hija casada... siempre me pregunto que diría

-Nunca lo sabremos

-Yo si, debe de estar muy feliz

-No lo creo –dijo ella sin recapacitar en las palabras, volteo al hombre, parecía muy molesto sin embargo fingió poniendo una sonrisa gélida en su rostro

-No te has dicho que debes de callar cuando hable tu señor –dijo el tomando finalmente del brazo a la mujer frente a ella le encerró en su brazos

-No me toque –dijo ella con un tono peligroso de voz

-Seré tu señor y haré lo que...

-No me toque –repitió ella tratando de soltarse pero el se aferraba más

-No eres muy obediente –dijo el con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro, el hombre volvió a tomar su brazo, Tokio sintió como si ese ligero toque le quemara la piel

-NO ME TOQUE –dijo ella enfadándose de verdad, si bien había dejado su la espada de su padre en casa, no así había dejado un pequeño cuchillo que ocultaba en su hermoso obi, y sin recapacitar a lo que hacía, con una agilidad que cualquier espadachín envidiaría saco el cuchillo de su funda y lo blandió contra su prometido, el hombre vio todo como si fuera en cámara lenta y antes de que ella le atacara del todo dio un par de pasos torpes para atrás evitando el golpe y solo teniendo como un amargo recuerdo una pequeña cortada en la barbilla.

Solo entonces fue cuando Tokio se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el cuchillo tembló en su mano, mientras veía al hombre tirado en el piso debido a la impresión, con un pequeño río de sangre que ya le manchaba su elegante kimono

-Como te has

-Le advertí que no me tocara –dijo ella temblando un poco su voz

-MALDITA –dijo el hombre finalmente su gran sonrisa había desaparecido, se hincho como si fuera un pez globo y le dijo gritando

-¡COMO HAS PODIDO A LASTIMAR A TU SEÑOR!

-Usted no es mi dueño

-LO SERE

-¡NO LO SE...!–el hombre golpeo en la cara a la mujer y la tiro contra el piso

-¡A TU SEÑOR NO SE LE HABLA ASI!

Tokio le miraba asustada el hombre le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas y paso por encima de ella, abrió la puerta

-YA TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME, AHORA LARGATE –dijo el junto a la puerta, Tokio sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas se levanto del piso con trabajo y salió de la habitación donde su dama de compañía le esperaba, le veía llena de miedo

-Tu padre se enterara de tu penoso comportamiento

Tokio le vio con profundo resentimiento su dama de compañía paso a su lado, el hombre cerro la puerta con violencia y entonces la señora mayor le dijo

-Sujétese a mi señora

-Ogae –dijo ella casi como un susurro, sentía que toda fuerza que tenía se le había ido, se sentía cansada y a punto de desmayarse, no es que el golpe hubiera sido muy fuerte sino, que le había sacado el aire y no podía recuperarse del todo, al menos no tan rápido, se toco un costado, se sentía tan mal que le hubiese roto una costilla, sintió un sabor de hierro en la boca, mientras que escuchaba a la mujer a su lado decir de forma temerosa

-Tokio-sama

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene sangre en la boca –Tokio paso sus dedos por las comisura de sus labios sintió un liquido correr por su boca y luego por su mentón

-Bastardo –mascullo

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Aizu, en un consultorio medico, el doctor atendía a un herido por una arma blanca

-Es una herida bastante fea

-...

-Parece que ya se ha detenido la sangre

-...

-Hace cuando se la hicieron

-...hace unas 8 horas

-Bastante tiempo, debió de haberla atendido de inmediato, es peligroso que quede una herida así tanto tiempo sin ser tratada... –el hombre se dio la vuelta y se acerco hacia un estante el cual estaba lleno de frascos, hizo una mueca con los labios y dijo - vaya se me ha acabado el desinfectante –el par de hombres vieron al doctor dirigirse a una puerta, llamo a alguien a los pocos segundos una hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches entraba por la puerta

-¿Me llamabas papa?

-Si, Megumi-chan podrías decirle a tu madre, si me puede traer un poco de desinfectante

-Si papá

-Gracias preciosa –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa afable en el rostro se dirigió a los dos hombres –no tardara, Okita accedió con la cabeza, el hombre se dirigió a buscar todo lo necesario mientras que Okita parecía muy feliz

-¡Que bien que finalmente encontramos un doctor! –Saito le vio de una forma bastante fea

-Okita

-¿Si Saito-san?

-Cállate Okita

La puerta del pequeño consultorio se abrió con suavidad, una mujer preciosa entro, tenía el pelo largo y negro una bondadosa mirada y unos carnosos labios carmín que mostraban en ese instante un poco de molestia

-Querido –dijo ella pasando al consultorio –aquí esta lo que pediste

-Gracias, Mitsuko...¿pasa algo?–dijo el acercándose a la mujer que tenía un pequeño frasco de desinfectante en la mano

-Ha llegado alguien

-¿SI?

-Quieren que tu le atiendas

-¿Ahora?... ya es algo tarde... no puedes atenerle tu... estoy un poco ocupado –la mujer le paso unas vendas que el intentaba alcanzar pero estaban algo lejos de sus manos, la mujer hizo una ligera mueca

-No puedo, la jovencita que esta lastimada dijo que no había problema, pero a su dama de compañía parece no agradarle que la atienda una mujer doctora

-Cuando entenderán –dijo el hombre tomando cariñosamente del hombro a su mujer –no vale la pena que te enojes por eso querida, por favor... dile que pase y me espere que tengo que terminar con un paciente antes

-Si querido –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce en los labios abrió la puerta y cerro dejándole un poco entreabierta por error, permitiendo al paciente escuchar un poco de la conversación

-Por favor esperen un poco, ya les atenderá mi esposo

-Gracias –dijo una voz suave, el al escucharle dedujo que era una mujer la que hablaba

-Pero no puede ser un poco más rápido, mi señora...

-¡Ogae, discúlpela por favor, esperaremos, no hay problema –dijo la primera mujer después hubo silencio, la mujer del doctor entro nuevamente mientras que veía a el doctor limpiar la herida se dirigio a el, nuevamente con un frasco en la mano pero esta vez había algo diferente traía un pañuelo en la otra

-¿Para que es eso? –pregunto el capitán al ver cada vez más cerca de la mujer

-Tengo que dormirlo para coser la herida –dijo el doctor una vez que hubo terminado de limpiar la herida perfectamente

-No creo que sea necesario –dijo el desconfiado había demasiados enemigos por la zona, como para dejar que cualquiera le sedara

-No pasara nada, esto solo lo dormirá por un poco tiempo –explico la mujer con gentileza

-No gracias –dijo el de una forma un poco cortante

-Entienda que si no coso esa herida ahora puede abrirse en cualquier momento

-... –el doctor al verle tan desconfiado, se jugo su ultima carta

-No se preocupe, yo no le haré daño, no puedo, soy un doctor y estoy bajo un juramento

-¿Un juramento? –pregunto Okita con curiosidad, el hombre sonrió al muchacho de sonrisa afable y le explico

-Las personas que estudiamos para ser doctores estamos regidos bajo un juramento el cual nos dice que debemos de atender siempre a un herido, y jamás hacerle daño

-Vaya, no lo sabía, que interesante¿no Saito-san?

-...Okita

-¿Si Saito-san?

-No vayas a distraerte mientras me este atendido

-Esta bien –dijo el muchacho con gracia

-Bien –dijo la mujer humedeciendo el pañuelo y poniendo en la boca y la nariz del hombre que cayo profundamente en un largo sueño... una conversación le despertó mientras que escuchaba entre sueño

-Por favor puede esperar afuera

-Pero y mi señora...

-Ella estará bien solo quisiera estar unos segundos con ella a solas

-Pero...

-Ogae, has lo que los doctores te dicen...

-La voz de esa mujer la conozco- 

-Si señora

-¿Puede decirme quien le hizo esto?

-Fue un accidente

-¿Un accidente?

-Yo... caí de las escaleras

-Estas contusiones no parecen de una caída de escalera

-Yo...

-El golpe solo se ubica en su área abdominal si hubiera sido una caída hubiera estado llena de raspones y heridas...

-Yo...

-¿Dime, linda alguien te lastimo?

-Señora...

-No tengas miedo linda... tu dama de compañía ya no esta... no temas

-¿Alguien te lastimo?

-...si

-¿Quién...

-Okita... –escucharon los presentes de repente e hombre al que habían atendido con anterioridad ya apenas recuperaba el conocimiento y llamaba a su amigo, el doctor se acerco rápidamente y decía al alguien al parecer su esposa

-Se ha despertado mucho antes

-No durmió tanto como se debería

-¿Estará bien? –pregunto una voz que el capitán reconoció como la de su amigo

-Si, solo que me sorprende lo rápido que se ha despertado –explico el hombre deteniendo al hombre el cual ya se quería ir desde hace rato

-Tiene que descansar un poco –Saito abrió un poco sus ojos, veía todo borroso y solo veía en la habitación cuatro figuras difusas

-Por favor debe de descansar

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo el con rapidez, se coloco una mano en la sien, la cabeza le dolía y se sentía un poco mareado, pero eso no le iba a detener en su intento de irse

-Espere un poco, debe de estar mareado por la medicina y... –Saito abrió nuevamente los ojos todo estaba mas claro pero aun no era su vista normal

-Ya estoy bien –dijo el levántense como pudo del futon sin siquiera hacer una mueca de dolor en su cara

-Pero por favor –dijo Okita, Saito le vio parecía un poco preocupado

-No tenemos tiempo para esto Okita –dijo el cerrando los ojos aun no se sentía muy bien pero se acerco a la puerta, Okita dio un suspiro de resignación, se inclino frente a los presentes como señal de educación y trato de seguir al hombre el cual ya ponía la mano en la cerradura de la puerta, Okita se detuvo un momento a recoger la espada de su compañero la cual estaba recargada en una pared, para ese entonces, Saito ya había abierto la puerta casi con violencia y se sobresalto al ver a una mujer que estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta, ella dejo escapar un ligero gritito al parecer había estado espiando

-¡Ogae! –le reprendió la mujer, Saito no puso mucha atención, la mujer parecía muy apenada, Okita le seguía muy de cerca, ambas partes dijeron al mismo tiempo

_**-Takagi-sama -Saito-san **_

Fue entonces cuando el arrogante capitán si se detuvo

_-Takagi_ –pensó de forma incrédula –_no puede ser _

La mujer se levanto del tatami con un poco de dificultad

_-Saito_ –dijo ella con respiración entrecortada, le llamo con voz baja –¿Hajime?

El se volteo para verla finalmente si puso atención en la mujer que estaba en la misma habitación que el

-Tokio –contesto el al verle, seguía igual de encantadora, hermosa, ojos grandes y dulces, Tokio se llevo las manos a su boca como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo

-Hajime¿por kami, eres tu? –dijo ella al verle tan cambiando, mucho más alto, mucho menos flacucho y mucho mayor, aun conservaba el brillo dorado en sus ojos, más un nuevo brillo relucía en ellos, el brillo de un asesino, Hajime se acerco a la mujer olvidando a los presentes en la habitación, la mujer tenía la mitad del pelo en su rostro como si quisiera ocultar algo, el miburo le quito con delicadeza el pelo de la cara, y fue entonces cuando entendió, el porque su pelo estaba así, la mujer tenía un feo golpe en la mejilla

-¿Qué te paso? –dijo el sintiendo que la tripas se le retorcían sintió que se llenaba de odio alguien había osado a lastimar a Tokio, a su Tokio... apretó sus puños como si quisiera golpear al primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

-No es nada –dijo la mujer que dio un par de pasos atrás para que el soltara su cabello a pesar de sus ojos se veían tristes un brillo de alegría se vislumbro en su rostro

-Hajime... has vuelto –sus ojos brillaban parecía estar a punto de llorar, Hajime sintió una punzada de culpa, había vuelto pero no por ella, sin embargo no se atrevió a decírselo no se atrevió a confesarle todo, prefirió guardar silencio.

-¡HAJIME VOLVISTE! -dijo ella saltando a sus brazos, escucho a lo lejos un resoplido por parte de su dama de compañía, una mezcla de admiración por parte de su inseparable compañero y un suspiro por parte de la mujer doctora, no le importo nada lo único que importaba era que tenía entre sus brazos a la única persona que podría considerar en todo el mundo su mejor amiga.

Gracias por leer las locuras de esta escritora,

espero actualizar un poquitin mas seguido,

ojala les haya gustado


	3. Charlamos

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, con mis historias quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito realmente me animan mucho, espero que no consideren que me tardo mucho en actualizar es que estoy un poquitito ocupada, como sea espero que les guste, este capitulo es un poco,más largo que los otros ojala no lo consideren tedioso, bueno ya no le doy más vueltas al asunto espero que lo disfruten.**

**Charlamos**

_-No se como me metí en esto_ –decía el capitán de la tercera división del shinshen recorriendo con la vista una elegante habitación, era muy amplia decorada con grandes cortinas de color lila.

_-No se como me metí en esto –_pensó nuevamente siguió recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, tenía unos pocos muebles occidentales y un par de cuadros colgados en la pared, un librero que estaba a rebosar de libros unos cuantos cuadernos, se poso su vista un poco en ellos, estaba un poco manchados de carboncillos supuso que eran para dibujar, Tokio siempre tuvo mucha facilidad para ello, siguió viendo la habitación, al lado de el librero había un enorme ventanal, era tarde no sabía cuanto, pero ya estaba entrada la noche puesto que por la ventana, entraba una tenue luz de la luna.

De momento lo único que hacia era, esperar, esperar a la dueña de ese cuarto, la cual de momento había salido no dio muchas explicaciones solo le dijo que aguardara unos pocos minutos, pero esperar no era la suyo y se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-_No se como me metí en esto... "claro que sabes" –_le dijo suavemente su conciencia_ –"solo que basta con que recuerdes un poco este día"_

Flash-back 

-Hajime... has... has... vuelto –decía la mujer con palabras entrecortadas parecía no encontrar palabras para tanta emoción

-eh... –Saito le vio un poco confuso no había regresado por ella, más bien necesitaba atención medica y encontrarla ahí fue una maldita coincidencia

-No puedo creerlo... no puedo... es increíble

-Tokio –le trato de explicar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero ella no le permitió hablar, parecía como si las fiestas de fin de año se hubieran adelantado, le brillaban los ojitos, su sonrisa no podía se más grande

-No digas nada... tienes que venir a casa...

-Tokio...

-Es que... es... tan maravilloso

-Tokio...

-Tenemos tanto de que hablar

-Pero...Tokio...

-¿Vendrás a casa verdad?

-Tok... –la mujer puso sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios

-Por favor... Hajime... por favor –dijo ella en un tono que parecía mas bien de suplica, no podía decirle que no, sabía que no podía negarse, siguió viendo a la mujer delante de el, abrió un poco los labios y llamo a su colega el cual luchaba por cerrar la boca de la impresión

-Okita –dijo el con voz suave, el 1er capitán parpadeo un par de veces y dijo aclarando su garganta

-...si, Saito-san

-Adelántate

-¿Qué? –realmente esas palabras le sorprendieron, le vio atónito

-Que Te Adelantes –dijo el con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte

-...pero

-No es una sugerencia

-Pero... y el comandante y... –Saito le miro unos segundos luego miro nuevamente a su querida amiga y dijo con voz un poco baja como si tuviera pena de decir lo siguiente

-Diles... que llegare tarde

-Pero...

-Me quedare aquí un momento –dijo el viendo a la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas, la cual le veía sumamente emocionada, escucho que Okita reía suavemente

-Por supuesto, Saito-san –Okita paso a su lado pero antes de que se fuera, el 3er capitán le hizo una muy clara advertencia, le detuvo de las mangas de su gi, y le dijo con voz muy queda para que solo el le escuchara

-Una cosa más Okita

-¿Si? Saito-san

-Se discreto –el joven capitán dijo bastante emocionado

-Seguro, Saito-san confié en mi

_-"Si no hay de otra"_

fin del flash back

_-"confié en mi" dijo... pues no, no confió nada en el, al menos no para esto... no hay que restarle meritos... Okita es muy bueno peleado, de los mejores diría yo... pero... es un tanto indiscreto... pensándolo bien... creo que no fue la mejor opción poner a Okita encargado del mensaje... sin embargo era el único que podría hacerlo...lastima... de seguro cuando llegue todos van a estar esperando por la historia distorsionada que les contó... ese Okita.. _

-Hajime –la suave y delicada voz de su amiga le trajo al presente, ella le miraba con detenimiento

-No me di cuenta en el momento en que entraste –dijo el como disculpándose por no prestar mucha atención, a ella en cambio no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto

-Es raro verte distraído... generalmente siempre estas alerta...toma traje un poco de te –dijo ella con una bandeja en la mano en donde estaban dos grandes tazas que humeaban

-Gracias –dijo el una vez que ella le dio la taza, la mujer se sentó delante de el, Saito no le quito la mirada en encima, juraría que la vio hacer una mueca de dolor al momento en que se sentó, entorno sus ojos

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

Tokio se ruborizo se rasco detrás de una oreja

-No... yo... solo

-¿Qué te paso?

-Yo...

-¿Si?

-...fue un accidente –dijo ella, Hajime hizo una especie de bufido

-No me digas...

-Si...

-Te golpeaste con un puño

Hajime levanto su pelo el cual aun conservaba para tapar su rostro de la herida, Tokio parecía impresionada

-¿Cómo supiste?

-He peleado suficiente tiempo como para reconocer esta clase de... accidentes

-Hajime

-¿Quién fue?

-...

-Alguien de tu familia... tu padre...

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Yo...

-Dime...

-Hajime...

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo que te paso un accidente?

-No...

-Entonces...

-Solo digamos que fue...fue... un viejo lascivo que casi me triplica la edad...

-¿Viejo lascivo?

-Hai...

-Pero... quien...porque... ¿lascivo?-la mente de el miburo comenzó a vagar y no le gusto nada lo que se imagino –te trato de...

-Si...

-¿Te obligo a...? –dijo el levantase del tatami empuñando la espada esperando que apareciera en cualquier momento, estaba seguro que si alguien entrara por esa puerta lo hubiera matado en ese instante

-Trato pero... no paso nada... solo... –la mujer se veía confundida, se paso un mano por el pelo

-¡Debo de suponer que ese golpe no lo consideras gran cosa! –el parecía a cada momento más fuera se sus casillas

-Si lo es... pero ya no tiene caso lamentarse...

-¡Que carajos!... Tokio vas a dejar que un miserable te golpee...

-No lo pongas así

-¡No lo pongas TU así!

-El me golpeo, si lo hizo, pero que te quede muy claro que yo tampoco me deje...

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no recuerdas que soy una muy buena kendoka! –dijo la mujer con un tono de voz muy arrogante

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Solo un pequeño recuerdito –dijo ella tocando su barbilla luego volvió a buscar dentro de su obi, saco el pequeño cuchillo con el cual le había dado el golpe, aun tenía un poco de sangre en la funda, la mujer sonrió, el le miro boquiabierto, luego cambio su cara de sorpresa por una gran sonrisa en su rostro –te garantizo que va a pensarlo dos veces antes de tratar de... extralimitarme

-Vaya –dijo el con su sonrisa, no se esperaba esa respuesta por unos momentos la sonrisa ilumino su rostro, pero en pocos segundos la perdió, dado que una nueva duda le surgió ¿quien era el que había osado a tocar a su compañera de juegos de la infancia?

-¿Quien fue?

-Ya te dije un viejo...

-Si pero que el viejo no tiene nombre

-Si, pero...

-Además que estabas haciendo tu con el

-... no te gustara saberlo

-No, pero de todos modos me lo vas a decir

-Hajime...

-Tokio... lo averiguare de una forma u otra, tu dirás si me lo haces más fácil o difícil

-¿Como?

-Tengo mis contactos –eso era en parte mentira y en parte verdad, era cierto que no tenía ningún contacto en Aizu pero si se lo proponía podía poner a todo su regimiento a matar a todos los viejos de miradas lascivas del pueblo... de hecho no era tan mala idea.

-Pero... ah...esta bien...

-¿Si?

-Fue... se llama...

-¿Si?

-Se llama... Tokashi –la mujer lo vio a el luego al piso luego el ventanal y dijo con voz queda casi inaudible -mi prometido

-¿Prometido?

-Hai- dijo ella con voz suave, el mundo se le fue a los pies¿Tokio estaba comprometida, SU Tokio estaba comprometida, eso nunca lo había sabido, nunca se lo había dicho miraba a la joven pero ella ya no lo veía parecía muy interesada en mirar el piso de la habitación... miles de preguntas rondaron por su cabeza, pero de momento lo que ahora le importaba era... ¿desde cuando? y lo más importante ¿quien era ese Tokashi, Saito necesito de todo su autocontrol para decir:

-¿Estas comprometida?

-Hai

-Pero... y... –Saito guardo silencio justo en el momento que lo tenía que haber hecho, no se atrevió a decir, una simple palabrita compuesta de solo dos letras: "yo" la joven le veía sumamente afligida, el capitán solo completo la frase de otra manera–pero... con un viejo

-Hai

-Pero...

-Fue decisión de mi padre

-¿Tu padre?

-Hai

-¿Podrías ser un poco más clara?

- Veras... Tokashi, mi prometido... es dueño de varias empresas... y tiene muchas tierras en la parte sur de Aizu... a papá le ayudaría tener en la familia, a alguien de su nivel...

-Su nivel... entiendo –dijo el, a diferencia de Tokio su familia nunca había sido ni rica ni acomodada, a el realmente nunca le había importado mucho, pero en ese momento si lo lamento, lamento no haber sido ese maldito y acaudálalo Tokashi el cual ya tenía destinado casarse con la única mujer que pudo quitarle el sueño por años, Tokio le veía apenada, pero dejo que el siguiera preguntando:

-¿Desde hace cuanto...?

-Ya mucho tiempo

-¿Cuánto?

-... Tokashi me pidió hace... 7 años

-¿Siete años?... Tokio, tenías...

-14 años...un año menos de que...

-Yo me fuera...

-Hai

-Pero... y tu padre y...

-A papa le agrado mucho la idea–dijo con voz apagada parecía que le dolía bastante –pero a mis abuelos no les gusto en lo absoluto... recordaras que cuando era niña pasaba algún tiempo con mis abuelos, y un tiempo en Aizu...

-Si lo recuerdo

-Pero cuando Tokashi pidió mi mano los abuelos me obligaron a quedarme con ellos... y no volver nunca más a Aizu... supongo que ellos estaban esperando que todo esto fuera un simple capricho y que si no me veía se le pasaría pronto... pero nunca paso... –el hombre le veía con los puños apretados, de saber que esa era la situación por la que pasaba Tokio se le hubiera llevado con el, sentía un nudo grande en la garganta pero dejo que ella siguiera hablando –veras, los abuelos, ya eran muy mayores... murieron hace poco más de un año... fue entonces cuando papa, encontró la excusa perfecta para traerme a Aizu, pero gracias a kami yo, ya no era la misma chiquilla asustada que antes...cuando tu te fuiste mejore mi técnica... tome clases con los mejores... y me especialice en el dominio de armas blancas y armas seccionadas... sabía que el día en que debía a volver a Aizu sería pronto, y que tendría que enfrenarme a Tokashi... pero... si el se quería acercar a mi, le iba a costar trabajo...

-Entiendo –dijo el con voz queda

-...lo siento Hajime

-No tienes de que disculparte... ¿dices que se llama Tokashi?

-Hai –dijo ella distraída -¿por qué?

-No... por nada... –el hombre se levanto del tatami y se dirigió al ventanal que ya había visto antes se recargo en el marco de la puerta y miro el cielo, por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Hajime escucho como la mujer se le acercaba estaba detrás de el, le escucho decir:

-¿Crees en el destino, Hajime? –el miburo se dio la vuelta después de unos pocos segundos, no entendía en lo absoluto que era lo que tenía que ver con el

-¿Qué?

-¿Que si crees en el destino? –repitió la muchacha alzando un poco más la voz

-¿Por qué? –dijo el extrañado

-Porque yo si creo en el –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Tiene que ver que hoy, exactamente hoy... hace 6 años que te fuiste... creo que el destino fue el que nos volvió a unir -dijo ella con voz queda

-¿Seis años?

-Seis años –dijo ella –muchísimo tiempo - dijo ella con voz aun más queda

-Vivir eso es todo una osadía

-Si –dijo ella acercándose cada vez más a el-un día como hoy hace seis años, tu te fuiste... y yo te tuve que decir adiós... en una noche como esta... con una luna como esta... con un clima como este... no tienes idea... como te extrañe... pero ya no... ya no lo haré... -la mujer se le acerco un poco más trato de abrazarle pero el le esquivó con rapidez, la chica le miro confundida esperaba un recibimiento similar, pero lo que paso fue algo muy distinto, fue extraño, así que no se quedo con la duda

-¿Qué pasa?

-...no lo hagas –dijo el con voz gélida

-Pero...

-... no...

-Pero... no entiendo, pensé que yo...-se ruborizo mucho no dijo nada, no se atrevió a decirle que le gustaba, aunque fuera más que obvio, solo miro el piso con detenimiento -...bueno después de cómo nos despedimos- la mujer se puso roja hasta las orejas, un ligero rubor también marco las mejillas de su amigo por lo que supuso que no lo había olvidado, continuo - pensé que...no iba a ser...

-No es eso –dijo el sin darle mucha importancia

-Entonces –ella parecía un poco molesta, sin embargo se controlo lo más que pudo, Hajime suspiro lamentando las palabras que iba a decir a continuación pero era mejor ahora que después

-Tokio... esto no puede ser...

-¿Qué?

-No puede ser –repitió el sin atreverse a levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos

-¿Por qué, es por lo de Tokashi?

-...

-Creo que es obvio que yo no lo amo... no amo a Tokashi...

-Es bueno saberlo

-Entonces no entiendo, ya que lo sabes me supongo que eso no sería un inconveniente

-No lo sería

-Entonces... será que... ¿Acaso tu... tienes a... alguien más? –la mujer esperaba su respuesta, parecía muy nerviosa, los ojos le brillaban, no sabía que haría si le decía que... Saito vio a la joven le miro a los ojos y dijo suavemente

-...No... –la mujer se destenso un poco parecía un poco más relajada, se cruzo en brazos parecía confundida

-¿Entonces?

-Hay varias razones...

-...podrías explicarte mejor...

-Sería peligroso... me has visto, herido y...

-No importa... no le temo a nada –su sonrisa brillo en sus labios, el hombre estaba indeciso

-Tokio

-Ash...Hajime-kun por favor, deja de tratarme como una debilucha, soy muy fuerte... y si no lo entiendes, -la mujer saco nuevamente su cuchillo de su obi, sus ojos se entornaron -puedo ayudarte a hacerte entender –una sonrisa ilumino su cara, Saito se sonrió y procedió a explicarle

-Al igual que tu tienes un pasado, yo también, tengo el mío

-Se más claro

-... has escuchado... el nombre de Battosai –los ojos de la mujer se vieron por un momento llenos de temor, la sonrisa de Saito se incremento -Veo que si

-¿Battosai?... pero el es un...un destajador... el es... es el que te hirió¿verdad? –dijo ella comenzado a atar cabos

-Hai

-Pero...¿qué tiene que ver contigo un... asesino...?

-Digamos que la profesión

La mujer se vio aun más extrañada, se acerco aun más a el

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Querías la verdad?

-¿Te volviste... un... asesino?

-Lo soy desde hace 6 años –el hombre le miro de forma extraña, Tokio no daba crédito a lo que oía, le tomo de los brazos y le obligo a que le mirara fijamente

-¿Quién eres? Hajime... ¿quién demonios eres?

Saito se separo de la mujer un poco le miro con un poco de arrogancia y dijo

-Capitán de la 3ra división del Shinshen-gumi, Hajime Saito

-¿ Shinshen-gumi? –dijo ella tratando de parecer tranquila, pero lo cierto era que temblaba de pies a cabeza, Hajime estaba sumamente calmado, no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, Tokio sacudió su cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas

-¿Es broma?

-¿Te parece que lo sea?

-No

-Pero... es sumamente

-¿Peligroso? –dijo el sin darle mucha importancia, como si hablaran de cualquier tema trivial, Tokio parecía sumamente desesperada

-¡Si! –dijo ella esperando la respuesta de este, Saito se sonrió ligeramente y dijo en un tono medio sarcástico

-La verdad no es algo que me quite el sueño

-¿Qué es algo que no te quita el sueño?... ¡TE PODRÍAN MATAR... LO ENTIENDES!

-Lo entiendo

-¿Y?

-No temo a la muerte

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Como miembro del Shinshen-gumi, tengo el deber de proteger el Japón y la vida de su gente...

-¿Proteger... la vida de la gente...¡Hajime que hay de la propia!

-Si para ello tengo que sacrificar la mía no importaría...

-No puedo creerlo –dijo ella sacudiéndose un poco el pelo, la mujer miro la espada de su amigo de reojo -¡Una espada no te va a proteger siempre!

-A mi me ha servido

-Claro.. y por eso estabas siendo atendido por un doctor, por una herida de espada...

-Siempre hay rasguños

-Eso es todo menos un rasguño –dijo ella señalando justo a al altura en el que se encontraba la herida del capitán

-El Battosai es algo especial

-¡Eso es todo lo que dices!

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-¡No lo se... solo no lo tomes tan a la ligera!...

-Tu eres la que se lo toma muy enserio

-¡Porque es serio!

-No lo es

-¿Qué no te preocupa nada? –la mujer le veía, exasperada, Hajime se encogió en brazos y le miro detenidamente como pensando en que sería la respuesta que le ofrecería

-Las preocupaciones, no son útiles

-¿Qué!

-Las preocupaciones y las emociones, tales como: la tristeza, el enojo, el miedo, no nos son útiles... reducen tu poder a la mitad -Tokio le veía cada veía más extrañada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¡No puedes negar tus emociones!

-Si se puede –aseguro el –los capitanes lo hacemos, ya que si no, seriamos presa fácil para el enemigo

-No te conozco...negar... negar... tus emociones... ¿Hajime donde esta tu corazón? –la sonrisa irónica de su rostro se desvaneció, sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña, su cara se ensombreció miro a la mujer delante de el

-Que sabes tu-mascullo el de forma temible, ella le miro extrañada

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo ella medio molesta, ya que el había hablado tan bajo que apenas había escuchado algo, Saito le miro con aun mayor frialdad y dijo

-Que auneresuna niña – Tokio se disgusto pero a el no le importo, su paciencia había llegado a su limite y por lo visto la de ella también... puesto que cualquier otro hubiera corrido al ver la cara de asesino que tenía en el rostro pero no ella, Tokio continuo ahí haciéndole frente

-¡No soy ninguna niña!

-Claro que si... no sabes realmente lo que es el mundo... –Tokio frunció el entrecejo, el forzó una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y continuo –si vives encerrada en lujosas mansiones y con damas de compañía escoltándote a todos lados, las emociones son lo único que te queda, pero en la vida real no te sirven para nada

-No puedes negar tus emociones, son algo natural... puedes quizás esconderlas, pero nunca deshacerte de ellas...

-Claro Toki-chan–dijo el sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras su sonrisa irónica se ampliaba cada vez más pero el extraño brillo de asesino en sus ojos no se desvanecía –¡si vives en una pequeña burbuja de cristal, solo te queda pensar en tus emociones!

-¡Basta con eso!

-¿Acaso miento?

-¡No vivo ni en una burbuja de cristal ni... soy una niña! –dijo ella tomándolo del gi, el hombre no hizo ningún intento porque lo soltara siguió con su discución

-¡LO ERES, PORQUE VES TODO EL JODIDO MUNDO COLOR DE ROSA MIENTRAS MEDIO JAPÓN SE MUERE DE HAMBRE!

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A JUSGARME! –dijo ella gritándole para nivelar su voz, no se dieron cuenta en que momento la discusión había pasado a hacerse más acalorada, Tokio tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca pero si mirada no flaqueo, Hajime al igual que ella parecía muy molesto y parecía estar harto de la conversación –¿CREES QUE VIVO EN UN BURBUJA DE CRISTAL, Y QUE VIVO EN UN JODIDO MUNCO COLOR ROSA?–la mujer se levanto el mechón del pelo que cubría su rostro mostrándole el feo moretón –PUES VAYA FORMA EN QUE ME TRATA EL MUNDO COLOR DE ROSA...

TOC, TOC, Alguien le llamo a través de la puerta corrediza

-Tokio-sama –escucharon a través de la puerta, por la voz la reconocieron como la dama de compañía de mujer, Tokio trato de moderar un poco su voz y dijo de forma queda

-¿Qué pasa Ogae?

-La cena esta lista

-Si gracias Ogae –dijo la mujer viendo fijamente al hombre imponente frente a ella, la leve interrupción sirvió de algo Tokio se sentía un poco arrepentida y por lo visto el también

-Creo que necesitábamos esa distracción –dijo ella

-Tengo que irme

-... –la mujer le dio la espalda, Saito enfadado por la reacción de ella, solo le dijo de forma muy fría y cortante

-Bien...adiós –dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero el llamado de la mujer le detuvo

-¿Te vuelves a ir? –dijo ella un enfadada

-Tengo que... –el hombre abrió el ventanal para poder salir por el jardín, nuevamente Tokio le detuvo le miro con fiereza

-¿Esta vez si volverás?

-No se –dijo el como si no le diera importancia, pero esta vez si volteo a ver a la mujer

-Entonces te esperare nuevamente...

TOC, TOC-Tokio-sama

-Ya voy Ogae –la mujer volteo a la puerta de donde la llamaban luego volvió su vista hacía lo de un momento, el ya no estaba se había ido

-"Se ha ido"

TOC, TOC -Tokio-sama

-YA VOY


	4. y despues

**Y después...**

En otra parte de Aizu en una posada de magnificas dimensiones apeas llegaba el 3er capitán que caminaba con paso lento como si quisiera hacer un poco de tiempo, a lejos un soldado que hacía guardia en la puerta lo vio le reconoció por ser uno de los mas altos dentro del grupo, le llamo al tiempo que lo saludaba respetuosamente

-Buenas noches Capitán Saito

-Buenas noches –dijo el un poco malhumorado

-El capitán Okita ya ha llegado

-Lo se

-Y...

-Saito-san ya ha llegado –dijo el joven primer capitán saliendo de la posada, Saito juraría que lo estaba esperando pero esas solo era suposiciones, y para su mala suerte sus suposiciones nunca estaban erradas

-Okita... ¿hiciste lo que te ordene? –dijo este traspasando la puerta corrediza se descalzo de sus sandalias y camino al lado de su compañero rumbo a su habitación

-Eh... si... pero...

-¿Pero?

-Woow, aquí viene nuestro hombre... –dijo Harada saliendo de uno de los cuartos parecía como si también le estuviera esperando

-¿Harada? –Saito volteo a ver a su compañero Okita, parecía un poco afligido y dijo un poco apenado, tenía las orejas rojas

-Hubo un pequeño inconveniente

-¿Inconveniente?

-Saito, me sorprendes... llegaste muy rápido... pensé que te tardarías un poco más... al menos en estas situaciones... –dijo este con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, a pesar de ser camaradas nunca se habían llevado muy bien... Harada Sanosuke, era como el molesto hermano menor que nunca tuvo ni hubiera querido tener, vio sonreír nervioso al más joven del shinshen

_- "Lo sabía Okita era un impertinente"-_

-¿Okita?

-¿Si Saito-san?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije

-¿Sobre que Saito-san? –dijo este tratando de fingir demencia

-Solo un pequeñez, no se si recuerdas... algo relacionado con tener discreción

-Este... pues vera... cuando llegue a decirle al comandante, este estaba acompañado de Harada-san y...de... –la voz del joven quedo ahogada por otro mordaz comentario que no venía de ninguno de los dos capitanes a su lado:

-El hombre del siglo ha aparecido

_-"Todos menos el"-_–La cara de Saito se ensombreció reconocía perfectamente esa voz, volteo a ver a Okita el cual ya no sabia donde meter la cabeza

-Saito, Saito Saito –dijo la voz que cada vez se oía más cerca Saito no se quería dar la vuelta escucho los pasos acercándose cada vez más y con estos incrementarse su enojo se atrevió a decir

-¡Puedo ver que son pocos los que duermen en esta posada!

-¡Que genio!

-¡Cállate Harada! –dijo Saito dándose la vuelta, para ver al más molesto de su grupo, el más joven de los lobos se miraba muy afligido pero aun así no olvido sus buenos modales y dijo

-Jinei-san buenas noches –el hombre no se digno a responder al carismático joven miro al capitán Saito y este le devolvió una mirada de igual odio... miro con detención al hombre frente a ellos... al igual que los tres capitanes, vestía con ese traje característico de gi azul, con sus curiosos pantalones café, le miro desconfiado, a pesar de que Harada le molestaba solo lo hacía por su inmadurez debido a su corta edad, sabía de antemano que a pesar de todo lo que le decía no tenía ninguna mala intención, por desgracia con el presente frente a el, era totalmente lo contrario, si Saito no era la persona más amable de todas, Jinei lo sobrepasaba con creces, dado que el primero jamás traicionaría a uno de los suyos, ni caería tan bajo como para lastimar a alguien sin razón, a diferencia de Jinei que si lo haría, lo conocía de sobra, su intuición nunca fallaba, pero no podía matar a alguien solo por la mera intuición, si embargo un solo movimiento en falso y tenía la excusa perfecta

-¿Jinei aún despierto?

-No soy de los que duermen mucho

-Ya veo

-Me he enterado por buenas fuentes el porque de tu tardanza

-Si lo se –dijo este viendo de reojo a Okita

-Gomen –murmuro apenado el más joven de los miburos

-Mala distracción para un shinshen... y sobre todo para un capitán... una...mujer –dijo este escupiendo a sus pies como si amar a una dama venerable fuera el acto más deshonroso del mundo –pero conociéndote debe de ser una muy guapa... nunca había visto que te alejaras de tu inseparable Okita... tiene que ser bastante agraciada

-Te sorprenderías si supieras cuanto

-Pues solo presenta, estaré encantado... de darle... un cordial saludo –dijo este con los ojos brillando de forma malévola, Saito no dejo de sonreír y dijo mordaz

-Antes te mato

-Si no lo hago yo primero

-No creo que se llegue a nada con esta conversación, Saito-san, Jinei-san –dijo Okita poniendo entre ambos guerreros

-No te metas Okita

-Has caso, pequeño –dijo Jinei –creo que tu amiguito ya tiene la edad de enfrentar sus problemas...–dijo este aun más sarcástico, Saito rió ladinamente

-A un lado Okita -dijo este con una sonrisa –como bien ya lo dijo Jinei, tengo un problemita que resolver

-Saito-san

-No te metas –dijo Harada con total indiferencia –estos ya se traían ganas desde hace tiempo

-Pero... Harada-san

-No te preocupes... un soldado no va a matar a un capitán... y menos a uno como Saito –dijo este en voz baja como si no quisiera que lo oyera, no se lo dirían nunca pero Saito era uno de los mejores, incluso más que el o que el mismo Okita, lo sabía de antemano, sin embargo como buenos compañeros no lo iban de dejar solo, más no se quería mostrar tan preocupado como el joven, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue cruzarse de brazos recargarse en una pared cercana y decir con una sonrisa en la cara –creo que de momento lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar la maravillosa pelea

-Saito-san–dijo Okita apenado al ver como su amigo sacaba de la funda su espada, la pelea parecía imparable y hubiera sido así de no ser por un joven soldado que llego llamando al 3er capitán

-Capitán Saito... Capitán... –dijo este aun era un poco joven y por lo tanto un asustadizo se sobresalto al ver a los cuatro hombres ahí, tres de ellos, parte de los 10 capitanes, 2 cruzados de brazos como si estuvieran esperando y los otros dos hombres armados en medio pasillo con el brillito de asesinos en su ojos

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Saito sin dejar de ver al hombre frente a el, aun conservaba la guardia , el soldado dijo trastabillando en un par de ocasiones

-... eh... Kondou-sama y Hijikata-sama le llaman

-De momento estoy... algo ocupado... diles que no tardare

-Disculpe Saito-san pero los superiores dijeron que fuera lo más pronto posible

-¿Ahora?

-Si señor, el comandante manda decir que cuando usted llegara fuera directamente con ellos, dijo que deseaba preguntarle algo

-Vaya Saito hasta los superiores ya se dieron cuenta de tu penosa situación

El miburo enfadado dio un resoplido vio al hombre frente a el, guardo la espada

-Que mal Jinei... supongo que tendré que matarte después... el deber me llama

-Da gracias a los capitanes de que puedas vivir un poco más

-Aun si no conoces el miedo no deberías de hablar tanto –dijo este con su sonrisa sádica en el rostro, vio como el hombre se hinchaba de coraje, estaba seguro que deseaba atacarle, más sin embargo no lo hizo, a pesar de que Jinei era un sádico, de tonto no tenía nada, sabía perfectamente que si atacaba a un capitán de espaldas frente a los otros capitanes sería la muerte segura

-Te salvaste de morir

-No ese fuiste tu –dijo Saito con su risa astuta, el ambiente se calmo un poco y el 3er capitán se alejo junto con el otro par que se mantuvieron a raya durante la disputa

_-Sigue riéndote... capitán Saito, mientras puedas... veamos cuanto te dura la risa... ahora que finalmente te encontré una debilidad..._

Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado en una hermosa casona de Aizu, una joven dama se dirige a tomar sus últimos alimentos del día, entro al comedor con un poco de sutileza cerro la puerta tras ella, pero en el momento en que lo hacía escucho que alguien la llamaba

-Tokio –la chica se sobresalto al oír su nombre

-Papa... Ogae no me dijo... que, que estabas aquí –la mujer se volteo con lentitud se miraba extrañada

-Acabo de llegar

-Ya veo

-Siéntate

-Hai-dijo ella sentándose frente a la mesa con su papa viéndole directamente, si cualquier persona los hubiera visto junto no diría que son familiares, no podría haber un padre y una hija tan desiguales, Tokio era la viva imagen de su madre pero no se su padre, el era bajito de pelo negro y piel morena, ya tenía unas pequeñas entradas y unas pequeñas canas adornando su cabeza, a diferencia de su hija que siempre estaba sonriente el siempre carecía de esa sonrisa que hacía tan especial a su hija, en su rostro se veía seriedad y amargura y a pesar de no ser muy viejo se veía totalmente derrotado por la vida

-Hoy he visitado a Tokashi-sama

-En.. serio

-Hai

-Que bien –dijo ella procurando no verle, pero por su tono de voz sabía que estaba molesto

-Y me ha dicho algo muy curioso

-¿De verdad?

-Me dijo que le atacaste con un cuchillo que traías en tu kimono... ¿es eso cierto Tokio?

-No...

-Bien...

-El cuchillo lo traía en mi obi

-¡Tokio! –dijo su padre con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte

-Lo siento –dijo ella viéndole por primera vez a los ojos

-¿Al menos puedo saber el porque?

-¡Tokashi-sama trato de sobrepasarse conmigo!

-... –el hombre le miraba serio parecía que lo sabía de antemano pero no le daba la importancia que debería, la mujer se frunció su entrecejo

-El trato de... bueno no me hizo nada... pero no me gusto nada su mirada se me acerco mucho y... –su padre le interrumpió con una seña indicándole que debía de guardar silencio

-Tokio, creo que te estas yendo a los extremos

-¿Qué?

- Tokashi me explico todo, dijo que solo quería ser amable contigo y tu para pronto ya le habías sacado un cuchillo, tienes que dominar tu carácter hija

-Pero papa, si no le hubiese atacado seguro me hubiese hecho algo

-No lo creo Tokio, Tokashi, es un hombre respetable y sabe como tratar a las mujeres

-Si bien que sabe –dijo ella como un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada...

-Eso pensé... ahora quiero que mañana vayas y te disculpes con el

-Pero papa...

-Si peros Tokio

-Es... que

-¿Desafías una orden?

-No papá

-Bien...

-Pero... es que...

-¿Ahora que?

-Es que mañana no puedo

-Puedo saber el porque...

-Porque... –su mente vago por unos momentos no sabía que decirle y era obvio que su padre quería una explicación, -porque... –generalmente era rápida para inventar alguna excusa convincente, sin embargo esta vez no podía más que pensar en el apuesto hombre de ojos dorados que acababa de salir de su habitación –porque... _–"y que tal si, el viene mañana y yo con ese perverso de Tokashi, NO... sería espantoso... no definitivamente no puedo mañana no...no puedo... diablos ese baka de Hajime me hubiera dicho si, si iba a venir o si no...maldición cuando lo vea ya me las va a pagar... si es que vuelve..."._

_-_¡TOKIO!

-¿Si papá?

-Aun estoy aquí

-Lo siento

-Y aun espero una explicación

-¿De que?

-De porque no puedes mañana visitar a el respetable Tokashi

-"Respetable si claro... no Tokio no seas tonta... mejor piensa... en que puedes decirle... se esta desesperando... no... vamos Tokio la ultima carta... nunca falla"

-Porque... porque... mañana tengo que ir a orar al templo -

"_por Kami al templo a orar...como se nota que nunca esta en la casa"_

-Ya veo –la cara de Tokio se puso color cereza de no ser porque su mechón de pelo le cubría medio rostro podría haberla descubierto fácilmente

-Por eso me es imposible ir...

-Lo entiendo Toki-chan –la voz de su padre cambio parecía mucho más afable –lo entiendo perfectamente

-Será en otra ocasión –"_O mejor dicho nunca yo nunca voy a ofrecerle una disculpa a ese Tokashi, antes me muero" _la mujer tomo un plato de soba pensando en cierta persona a la cual le encantaba no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, dio a penas un par de bocados y la mujer se levanto de la mesa sin siquiera haber comido algo realmente sustancioso dijo con una graciosa inclinación _–_si me disculpas papa, me retiro

-Apenas comiste

-No tengo mucha hambre –dijo ella volteando a ver a su padre sonrió graciosamente

-Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír –dijo su padre como si no le importara demasiado, fijo su vista en un gran periódico que estaba a su alcance y comenzó a fumar

-Papa deberías dejar de fumar se te va a hacer vicio

-Si se fuma solo un poco no pasa nada –la mujer se encogió en hombros y se dirigió a la puerta

-Que descanses papá

-Igualmente Tokio

TOC TOC

-Puedo pasar

-Adelante -dijo una voz profunda, el hombre la reconoció como la de el comandante líder del shinshen, deslizo la puerta corrediza y la traspaso cerrándola una vez que estuvo dentro, Saito vio que el comandante no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de el segundo al mando Hijikata, no le extraño era raro no verlos juntos

-¿Me llamaba Kondou-sama?

-Si Saito –llamaba el comandante Kondou al tercer de los 10 capitanes en el shinshen este permanecía sentando en un cómodo y elegante cojín mientras que el miburo se mostraba más tranquilo que nunca contesto calmadamente

-Me puedo imaginar porque

-Okita nos ha informado de el motivo de tu tardanza –dijo el Hijikata-sama al lado del comandante

-Si lo se Hijikata-sama, yo se lo pedí

-También Okita nos explico que tu tardanza estaba vinculada con una mujer

-Así es Hijikata-sama

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Saito?

-No comandante

El hombre se paro de su mullido cojín y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación

-Una mujer...

-Si Kondou-sama contesto este sin siquiera sentirse nervioso, no tenía caso mentir ya que ahora medio grupo lo conocía lo mejor era decir la verdad... el comandante repetía dichas palabras, hasta que por un momento dejo de decirlo y dijo como si cuidara cada palabra que pudiera salir de su boca

-Saito... yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que tengas alguna relación, entiendo perfectamente que las necesidades carnales son esenciales...–Saito sintió la cara caliente, no era el más santo del mundo pero no le gustaba que le estuvieran sermoneando se sentía como un chiquillo al cual su padre le daba las primeras lecciones de vida, miro al comandante con sus dos ojos dorados clavados en el, el comandante siguió hablando – a pesar de que soy el comandante del shinshen ya también entiendo las necesidades del cuerpo yo también soy un hombre... pero solo espero que el motivo de tu tardanza sea solo eso... una simple y vana necesidad carnal... quiero que comprendas que yo no tengo ninguna objeción a eso... puedes salir y divertirte con alguna geisha del pueblo...

Los ojos del tercer capitán brillaron

-No es ninguna geisha, Kondou-sama –dijo este interrumpiéndolo su paciencia estaba tocando su limite, el comandante se quedo sorprendido por el simple hecho de que alguien inferior a el le interrumpiera, podía ser un capitán pero aun así era inferior mucho inferior a un comandante, este no pareció intimidarse en lo más mínimo, Kondou solo se le ocurrió decir

-¿Perdón?

-Que ella no es ninguna geisha es... una vieja amiga a la que encontré en la clínica en donde me atendieron, supongo que Okita les explico eso

-Si lo hizo

-Entonces entienden que la mujer con la que me quede es solo una amiga... ninguna Geisha y ninguna... necesidad carnal

-Comprendo... entonces la situación es mucho más grave de lo que pensé

-¿Qué?

-Saito, las mujeres son una buena distracción... muy buena, nos ayudan a relajarnos después de un gran día de peleas, nos escuchan cuando hablamos... nos preparan una buena cena... son buena compañía cuando uno se siente solo... pero que quede claro que no deben de pasar de eso... hay una leve y tenue línea de entre la distracción y un sentimiento... cuando se empieza a sentir un poco más por ellas... y la distracción deja de serlo... el asunto se pone un poco más peligroso

-Me dice esto a mi, cuanto Harada sale con cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente –dijo este sintiéndose levemente enfadado

-Harada solo busca placeres de una noche, por eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, pero temo decir que pienso que contigo no es igual

-Es una amiga –dijo este levantando un poco desesperado parecía que no le hubieran oído, el ya se estaba cansando de la insubordinación de este y le dijo con un todo de voz ya no agradable

-Te he escuchado antes

-Saito ten un poco más de respeto –dijo el segundo al mando levantando un poco la voz, este no le dio mucha importancia y siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia de hace unos segundos

-¿No quiere que vaya a verla?

-¿Como dices?

-¿Qué si no quiere que vaya a verla?

-Saito más respeto –el capitán siguió viendo a su superior esperando una respuesta, este se tomo su tiempo para contestarle se dio la media vuelta se sentó en su cojín y siguió viendo al 3ro de sus diez capitanes

-No mal entiendas Saito... puedes salir a ver a tu mujer cuantas veces quieras, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella... y tardarte con ella todo lo que desees... se de antemano que eres un líder responsable y sensato... confió plenamente en ti

El lobo de tranquilizo un poco, pero aun se mostraba molesto y dijo sin pena alguna

-Entonces no entiendo el porque de esta reunión

Antes de que Hijikata dijera algo el señor Kondou se adelanto levanto una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio vio al joven miburo para luego decir con una voz fuerte y clara

-Solo deseaba advertirte Saito, no dejes que una mujer se te suba a la cabeza, las distracciones como esas no nos son útiles y menos a un capitán...

Sus ojos dorados brillaron nuevamente sintió un odio muy grande a cierta persona que ya le había dicho eso antes, sin embrago controlo un poco su genio y sonrió de forma afable, al más puro estilo Goro Fujita y dijo

-Hai Konduo-sama

-Puedes retirarte Saito

-Hai... Hijikata-sama, Kondou-sama –dijo este haciendo una leve inclinación salió de la habitación.

Dio un par de pasos rumbo a su habitación, había sido una noche larga y lo único que quería era descansar, sin embargo apenas había caminado poco más de un par de metros se detuvo al escuchar a lo lejos a dos jóvenes soldados del shinshen platicar como dos viejas chismosas, realmente no le interesaba mucho que los guardias platicaran, iba a seguir su camino más sin embargo se detuvo al oír claramente: _Saito-san_.

Solo entonces fue cuando la platica llamo su atención, dio un par de pasos sigilosamente para escuchar claramente la conversación, no le sorprendió nada de lo que hablaban...

-Sabes del porque de la tardanza de Saito-san

-Escuche algo... dicen que se quedo con una mujer...

-Sería la primera vez que el capitán Saito hace eso

-Si, si fuera Harada-san... pero el capitán... tiene que ser una dama muy hermosa

-Si... es... cierto

-¿Pero sabes quien es?

-Ni idea... pero...

El ultimo comentario de guardia quedo ahogado por una voz potente e imperiosa que les llamaba.

-Ustedes dos –dijo el susodicho saliendo de su escondite

-Saito-san los dos se le quedaron viendo con una gran sorpresa en su rostro parecían solo unos pequeños jóvenes asustadizos, Saito se sonrió después de pelear con Battosai asustar a los nuevos reclutas era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo

-Escuche una conversación muy interesante

-Saito-san

-Supongo que si tienen tiempo de platicar como un par de chismosos es porque no tiene suficientes obligaciones

-Saito-san

-1000 largatijas...

-Pero... Saito-san

-Acaso tienen algún inconveniente...

-Saito-san nosotros

-Si no les gusta pueden usar su espada en vez de su lengua... –dijo este de mala manera, ese sin duda no había sido su día y darse cuenta de que casi todo el shinshen sabía de su relación con una mujer no le favorecía a su imagen en nada, los dos jóvenes se vieron el uno al otro y empezaron con la lagartijas eso al menos les iba a llevar lo que quedaba de noche, el hombre sonrió aun no se le quitaba el mal humor pero empezaba a alejarse, apenas dio un par de pasos y escuchó a los dos impertinentes decir algo en voz muy baja

-Le debe de gustar mucho

-2,000 lagartijas –dijo este su mal humor había vuelto con creces, no se molesto en voltearse, les grito –Y si vuelvo a oír en esta noche mi nombre, harán tantas lagartijas que se les va a ir la vida en ello

-Si –dijeron los dos parecían muy apenados Saito estaba muy furioso, se alejaba mientras pensaba

_-Maldita sea, solo falta que hasta battosai se entere de todo _

El hombre dio un par de pasos se detuvo en seco y dijo con voz queda

-Okita, ya puedes salir

-¡Ah Saito-san! se percato de mi presencia usted siempre esta alerta –dijo este levemente apenado Saito le veía con no muy buenos ojos se limito a decir:

-¿Okita?

-¿Si?

-Investiga algo sobre un sujeto de nombre Tokashi.

-¿Tokashi?

-Si... es un viejo... creo que es un empresario adinerado o algo así, pero quiero saber más sobre el

-Si claro Saito-san

-Gracias...

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Ya lo has hecho

-Esto tiene que ver con la señorita...

-Buenas noches Okita

**una notafinal supongo que algunos notoraron que hay un personaje que no cuadra muchodentro de la historia, pero aun así me anime a ponerloel porque es el siguiente, desde que salio Jinei, se me hizo un personaje muy interesante,y me agradaba bastante... todo el mundo se burla de mi porque dicen que siempre me gustan los malos... aunque creo que Jinei si pertenecio al Shinshei, por la ropa en como lo vistieron en el anime, pero creo que no se cruzo con Saito... en fin, estuve pensandolo mucho en ponerlo y al final me decidi que si, que rollera soy... y como siempreojala les haya gustado.**

**Ultima nota, lo prometo, gracias a todas las personas que me escriben reviews, realmente me anima mucho a continuar.**


	5. El siguiente día

**El siguiente día**

La joven se tiro en su cama una vez que se deshizo de su elegante kimono le gustaba mil veces más vestir con yukata, eran mucho más cómodas, se revolvió en su cama un par de veces, se paso una mano por la cabeza y dijo

-"No puedo dormir"...

"_me pregunto si Hajime ya habrá llegado con su grupo... de seguro si...a lo mejor ya esta dormido... me dio tanto gusto verlo... aunque no me gusto que aun me dijera que soy una niña... baka... Hajime" _la joven cerro sus ojos recordó que hace apenas un par de horas había estado con ella en esa misma habitación su querido amigo de la infancia.

"_aunque creo que yo también fui un poco ruda con el"_... caviló un poco, más que nada en su conversación de la tarde, se sintió un poco apenada, se encogió en su futon y siguió pensado en el, recordó lo alto que estaba y los extraños flequillos de su frente que ahora estaban mucho más largos que cuando ella lo vio por ultima vez, su larga coleta, su piel más morena quemada por el sol, se sonrojo.

_-"esta muy guapo... mucho más que cuando lo vi por ultima vez... gracias a Kami... que no tiene mucho contacto con otras mujeres porque de seguro alguna ya me lo hubiera arrebatado...por Kami... ¿yo pensé eso?... que boba...no, no, Tokio sácate esas ideas de la cabeza... una dama de sociedad, no puede pensar así, o por lo menos no debe" _–la chica toco su costado sintió las vendas apretadas producto del golpe del prometido y sintió la ira crecer dentro de ella

_-"Si claro una dama de sociedad debe de aguantar maltratos de un hombre solo porque este se pudre en dinero... al carajo la sociedad me gusta Hajime...pésele a quien le pese, me gusta mucho Hajime Saito y punto"._

La chica rodó por su futon clavo la mirada en el enorme ventanal por el cual había salido ya hace rato

"_Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora" _

El tercer capitán finalmente había llegado a su habitación era grande y no le sorprendía tenía un puesto alto en el shinshei como para que su habitación fuera cualquier cosa, pero a pesar de que la habitación tenía un gran futon en el que seguramente cabrían dos personas el lo único que hizo fue quitarse la espada del cinto para colocarla sobre su regazo y proceder a dormir en el piso, sentado con la espalada recargada en la pared, había dormido tanto tiempo de esa forma que ya era natural en el suspiro un poco y dejo que su mente vagara hasta que se poso en lo que había pensado en todo el día.

_-Carajo todos en el maldito grupo ya se ha enterado... no es que me sorprenda, pero no me gusta que las personas se inmiscuyan en mi vida, aunque, no importa demasiado... tampoco iba a dejar de ver a Tokio solo por los idiotas que tengo por compañeros... –_se sonrió abrió los ojos de su letargo y pensó en la muchacha que dormía lejos de el -_ Tokio... esta, bastante guapa... siempre lo ha sido pero ahora, ya parece una mujer... de verdad antes era solo una chiquilla escandalosa y ahora... una mujer...por dios... debería dejarle esos pensamientos sucios a Harada - _su sonrisa se amplio aun más recordó el al verla vestida con ese lindo kimono hace un par de horas, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar algo más_ –si tan solo no hubiera tenido ese feo golpe en la mejilla... si no le hubiera golpeado... encontrare a ese maldito y le haré pagar nadie lastima a Tokio no mientras yo este cerca..._

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba con la misma intensidad del día anterior, unas pocas nubes invadían el azul del cielo, pero sin duda era un excelente día para entrenar

-Tokio-sama

-Buenos días Ogae

-Tokio-sama que hace tan temprano levantada

-Voy a entrenar un rato –dijo la joven yéndose tras el biombo de su habitación

-Pero Tokio-sama...

-No hay peros Ogae... llevo demasiados días sin entrenar voy a perder practica

-Ojala Tokio-sama, una señorita de sociedad no debería de perder el tiempo en esas cosas

-¡No es perdida de tiempo Ogae!

-Quizás no pero debería dejar esos duros entrenamientos para los campesinos, usted debería de aprender artes... tocar el koto... pintar...

-No me gustar tocar el koto y prefiero el dibujo a la pintura gracias

-Tokio-sama

-Lista –dijo ella, la chica salió detrás del biombo totalmente cambiada, llevaba un traje de pelea justo a su medida y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Tokio-sama... de verdad va a ir

-Claro

-Debería de pensar en sus heridas

-No me molestan

-Pero y su ida al templo... su padre...

-Hay Ogae ––solo le dije eso a papá, para que no me obligara a ir con ese Tokashi

-¡Tokio-sama!

-No importa... tengo que irme

-¡Tokio-sama!

-Llegare tarde

-TOKIO-SAMA -La chica se perdió en la lejanía y la mujer ya mayor no pudo hacer más que verla, suspiro

-A Takagi-san no le va a gustar esto

-Ya casi llego–dijo la joven agitada se había ido lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron había llegado finalmente a una casa grandísima que estaba algo alejada del pueblo, su sonrisa se amplio abrió la puerta principal

-Buenos días –dijo ella ante la puerta estaba una pequeña de no más de 7 años tenía una larga cabellera azabache y una mirada celeste, le sonreía

-!Toki... ya llegaste!

-¡Konichiwa!

-Pensé que no ibas a venir... ya te habías tardado mucho... –la mujer se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura, vio sus encantadores ojos azules, su sonrisa se amplio revolvió sus pelos oscuros

-¡No tienes fe en mi!

-No... porque eres una impuntual

-¡QUE DIJISTE... TE VOY A ENSEÑAR! –dijo ella tomando en brazos a la preciosa pequeña que estaba frente a ella comenzando a dar vueltas por toda la habitación... una vez que termino la chiquilla estaba toda mareada pero aun así continuo platicando alegremente

-¡Papa me esta entrenando!

-En serio

-¡Hai y ahora soy muy fuerte!

-¡Tokio, ya llegaste!

-Si muy buenos días Sango-san... ¿como ha estado?

-Bien muy bien... ¿Tokio que te paso en la cara?

-Ah... esto nada, importante –la hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y mirada celeste cual su hija se acerco levanto el mechón del pelo con el cual cubría gran parte de su cara y suspiro apenada

-Oh... Tokio

-Por favor Sango-san no se preocupe por mi

-Toki...

-Vamos no ponga esa cara donde esta el sensei

-Tokio...

-De verdad... Sango-san, estoy bien, soy una chica muuuuuy fuerte

-Soujiro esta el dojo

-Si ya me lo imaginaba, ¿desesperado?

-Algo

-Comprendo... permiso Sango-san –la joven se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera avanzar algo la voz de una pequeña niña le hizo volverse

-Toki-chan

-¿Qué pasa?

-Después de tu entrenamiento te quedaras a jugar conmigo

-Por supuesto pequeña... pero ahora tengo que irme ya conoces a tu padre

-Si Toki, no te tardes te voy a esperar...

-Hai...

La mujer corrió detrás de la casa hacía donde había un gigantesco dojo, la puerta estaba entreabierta lo que significaba que el maestro ya le esperaba, recorrió la puerta con suavidad, todavía no había entrado cuando escucho oír de dentro

-Llegas tarde Tokio

-Disculpe maestro tuve un pequeño inconveniente

-¿Otra vez peleando con tu dama de compañía?

-Como lo supo...

-Siempre es lo mismo

-Pues si, ya sabe... nunca quiere que venga a entrenar, cree que esto no es importante

-La mayoría de las personas lo piensan y más si es una chica quien lo practica

-En eso tiene razón... como me gustaría que lo viera de la forma en que yo lo veo

-Ojala pudiéramos cambiar el mundo con solo desearlo...–el hombre se volteo de su meditación, era alto bien parecido de cabellos azabaches cual la hija y ojos cafés parecia bastante severo, miro a la joven con detenimiento - ¿Tokio que te paso en la cara?

-Ah, un pequeño accidente –el hombre se le acerco se inclino un poco y vio el golpe en la cara de la joven, suspiro

-Un feo golpe

-No no tanto ya ni me duele

-Eres fuerte Tokio, pero no invencible, tienes que cuidarte más

-Si sensei...

-De momento lo que tenemos que hacer es esforzarnos en lo mejor que podamos

-Hai

-Bien, entonces Tokio toma una shinai

-¿Shinai?

-Hai

-¿Otra vez?

-Hai

-Maestro usted prometió que...

-No te prometí nada Tokio... dije que te entrenaría porque tu así lo quisiste, pero recuerda lo que te dije...

-"Si quieres que te entrene va a ser bajo las reglas de mi escuela... sin espadas, no kodachis, no katanas, no nada, solo con una shinai"... si lo recuerdo...

-Bien entonces...

-Maestro pero yo ya se utilizar una katana y una shinai es... un juego de niños...

-Tokio...

-Estoy segura de que incluso usted sería mejor con una katana que con una espada de bambú

-¡Takagi-san!

-¿Si maestro?

-Recuerdas el lema de la escuela Kamiya Kaashin

-Si maestro

-La escuela Kamiya Kaashin es para proteger no para matar a nadie... una espada es un arma y su función es matar... yo no lo acepto y por ello me rijo bajo este estilo de vida... por eso no puedo llevar una katana de verdad, ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo

-Bien, ahora Tokio toma una shinai

-Si...

-Tokio...

-Si maestro... no creas que solo porque es de madera no puedes pelear con ella... hoy mismo te demostrare que es lo que se puede hacer con ella...

-Maestro...

-En guardia Tokio

-Saito-san

-Si Okita

-Encontré un poco información que me pidió... tome

-Gracias... –el joven le tendió las papeles que tenía en la mano, el capitán comenzó a leerlos rápidamente

-Tokashi... empresario... adinerado... desgraciado...no es suficiente... esto ya lo sabía...

-A habido poco tiempo se hace lo que se puede

-Si lo entiendo... me quedare con ellos... pero continua con la investigación

-Hai...

-Okita

-Si...

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las 7 de la tarde...

-Tengo que irme...

-Ira con la señori...

-Continua con la investigación

-Si Saito-san

_-Tengo que verla _

-Por Kami estoy muerta

-Toki-chan estas bien

-Si Kaoru-chan... solo que tu padre es muy severo cuando se lo propone –dijo la mujer sentada el pórtico de la entrada de la casa de los Kamiya, al lado estaba la pequeña que sostenía la espada de bambu

-Si... ese es mi papá...oh...quien es... –dijo la pequeña viendo la silueta de un hombre alto que veía a las dos fijamente, Tokio se levanto casi de un salto, la niña le miro asombrada

-Toki... le conoces...

-Hajime

-Tokio...

-¿Cómo?... me encontraste

-Tengo buenos informantes...

-Me has estado vigilando...

-Tu que crees...

-¡Tu! –la chica se le quedo viendo de una forma bastante fea al hombre que se le acercaba a ella, le sonrió una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca... la joven sintió que la pequeña le jalaba de las mangas de su traje de entrenamiento

-Tokio...

-¿Si Kaoru?

-Lo conoces...

-Por desgracia...

-A mi también me alegra verte... –la chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

-Tokio

-¿Si Kaoru?

-¿Es tu novio?

-¿Qué? –la muchacha se puso de mil colores volteo a ver a la niña que estaba a su lado esperando respuesta volteo a ver al hombre que aun seguía viéndole son una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal

-¡Que cosas dices Kaoru!...las niñas buenas no dicen eso

-Pero si ella parece una niña muy buena...

-¡Tu cállate!... Kaoru... esas cosas no se preguntan así sin más

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque, no... vamos, es suficiente por hoy, ve adentro que ya es algo tarde...

-... pero que no íbamos a jugar... –la mujer se volteo a ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella su ruborizo un poco y dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña

-... lo siento Kaoru... creo que hoy no podremos jugar juntas...pero te prometo que mañana sin falta

-Bueno... Toki, no olvides tu shinai

-Ah, si gracias Kaoru... –la pequeña le entrego la espada, la joven mujer pudo escuchar detrás de ella un bufido como de burla, más no dijo nada, se inclino un poco para con la jovencita y dijo maternalmente

-Ahora entra a la casa

-Hai...te espero mañana...

-Adiós...

La pequeña entro a casa y la joven se quedo al lado del capitán que veía la casa, la joven kendoka comenzó a caminar con el hombre a su lado

-Kaoru-chan... Tokio ya se fue...

-Hai...

-Pero ya esta oscuro... le hubieras dicho que Soujiro le acompañara...

-No es necesario hoy va con su novio...

-¿Novio?... Tokio tiene novio

-Hai... aunque se ve muy serio para Toki...

-Vaya no sabía que Tokio tuviera novio...

-Si... pero es algo raro, tiene unos rasgos muy fríos y unos ojos feos

-¡Kaoru!

-Pero es cierto mamá, tiene unos ojos muuuuuuuuy feos

-Achu, Achu

-Salud

-Gracias

-¡Seguro alguien esta hablando mal de ti!

-Es lo más seguro

-Hajime

-¿Si?

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Dijiste que me esperarías ¿no?

-Si lo dije

-Y vine a escoltarte a tu casa

-Que amable... –dijo ella irónica –pero temo decirte que no necesito escolta –dijo ella apresurando el paso, el hombre sonrió y siguió apresurando el paso para no quedarse atrás

-Que raro que lo digas cuando tienes una dama de compañía que te escolta a todos lados

-¡Otra vez con eso!... Ogae, no me acompaña a todos lados, o acaso la ves por aquí

-¡Que genio, Toki-chan!

-Deja de decirme así, ahora dime como me encontraste en la casa del maestro Kamiya

-No fue difícil... tienes un patrón de conducta muy común, entrenas en el dojo Kamiya desde que llegaste a Aizu, sales todos los días a la misma hora y vas caminando a casa.. podría ser peligroso

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero no tengo miedo... tengo un muy buen maestro y una buena técnica

-Realmente crees que te podrías defender con un débil pedazo de madera –dijo el señalando con desprecio la shinai que traía en la mano izquierda

-Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero te sorprenderías lo fuerte que se puede llegar a ser con una shinai

-No me digas

-Si te digo

-No dudo que pueda ser maravilloso para que los niños se entrenen pero la espada japonesa es sin duda la mejor arma

-Puede ser

-Lo es

-Solo porque tu lo digas no significa que lo sea

-Pero lo es

-¿Seguro?

-Mucho

-Bien... entonces ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

-¿Apuesta?

-Si puedo vencerte con mi shinai tu te disculparas por tu ofensa

El hombre se sonrió se acerco mucho a la mujer para quedar a unos pocos centímetros le dijo suavemente

-Me parece bien... pero en el probable caso de que yo gane cual sería mi premio

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Eso ya lo discutiremos luego

-No confió en ti

-No me importa

-Eres un desgraciado

-Ya lo he oído antes... y bien aceptas

-...acepto

-Ya lo sabía

-Dijiste algo

-No

-Que te parece ahí -dijo ella señalando un páramo en donde había un hermoso lago, había varias luciérnagas que iluminaban la noche y el piso era liso, perfecto para entrenar, Tokio se sonrojo, era un lugar perfecto para una cita de amor pero no para una pelea, sonrió que más daba, si esa era la forma en la que ellos se comunicaban que así fuera.

Dieron un par de pasos, la joven se coloco en la guardia común de la escuela Kaashin, el en cambio se coloco de una forma muy extraña.

-Lista Tokio –dijo el, la joven pudo como el colocaba en la espada su mano izquierda, le miro extrañada, nunca había visto esa postura

-¿Qué es eso?

-Gatotzu

-¿Qué?

-Mi técnica favorita... mi especialidad

-Gatotzu –el hombre se lanzo a atacar, la mujer apenas si lo vio grito asustada pero lo pudo esquivar con mucho trabajo cayo en el pasto con los ojos bien abiertos

-Gatotzu

-Eres muy rápida Tokio, pero no creo que tengas más suerte la próxima vez–la chica aun no lo podía creer, seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que la sonrisa de su compañero se profundizaba cada vez más

_-Como es que tiene esa velocidad_

-¿Asustada?

-¿Eh?

-No te culpo, gracias a esta técnica fue que me nombraron capitán

-¡Bah, no fue nada–dijo ella levantándose del pasto y sacudiéndose el polvo como si no hubiera pasado nada

-¿Entonces porque estas temblando?

-Solo me sorprendiste

-Lo siento Tokio, el que gane esa apuesta seré yo...

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo ella con una sonrisa - no me voy a dejar ganar

-No lo digas con tanta seguridad -La chica se puso en guardia

-He entrenado por muchos años con los mejores, pero creo que lo has olvidado –dijo ella

-Del mismo modo que tu seguramente has olvidado que yo soy un capitán

-No, no lo he olvidado

-Pues tal pareciera que si...

-Hablas mucho, vamos ata... –el hombre no espero a que ella terminara la frase se lanzo nuevamente sobre ella, le tomo del cuello de su traje de entrenamiento, la tumbo contra el piso se coloco sobre ella, y puso la katana bajo su cuello.

-Gane –dijo Saito con una sonrisa, la joven le veía sorprendida, la ultima vez había visto el movimiento, pero esta vez no vio nada, se sonrojo –no bajes nunca la guardia

-Mou... me tomaste desprevenida

-En la guerra no te van a decir cuando te van a atacar

-No es justo

-Si lo es... ahora está bajo mi merced, Tokio Takagi–dijo el hundiendo más le espada bajo su cuello, la joven podía sentir el frió acero sobre su piel, sin embargo no se asusto en lo más mínimo

-¿Vas a matarme?

-Podría hacerlo

-Podrías, pero no lo harías

-No estés tan segura

-Oh Hajime de eso ciertamente lo estoy

-¿Crees que me conoces?

-Por supuesto –dijo ella con un poco de voz sensual paso su mano izquierda hacia su mejilla, le toco con suavidad, el hombre seguía con la espada bajo su cuello, -te conozco tan bien que no estas seguro si debes de matarme o de besarme

-Tokio...

-¿Me equivoco?-la mujer le sonrió, paso sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su gi, el cual delineo perfectamente con la punta de sus dedos, justo en ese momento el soltó la espada, la sonrisa de ella se agrando mucho, todo había resultado de acuerdo al plan, el 3er capitán apenas se si lo podía creer, realmente ella lo estaba seduciendo, no era un sueño, parecía muy real, Tokio se veía más bonita que nunca le sonreía, estaba toda roja –esa era tu parte de la apuesta...

-Tokio... –el hombre se inclino un poco, la mujer le vio con los ojos entrecerrados, sintió su respiración cálida sobre sus mejillas, era todo perfecto, sin embargo, un comentario de la mujer le hizo volver a la realidad

-Hajime... no bajes la guardia

-...¿eh?

Y entonces paso un buen golpe dado en la parte más sensible de los hombres y su prisionera estaba libre, la joven reía alegremente, tomo del brazo del capitán a su lado, le hizo una llave le tumbo, coloco su rodilla izquierda sobre su espalda la otra sobre el piso, con una mano jalo su brazo atrás en la espalda y con la otra tomo la preciada espada japonesa del susodicho y la coloco sobre su cuello, el tenía la cara roja, del coraje la vergüenza y el dolor claro esta, si bien el miburo, era muy fuerte tampoco era de piedra

-Carajo, Tokio...

-¡Tu mismo lo dijiste, no bajes nunca la guardia!

-Tokio...

-Técnica secreta de Tokio Takagi, el poder de la seducción

-¡¡¡¡ESO NO ES UNA TÉCNICA!

-¿Qué dices? Pero si te vencí con ella...

-Me tomaste desprevenido

-El la guerra nunca te vas a decir cuando te van a atacar

-¡¡¡TOKIO!

-No trates de soltarte Hajime, la escuela Kamiya Kaashin tiene muy buenas llaves, y a pesar de que no soy muy buena, se dos que tres buenas técnicas

-¡¡¡TOKIO!

-Como esta... no se necesita mucha fuerza, pero una vez que tu oponente este en el piso es prácticamente imposible que se pueda soltar solo

-Por favor... podría zafarme en este momento de esta llave y...

-¿Ah si, ¿entonces porque no lo has hecho?

-¡Carajo! –dijo este moviéndose bruscamente para soltarse, pero en lugar de soltarse solo hacía que ella le jalara más del brazo, escuchaba a la joven reír, sintió como encajo su rodilla en la espalda de el y se inclino un poco le susurro al oído

-Un consejo Hajime, nunca subestimes a Tokio Takagi

El hombre rió por lo bajo y le dijo en voz baja

-Tomare tu consejo –la mujer sonrió complacida, finalizo con la llave aventó la espada japonesa y le ayudo a levantarse

-¿Estas bien?

-Hai

-Me sorprendiste

-¿Qué?

-Me sorprendiste mírate eres tan delgada que nadie supondría que tuvieras esa fuerza

-Como veras no pase estos años cosiendo y cocinando

-Ya me doy cuenta... por cierto que paso con la apuesta

-¿La apuesta, ah si... supongo que se quedo en empate ¿no, tu me venciste primero y luego yo te vencí a ti estamos a mano

-Supongo

-Decepcionado

-No

-Lo supuse... pero unos segundos más y hubieras llevado a cabo tu parte ganadora de la apuesta

-Supones bien... vamos te llevare a casa

-Gracias

También vendrás mañana

-No lo se

-Entonces te esperare por tercera vez...

Bien, que les pareció un poco cursi, ¿no, cualquier critica, comentario, sugerencia... en el siguiente capitulo espero ya poner un poco más de acción, gracias por su tiempo.


	6. La cita

**La cita primera parte **

-Llegamos

-Gracias por traerme

-No fue nada –dijo el tratando de no darle mucha importancia, la mujer sonrió ligeramente, sintió la cara un poco caliente, nuevamente volteo la mirada hacía su amigo de a infancia, y lo que vio le dejo boquiabierta le sonreía, Hajime le sonreía a ella, y no de esa forma extraña en la que generalmente lo hacía, esta vez había algo diferente parecía sumamente pacifico, e inclusive le pareció que tierno, eso era realmente extraño

-Hajime... por... –el le detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios, el rubor de su joven compañera se incremento

-Tokio...

-¿Si?

-Eres hermosa

-...que dices

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Hajime...no se... –dijo ella con voz queda, parecía que de un momento a otro se le iba a quebrar la voz

-Aunque te niegues de igual manera lo haré

-Hajime... –fue lo ultimo que ella dijo, pudo ver como su amigo de la infancia se inclinaba lo suficiente como para quedar a su altura, sintió la respiración de el mezclándose con la suya, unos milímetros más... y... estaba muy cerca, tanto que...

-¡KONICHIWA TOKIO-SAMA! -

-Ahhhhh –la chica se levanto del su cómodo futon por un momento se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, no entendía nada, recorrió con la vista el cuarto, era el suyo y estaba sola, de no ser por su dama de compañía por supuesto... lo entendió todo, había sido un sueño –¡maldición fue un sueño! –dijo ella golpeando levemente sus sabanas

-¿Tokio-sama?... pasa algo

-Ogae me arruinaste el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida –dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida, la mujer frunció el entrecejo y dijo de una forma un tanto cortante

-Y usted le arruino el desayuno a tu padre

-¿Perdón?

-Takagi-sama se quedo esperándole hasta tarde para tomar su desayuno y usted no apareció y...

-Lo siento, no me pude levantar hoy... pero ahora bajo... ¿papa...

-Su padre ya se fue Tokio-sama... fue a visitar a Tokashi-sama y quería que usted le acompañara

-Ohhhhhhh, que mal –fingió ella –ya no podré decirle los buenos días

-Así es Tokio-sama

-Bueno supongo que podré aprovechar mejor mi día

-Tokio-sama...

-No empieces Ogae –dijo ella corriendo tras su biombo -por ejemplo ahora iré a entrenar y luego podré ir con...

-¿Con...

-Nada, no dije nada –dijo la encantadora muchacha con una sonrisa, Tokio salió detrás de su biombo con su tipico traje de entrenamiento se acerco a su ventanal vio sus gruesas cortinas y las abrió de par en par, el brillo del sol le calo en los ojos, y por un momento creyo que lo que estaba viendo era una simple ilusión ahí estaba su compañero de la infancia, su querido Hajime, la mujer abrio la boca para decir algo pero nada salio de ella, solo se le quedo viendo, el se cruzo en brazospara luego poder sonreirle de una forma que ella interpreto como desafiante

_-Hajime... que... –_pensó la muchacha, le veía con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creerlo, por un segundo el mundo se le detuvo, sonrió un poco, pero un comentario de su dama de compañía le hizo volver a la realidad

-Tokio-sama... mire le acaba de llegar un paquete de Tokashi-sama y...oh es un kimono que hermoso –la mujer se apresuro a cerrar las cortinas y darse vuelta totalmente, rió tontamente

-Perdón decías Ogae...

-Tokio-sama esta bien...

-Si de maravilla

-Se ve algo nerviosa

-Yoooo, para nada, noooo Ogae, para nada...

-Bien... si usted lo dice, mire Tokio-sama, el kimono que le manda Tokashi-sama

-Ah, si que lindo –dijo ella mirando con desprecio el kimono, odiaba el color verde y ese kimono tenía verde en las mangas, la tela,el obi, los adornos, era detestable

-Debería probárselo

-Quizás después...

-Pero señora... podría ponerselo y visitar la ciudad, esta precioso el día... mire

-¿Ogae? –dijo la mujer espantada al ver como su dama de compañía se acercaba peligrosamente a las cortinas, Tokio prácticamente salto para impedir que las abriera

-¿Pasa algo malo Tokio-sama?

-No, no nada

-Bien... entonces si me permite...

-¿A donde vas Ogae?

-A abrir las cortinas, esta habitación necesita luz... Tokio-sama de verdad se siente bien...

-Si... eh si... pero... eh detente…

-Señora es mi trabajo

-Hoy no

-Tokio-sama...permítame

-NOOO, gracias Ogae... no es necesario...que te molestes... es decir... ya lo haré yo... pero antes... Ogae porque no bajas y me le dices a la cocinera que me haga una buena sopa, hoy amanecí con un antojo increíble de sopa...

-Tokio-sama

-Vamos, Ogae, vamos, que muero de hambre

-Tokio-sama

-¿Ogae, desobedeces una orden directa mía?

-No

-Entonces... ve y cumple lo que ordene

-Si señora...

La mujer acompaño a su dama de compañía hasta la puerta con su sonrisa en el rostro y la cerro con seguro un momento después de que ella salió, suspiro nerviosa, volteo hacia el centro de su habitación, el 3er capitán ya no estaba en el balcón esperando, ahora se encontraba en media habitación nuevamente con su sonrisa, maligna en el rostro.

-Hajime...

-No sabía que fueras tan floja Tokio, apenas levantarte si ya pasan de las diez

-Hajime... que haces... si Ogae si te hubiera visto... tuve que mentirle

-Y muy mal que mientes, sin duda no tendrías éxito como actriz...

-Hajime

-¿Dime?

-¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!

-Tu dama de compañía te va a oír

La mujer se llevo las manos a la boca y miro de mal modo a su compañero mientras decía de una forma muy queda

-¡Esta loco, me vas a meter en un problema... además que haces aquí!

-Es mi día libre

-¿Tu día libre?

-Si

-¿Te dan días libres en el shinshengumi?

-Si, los fines de semana generalmente... si no hay nada que hacer, podemos salir a la ciudad...

-¿Salir a la ciudad y que podrían hacer...

-¿No tienes ni idea?

-No

-No pensé que fueras tan ingenua... saliendo a la ciudad se puede pasar un buen rato

-¿Un buen rato? –la mujer parpadeo un par de veces, y miro de una forma fulminante a su compañero –eso significa...

-Los demás soldados salen a las casa de te cercanas... los placeres carnales son necesarios... para cualquier hombre... aunque sean miembros del shinshengumi–ella se puso roja de coraje, estaba furiosa, eso significaba que el también, sacudió la cabeza un poco para sacarse esa idea, volteo a ver a su compañero, estaba más que furiosa, estaba molesta como nunca en su vida, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría mil veces muerto, quería gritarle y golpearle sin embargo controlo un poco su tono de voz y dijo

-¿Incluyéndote?

-¿Qué?

-Si ya sabes... si te dan un día libre cada semana y has sido capitán por lo menos unos tres años... –su cara se puso roja, cada vez se sentía más enojada–bien no hay que ser un genio, sin duda has tenido muchos buenos ratos de seguro...

-Tokio...

-Claro... capitán, por supuesto...

-Tokio...

-¿Qué?

-Nunca había tomado un día libre si te sirve de consuelo -el la miro dijo como si no importara, la mujer dejo de hablar en el acto y se quedo boquiabierta se sonrió

-Eh... en serio...

-En serio

-Ah... bueno... me... me alegro por ti -dijo ella sintiéndose levemente apenada, seguía sintiendo la mirada de su compañero sobre de ella, ya ni sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos volteo a otro lado fingiendo indiferencia mientras que escucho como se acercaba a ella, dando unos grande pasos para poder llegar, la mujer dio dos pasos atrás tratando de alejarse pero el le detuvo suavemente tomando su hombro, levanto su mechón de pelo y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Apenas se nota el golpe

-¿Que?

-El que te dio ese desgraciado... Tokashi–dijo el tocando levemente su mejilla

-Ah, si claro –dijo ella con una sonrisa, miro con dulzura a su compañero, el se veía muy satisfecho, esa mirada le hizo volver a la realidad, se saco bruscamente de su toque, ante su mirada de sorpresa, el no hizo más nada más su sonrisa se desvaneció, Tokio se sintió levemente enfadada no con el sino, con ella misma por caer tan rápido en su juego, se dio vuelta y un tanto indignada y dijo con un tono de voz un tanto altiva

-Bien y ya que es tu día libre, debo de suponer que el motivo de tu visita es...-dijo ella esperando que el terminara la frase que el ya había empezado pero el en cambio dijo de una forma muy calmada y casi inaudible

-No puede un amigo visitar a su mejor amiga

-¿Mejor amiga?

-No tengo muchos conocidos

-Eso lo explica todo... bien... supongo que debo de sentirme halagada por ser tu primera vez...

-¿Perdón? –dijo el extrañado miro a la mujer frente a ella, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero le aclaro sin ninguna malicia

-La primera vez que sales a tomar un día libre...

-Claro –dijo sintiendo como que le quitaban un peso de encima, ahora fue el turno de el de ponerse levemente nervioso, como explicarle que se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ella y en la dulce sonrisa que le dedico, en el suave tacto que le erizo la piel y el beso que nunca se llevo a cabo, miro a otro lado y trato de permanecer lo más calmado posible.

-Todavía no me respondes

-¿Qué?

-El porque viniste

-Ya te dije... tenía un día libre y supuse que... bueno... podríamos...

-Hajime...

-¿Qué? –dijo el con un malhumor que le apareció de repente

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?

-... mmmsi

-¿Algo así como... una cita?

-... mmmsi

-¿Perdón dijiste, no te escuche?

-No tientes tu suerte Tokio –dijo el con una voz sumamente peligrosa, Tokio sonrió ampliamente y le dijo suavemente

-Será un placer tener una cita contigo, Hajime-dijo ella besando suavemente su mejilla, un leve rubor apareció en su rostro, le miro traviesa y continuo –espera aquí me cambiare de ropa –y dicho esto corrió detrás de su biombo tomando en brazos un encantador kimono rojo –no vayas a mirar eh

-¿Por quien me tomas?

-Era broma

-Mala broma

-No aguantas nada

-¿Ese es el kimono que te dio ese Tokashi?

-¿Cual? –dijo ella asomándose detrás de su biombo, miro hacía donde su amigo señalaba y accedió -ah si… el gran Tokashi con sus grandes regalos

El hombre se acerco al kimono le miro con desprecio sin duda era un kimono sumamente costoso se sintió levemente enfadado al saber que no podía ofrecerle nada como eso, toco la tela era muy suave, pero solo en ese instante recordó

-Es verde…

-Así es –dijo la mujer contestándole detrás del biombo

-Tu odias el color verde

-Todavía lo recuerdas –dijo la mujer saliendo detrás del biombo totalmente cambiada, el hombre estaba de espaldas

-Por supuesto –al ver que el no volteaba ella decidió llamarle suavemente

–Ya estoy –el volteo hacía donde le había llamado su compañera y lucho por no quedar boquiabierto, la mujer se veía levemente apenada, pero aun así dio una vuelta girando en la punta de su pie y le dijo con su sonrisa usual en los labios

-¿Cómo me veo? –el 3er capitán tardo unos pocos segundos en responderle, sin duda nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa que ella, no es que no le hubiese visto antes con un kimono, sino que más bien el feo golpe que tenía en el rostro no le permitió captar correctamente su belleza –Hajime...

-... eh... te ves bien

-Gracias... un poco seco.. pero gracias

-Vamos

-Solo espera un segundo... le dejare un nota a Ogae no quiero que se preocupe... listo ya esta... ahora si, podemos irnos

-Bien entonces vamos -dijo el tendiéndole su mano galantemente

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que a tu querida Ogae le extrañaría que salieras de tu habitación acompañada de un hombre

-Si pero, entonces como...

-Utiliza tu imaginación

La chica se acerco al balcón miro hacía abajo estaban en un segundo piso, y el suelo se veía muy lejos, muy duro y sobre todo como una no posible salida

-...ni se te ocurra

-No te di opción –dijo el tomando a la chica de la cintura con mucho cuidado, la chica trato de gritar pero estaba demasiado asustada, su miedo se incremento al ver como se acercaba a su balcón cada vez más

-¿Qué vas a...

-Agarrate fuerte... –dijo el con su sonrisa muy pronunciada, la mujer ahogo un grito al sentir que el suelo se desvaneció de sus pies y frente a ellos se mostraba el terrible suelo, se aferró al gi de su amigo al tiempo que cerro los ojos con furia esperando recibir el golpe que nunca llego, solo sintió como aterrizaba en el piso con una suavidad asombrosa

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos -dijo el con su voz sarcástica, la chica que aun se aferraba a su gi y temblaba entre sus brazos abrió sus ojos

-Estamos vivos –mascullo sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban

-¡Pensé que no le tenías miedo a nada!

-Hajime –gruño ella, sintiendo que el depositaba con suavidad en el piso

-Vamos no estaba tan alto

-¡Son dos pisos!

-He saltado lugares más altos –dijo el con su cruel sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, la mujer le miro frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que golpeaba levemente su hombro

-Eso fue estúpido

-Deja de quejarte –dijo el saliendo junto con la joven de la gigantesca casa de la mujer

-Bien a donde vamos...

Silencio por respuesta

-No sabes a donde vamos ¿verdad?

-No conozco muy bien la ciudad

-¡Entonces yo te la enseñare, vamos!

-Espera Tokio...

-Tokio-sama –llamo la dama de compañía suavemente a la puerta por enésima vez, saco una llave de su obi y la paso por la cerradura, la abrió, estaba sola, no entendía nada la habitación no tenía otra salida más que la ventana pero no era imposible, estaban demasiado alto, la mujer se acerco a la mesita de su señora donde un papel le llamo la atención, al instante reconoció la caligrafía era de Tokio

_-Ogae, saldré a dar un paseo por la ciudad no me esperes._

_Atte Tokio Takagi_

-Señora Tokio

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad de Aizu...

-¡No es hermoso Aizu, es una ciudad tan bella!

-Si –dijo el con un tono de voz un tanto aburrido, si era una ciudad hermosa, pero la diversión para el no consistía en pasear y ver algunos puestos, más sin embargo la mujer a su lado parecía maravillada

-Deberías de ver que lindo esta en las noches.. hay tantos brillos y música y... oh mira.. –dijo ella corriendo hacía un puesto en donde vendían algunos adornos para el pelo –que lindo –dijo ella con su usual sonrisa, su compañero vio lo que la mujer había tomado un hermoso broche tallado en madera, adornado de unas flores de cerezo pintadas a mano –es precioso

-Se te vería bien

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-...supongo

-Tal vez, debería comprarlo...pero... no se–el capitán miro la etiqueta colgando de este, saco de una manga de su obi unas monedas y se las dio al encargado del puesto

-Oye no... que haces... Hajime, no era necesario –dijo ella sintiéndose levemente apenada por el haberle comprado el broche que tanto quería

-No era muy costoso –dijo el como si no le diera importancia

-Pero... Hajime

-Además ya te dije creo que se te vería bien –dijo el tomando el broche y dándoselo a ella que no cabía de su asombro

-Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa al tiempo que se lo acomodaba en el pelo, se le veía bastante bien el sonrió complacido -Hajime-kun -el hombre frunció el entrecejo y le miro de una forma extraña, parecía apenado...

-No me llames así

-Mou... pero cuando era niña siempre te llamaba así

-Cuando eras niña, yo también lo era, así que ese "kun" era correcto

-Oh perdóneme señor entonces te llamare Hajime-san o mejor...

-Saito-san –tanto uno como el otro voltearon a sus espaldas, a el casi se le fue el mundo a los pies y ella se veía asombrada, Tokio volteo a verlo por su cara los conocía perfectamente, la mujer nuevamente volteo hacía quien le había llamado,y solo entonces se percato de queeran 3 hombres, le escucho hablar

-Okita, Harada... ¿que hacen aquí?...-su voz se torno más fría cuando dijo -¿y que hace Jinei con ustedes?

-¿Qué recibimiento es ese amigo Saito?-dijo Jinei con una sonrisa en la cara, Saito le regreso la mirada con sumo despreció y sin dejar de verle dijo al que estaba más cerca de el

-Harada...explicame

-Veníamos en la misma dirección... así que... -Harada se encogió en hombros como si no le diera la mayor importancia, más Saito se veía sumamente enfadado, miraba a Jinei de una forma terrible, este en cambio parecía muy divertido y dijo sarcástico

-No solo tu eres el que recibe un día libre Saito

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a caminar un poco por la ciudad y conocer y usted...ah... viene... acompañado –dijo Okita al reconocer a la mujer al lado de su amigo

-¿Qué dices Okita el viejo lobo acompañado?... Vaya, y no de cualquier mujer, una preciosura

Saito vio hacía atrás de el se encontraba Tokio que al parecer no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando Jinei siguió preguntando

-Debo de suponer que esta es tu mujer de la cual todo el mundo habla

-Jinei...

-¿Su mujer? –pensó Tokio mirando de forma extraña a su compañero –Hajime me considera como su mujer –la chica miro al hombre al que Saito lo había reconocido como Jinei y luego a el le dijo en voz queda aunque la pregunta era más que obvia

-¿Los conoces?

-Por desgracia... son Harada, Okita y Jinei, los dos primeros capitanes del shinshen el ultimo un simple soldado –Jinei se vio bastante molesto por ese comentario más sin embargo se lo guardo y dijo con todo el afán de vengarse

-Saito, Saito, Saito... no tienes malos gustos... ningún mal gusto para nada –dijo

-Bastardo –dijo Saito en voz baja mientras que Jinei continuaba viendo descaradamente a la mujer que se hinchaba de coraje al ver a un hombre tan grosero, más la amabilidad de los otros dos presentes le hizo volver a la realidad

-Es un placer preciosa –dijo Harada con una sonrisa demasiado grande, Tokio parpadeo un par de veces, era un muchachito el que le saludada por su físico parecía no tener más de su edad pero aún así le contesto con amabilidad

-Encantada

-Es un gusto volver a verla

-¿Volver a verme?... ah claro, usted fue quien me ayudo con mi paquete aquel día... el que estaba aquel día con el doctor –Okita accedía con la cabeza a cada recuerdo que ella decía, parecía muy feliz de finalmente conocer a la mujer que había sido su amiga de la infancia,de uno de sus más queridos amigos,sin embargosu felicidad se esfumo al escuchar los nunca apropiados comentarios de su otro compañero -¡debe de ser un muy buen amigo de Hajime!

-"Hajime", vaya, vaya, ya hasta dejas que te llame por tu nombre, ese es amor... ¿no Saito, o debería decir "Hajime" –Jinei estallo en carcajadas esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba seguro que lo iba a matar, en menos de un segundo Saito, le tomo del cuello de su gi le golpeo fuertemente contra una pared y le dijo con una voz muy fría muy queda y sobre todo muy peligrosa, escucho a lo lejos un grito de la parte femenina de los ahí presentes, y una llamada por parte de su fiel camarada, sin embargo los evadió olímpicamente.

-Creo que ya hablaste suficiente Jinei

-Te parece porque apenas me estoy calentando

-Pues permíteme enfriarte tus ánimos... deja de mirar a Tokio de esa manera y de decir idioteces delante de ella... Jinei le miraba de una forma muy fría no le respondía nada, Saito estaba enojado como nunca lo había visto, sonrío, de verdad estaba enamorado, Saito le tomo del gi y le levanto del suelo unos segundo de una forma amenazadora, aunque Jinei era alto, el 3er capitán lo era mucho más

-No me has respondido Jinei

-Hajime... no es necesario de verdad –dijo Tokio tranquilizándolo tocando suavemente su hombro –déjalo –Saito vio nuevamente a Jinei y le esbozo una sonrisa maniaca de las que solo el era capaz de brindar

-Si vuelvo a escuchar una sola palabra que este relacionada con Tokio, te voy a arrancar la lengua de un tirón ¿te quedo claro?

-Desgra...

-Te pregunte algo Jinei

-Hajime... -le llamo nuevamente la mujer Saito le vio de reojo estaba algo asustada, no podía seguir así

-Desaparécete Jinei y que no te vuelva a ver el día de hoy

-... –Hajime le soltó y le tiro en contra del piso el cual maldijo un par de veces mientras que escuchaba unas risas ahogadas de parte de los otros dos capitanes, el hombre se levanto tambaleandose miro de forma grosera a los presentes y se alejo con paso veloz...

-Bueno nosotros ya nos íbamos –dijo Harada con una sonrisa un poquito nerviosa, Okita en cambio parecía sumamente divertido

-Si Saito-san disfrute lo que quede del día, nuevamente un placer volver a verle señorita

-Si... –dijo Tokio despidiéndose mientras que veía a los hombres alejarse por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tuvo que ser ella la que rompiera ese incomodo silencio -vaya... –mascullo Tokio viendo a su acompañante –eres muy fuerte

-No ese era un debilucho

-Podría ser –la chica vio su mano estaba apretada con furia, tenía los nudillos blancos, al parece se estaba controlando demasiado, recordó que hace apenas unos segundos su suave toque había ayudado a dejar ese tipo miserable, entonces tal vez... con mucho cuidado y suavidad le tomo su mano con un poco de timidez, ese simple toque hizo que el se tranquilizara totalmente

-Vamos Hajime-kun no te molestes tanto... nofue nada...–la mujer le sonrió tranquilamente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el para poder seguir caminando, esperaba algún rechazo o distanciamiento de parte de el, más sin embargo nunca paso...

Hello, sigo por aquí, gracias a todas aquellas que han leído mi historia, Hada, Gabyhyatt, Ady muchas, muchas gracias, ah y una cosa, esta niña me parece que Hada me pregunto que, que onda, con lo del papa de Kaoru, y voy a responder, tenía ganas de que Hajime peleara contra Tokio en un estilo de lucha totalmente diferente a sus ideales y lo pensé ¿que estilo es el más alejado a mi maniático lobito?.. el kamiya…por supuesto, para esto se requería que ella ganará así la considerará algo más que una débil mujer. Aun así se que tiene algunos errores, ya que creo que la familia Kamiya no es de Aizu, pero, detalles espero no los tomen a mal. Creo que esta vez me tarde un poquitito más en subir mi historia, las tareas cada vez son más lo siento, pero ojala que les guste, nada más es la introducción a una parte más emocionante.

Nuevamente gracias aquienes han seguido con mi loca historia y espero les haya gustado el capitulo de esta ocasión.

Atte:Midory


	7. Cita parte 2

**Cita parte 2 **

Pasaron unos segundos caminando tomados de la mano, Tokio se sentía sumamente feliz, sentía como si realmente fuera la pareja formal de su amigo, se sonrojo con solo pensarlo, "_la mujer de Hajime... ese tipo lo dijo... y ahora estamos caminando por Aizu tomados de la mano, como si realmente..." _-rió tontamente

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo me acorde de un chiste...

-¿...?

-No tiene importancia... de verdad...Hajime tengo un poco de hambre ¿porque no vamos a comer algo?

-Tu eres la que conoce la ciudad

-Tomare eso como un si... hay un restaurante cercano donde venden una soba deliciosa y unos postres muy ricos

-Suena bien

-Te va a gustar mucho te lo prometo... –dijo Tokio soltando por unos segundos su mano caminando un poquito más aprisa que el levanto su mano derecha y le guiño un ojo de forma traviesa para luego continuar -palabra de Tokio Takagi

-Tokio mira por donde caminas–el joven trato de acercarse a ella, pero demasiado tarde, la chica ya había chocado contra un hombre, la chica casi cae al piso pero se mantuvo en pie y solo se tambaleo un poco, al tiempo que escucho detrás de ella

-Que torpe

_-Ya vera ese Hajime _–pensó, pero antes de recriminarle a su joven amigo tenía que hacer algo más importante disculparse, se inclino un poco y dijo con un leve rubor

-Discúlpeme por favor... venía distraída...

-No hay problema Tokio –le respondió una voz demasiado conocida por ella, la chica levanto la vista unos segundos y vio a la persona poseedora de esa voz

-¡Kamiya-sensei! Ah... que.. hace por... ah maestro por favor discúlpeme... no le vi y yo

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Tokio...

-Si maestro

-Pero me sorprendes generalmente no eres tan distraída Tokio

-Es que yo...

-Tokio –Hajime se acerco a ella, el hombre le miro a el y luego a ella

-Ya veo –dijo el con una sonrisa, Tokio le miro nerviosa

-Que modales, los míos... Hajime es mi maestro de kendo Kamiya-sensei, maestro mi... un amigo Hajime Saito

-Un placer Saito-san

Saito inclino un poco la cabeza como señal de respeto y lo único que dijo fue un

-Kamiya-san -Tokio miro a Hajime y luego al hombre, se quito un peso muy grande de encima, estaba feliz de presentarle a alguien a una de las personas más especiales de su vida, se limito a mirar a su amigo de una forma muy tierna, pero al momento dejo de hacerlo pues sintió que alguien le jalaba de una manga de su kimono, la voz aguda y el jaleo continuo de su manga le hizo saber perfectamente de quien se trataba

-!Toki, Toki!

-Ah Kaoru-chan –dijo Tokio inclinándose un poco para poder quedar a la altura de la pequeña futura kendoka, Kaoru le miro de una forma reprochante -¿qué pasa?

-¡Tu dijiste que hoy irías a jugar conmigo!

-Lo siento Kaoru-chan hoy no puedo pero... mañana sin falta

-Mou... ya van dos veces que me dices eso...

-Kaoru es que de verdad no puedo, pero mañana...

-¡Ah vienes con alguien!

-Si

-¿Quién es¿Quién es¿Quién es?

-Es Hajime-kun

-Tokio...¬¬

-Aaaaaah... Hajime...

-Así es

-¡Tu debes de ser el novio de Tokio!

-¿Eh!

-¿Queee!

-¡Kaoru, eso no se dice! –dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-Pero... debe de ser... fue por ella ayer al salir del entrenamiento... y hoy esta saliendo con ella... –el padre de la pequeña miro nuevamente a la mujer que ahora tenía el vivo color de una cereza

-¿Es eso cierto Tokio?

-Ehhhhh, vamos Hajime, nos vemos luego Kamiya-sensei, Kaoru-chan –pero antes de irse, la chica le dio un coscorrón discretamente por andar de habladora para luego poder caminar ignorando la queja de la niña.

Unos minutos después la mujer caminaba por entre las calles de Aizu cruzada de brazos y casi dando de gritos por el comportamiento de la pequeña

-¡Que niña tan indiscreta!

-Un poco

-¡Siempre ha sido así... siempre tan...

-¿Tan?

-¡Tan... levanta falsos!

-¡Levanta falsos!

El hombre rió entre dientes, haciendo que la mujer se sorprendiera por su comportamiento

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-Anda dime... ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

-¿Realmente quieres saber?

-Si no quisiera saber no te estaría preguntando

-No has oído lo que dicen...

-¿Qué?

-Que los niños siempre dicen la verdad

-Ah... –la mujer le sonrió dulcemente se acerco un poco a el y le dijo suavemente –eso también dicen de los borrachines... y eso no generalmente es cierto... mira llegamos –dijo ella señalando un enorme restaurante, en el cual entraba bastante gente parecía tener mucha popularidad, Hajime levanto la vista hacia el enorme letrero de madera y leyo

-¿El "Shirobeko"?

-!Es muy bueno te va a gustar, la comida aquí es deliciosa!

-...me parece haber visto uno como estos en Kyoto

-Es probable, tengo entendido que el dueño tiene restaurantes en varios lados... pero vamos no te quedes ahí parado entremos

-... si

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Aizu, en la enorme mansión, un hombre viejo y acaudalado entraba tras la puerta de la casa del que iba a ser su futuro yerno, una joven sirviente le recibió con mucha amabilidad,

-Buenas tardes Takagi-sama

-Buenas tardes¿se encuentra Tokashi-sama?

-Si señor, por favor espere aquí, iré a anunciarle su llegada –la joven desapareció detrás de una puerta corrediza tras una ultima inclinación, la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, pero era solo otra sirvienta que le llevaba una humeante taza de te, la joven se despidió del mismo modo que lo hizo su predecesora para luego poder dejarlo solo en aquella enorme habitación, Takagi vio la habitación, a pesar de que era ya pasada el medio día se sentía frió en esa casa, siempre le pareció extraño, se levanto del tatami para acercarse al ventanal de la habitación y abrirle de par en par, la calidez del sol le dio en el rostro, al tiempo que la puerta la habitación se abría nuevamente, se dio vuelta, a quien había ido a visitar finalmente se presento

-¡Takagi-sama!

-Tokashi-sama espero no haberle interrumpido

-En lo absoluto, solo me sorprendió un poco

-¿Puedo preguntar el porque?

-Cuando la sirvienta me dijo que Takagi-sama estaba aquí, la verdad esperaba ver a la señorita Takagi

-¿A Tokio?

-Si, tengo tiempo que no veo a mi prometida, quisiera hablar con ella, sobre el pequeño regalito que me dio en su pasada visita –dijo el hombre señalando un vendaje que cubría la pequeña herida le había hecho la joven heredera, el padre de la aludida no hizo más que inclinarse un poco y decir algo apesadumbradamente

-Le garantizo que no hay quien lo sienta más que yo, Tokashi-sama, Tokio tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es demasiado impulsiva

-Demasiado, para mi gusto

-Nuevamente me disculpo

-No tiene porque hacerlo Takagi-sama, si alguien debería disculparse tiene que ser ella

-Si señor

-Supongo que de momento sus disculpas habrán de bastarme, ya que veo que Tokio-san no se ha dignado a ofrecerlas

-Tokio, ha estado algo ocupada

-¿Demasiado ocupada, para hablar con su futuro marido?

-Aún es joven, no se ha dado cuenta de la responsabilidad que tiene por delante, recuerde que apenas tiene...

-La mayoría de edad Takagi-sama, aún es joven pero esta en edad casadera, recuerde que antes las mujeres eran casadas mucho más jóvenes de lo que es ahora Tokio-san... aunque, debo añadir que no es eso lo que realmente me preocupa...

-¿Perdón? -el hombre camino un poco hacía el ventanal se recrgo en este y se inclino un poco para luego proseguir a hablar con voz muy baja

-¿Puedo atreverme a decir algo Takagi-sama?

-Por supuesto

-A pesar de su carácter tan temperamental, no podemos negar que Tokio-sama, es una dama muy hermosa ¿no es cierto Takagi-sama?

-Tanto como lo fue su madre

-Belleza como la de ella no es muy común aquí en Aizu,

-En eso tiene razón

-Y seamos sinceros Takagi-sama... ella noes una joven que pasa desapercibida

-Si eso es cierto

-No pasa desapercibida ni por mujeres, y menos aún por hombres...

-Si

-Entonces supongo que entiende a que es lo que me refiero... Takagi-sama a riesgo de sonar un poco imprudente... me atrevo a pregunta... ¿Tokio-san no tendrá... algún...enamorado?

-Por favor no... Tokashi-sama... la simple mención es una burla

-¿En serio?

-En serio...a pesar de que generalmente ella es muysociable(demasiado a mi gusto)no tiene muchos amigos, no salemucho de casa y cuando lo hace generalmente es en compañía de Ogae o mía

-Ya veo...me tranquiliza bastante escuchar eso, pero si he de ser sincero, me deja intrigado, Tokio-san, no tiene muchos amigos pero y su infancia, acaso...

-De eso no se tiene porque preocuparse, como usted bien recuerda, Tokio permaneció gran parte de su infancia en casa de sus abuelos

-Si lo recuerdo

-Y según lo que me contaba su abuela no era muy sociable, solo tenía un amigo

-¿Solo un amigo?

-Si, un chiquillo del pueblo, creo que era un hijo de campesinos

-Vaya, parece que la caridad de la señorita Takagi empezó desde que era muy joven...jugar con un campesino.. pero continué, por favor, me da curiosidad ¿qué paso con el pequeño campesino?

-Le soy sincero... no estoy seguro... creo que el se fue cuando todavía era muy joven... nunca le volvió a ver, ó al menos nunca lo supe

-Ya veo, le agradezco realmente toda la información que me ha dado, realmente me tranquiliza bastante... vamos le invito a comer, conozco un buen lugar

-Gracias Tokashi-sama... y nuevamente le repito no tiene nada de que preocuparse, en lo absoluto

* * *

-Konichiwa –dijo una mujer con una sonrisa encantadora que les recibió en la entrada, Tokio le correspondió de igual manera –¿mesa para dos señorita?

-Si gracias

-Por aquí por favor

-Arigato –la mujer jalo del brazo a su compañero de una forma cariñosa para indicarle que caminara pues el solo se había quedado en la entrada con una mirada extraña en la cara

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la mujer al ver que el seguía viendo para todos lados –no me digas que nunca habías entrado a un restaurante

-No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Habías notado que en este restaurante solo hay parejas

-¡No me digas! –contesto ella fingiendo demencia, mientras que ella parecía demasiada interesada en mirar el techo del lugar

-Aquí es su mesa –les indico la mujer señalándole una mesa estilo japonés, de aquellas que estaban casi pegadas al piso, en las cuales uno se sienta en sobre los talones para poder comer –y esta la carta... en seguida vendré por su orden

-Si muchas gracias... bien veamos... todo se ve tan bueno...

-Tokio...

-No se.. de que tengo ganas hoy... creo que probare –la mujer escondió la cara detrás del menú del restaurante, el un tanto irritado le quito el menú con un movimiento brusco

-Tokio...

-¿Qué?.. no me dejas escoger mi comida... que lata

-Me trajiste a un restaurante para... –guardo silencio por unos minutos, como si estuviera pensando en que era lo que iba a decir- ...enamorados o algo así

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? –dijo la mujer levantando una ceja al momento de escuchar en la mesa de al lado a una feliz parejita

-¿_Mi amor, quieres más... abre la boquita?_

_-Gracias corazón_

_-Ahhh... si que rico verdad mi cielo_

_-Si amor _

Tokio se puso roja de escuchar tanto amor, volteo a ver a su compañero que levantaba una ceja, más ella dijo:

-Coincidencias –dijo ella moviendo la mano como si no le diera importancia

El hombre miro a su alrededor y pudo vislumbrar un montón de parejitas tomadas de la mano, besándose frecuentemente y diciéndose palabras empalagosas, su vista se poso en una pareja que estaba besándose suavemente, Saito recargo su cabeza en sus nudillos de la mano izquierda y dijo con una voz que denotaba un poquito de aburrición

-Creo que se han quedado pegados

-¡Hajime no seas grosero! –el hombre la volteo a ver le sonrió nuevamente y le dijo

-Tokio, por favor no soy tonto

-...acaso te molesta... –el parpadeó un par de veces realmente le sorprendió esa contestación y dijo con movimiento de cabeza que era de negación

-En lo absoluto –y ahora fue el momento de el, de tratar de tomar su mano, apenas había rozado sus dedos con los suyos, la amable mesera llego con una libretita en mano y una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Ya se decidieron? –el fingió tomar una servilleta y ájelo su mano de la de ella, Tokio miro a la mesera y le dijo con su cortesía de costumbre

-Si tráiganos dos platos de soba y dos tazas de te por favor

-Enseguida –dijo ella anotando la orden y alejándose lo suficiente, su acompañante le dijo suavemente

-Sigues recordándolo

-¿Qué?

-Lo de la soba

-Ah... eso –dijo ella pasándose un mano por su gracioso flequillo- pues veras yo... nunca olvido lo que realmente me importa –dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida –creo que al parecer tenemos algo en común

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque también tu recuerdas ciertas cosas

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Que recordaste odio el color verde

-Ah eso

-Me sorprende que aún lo recordaras –la mujer dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y miro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo a un pequeño salero que estaba en la mesa –al parecer si has pensado en mi –le volteo a ver a los ojos estaba roja, Tokio paso por encima de la mesa su mano hasta tener la de el entre la suya, para entonces poder acariciarla con mucha suavidad, Hajime vio su mano y luego le miro a los ojos estaba esperando su respuesta.

Claro que había pensado en ella, era obvio, sino lo hubiera hecho en ese momento no estaría tomando su mano en un lugar atiborrado de gente, aguantando risas de subordinados y comentarios imprudentes de otros capitanes, siguió viéndole a los ojos se estaba empezando a impacientar, lo sabía, más como decirle todo eso, como se vería que un capitán conocido por ser uno de los más fríos y sanguinarios le confesara sus más profundos sentimientos en medio de un restaurante a pocos metros de otras felices parejas, la impaciencia era cada vez más evidente tenía que decirle algo lo que fuera así que opto por:

-Un poco –Tokio parpadeo un par de veces estaba seguro que no esperaba esa respuesta, sintió haberla decepcionado, pero luego se alegro al escuchar que ella le decía, al tiempo que el agarre en su mano se hacía cada vez más fuerte

-Mientes... siempre has sido pésimo para decir mentiras

-Mentira

-Lo vuelves a hacer ahora

-Siempre me das la contra

-Si, porque es divertido -dijo ella con su sonrisa de siempre, Saito movió la cabeza resignado al tiempo que escuchaba acercarse a la mesera la cual ya llevaba lo que habían pedido, soltó la mano de ella inmediatamente ante la mirada reprochante de Tokio la cual agradeció al ver a la mujer dejar los platos con sus respectivos dueños, la mesera se retiro con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

-A veces no te entiendo

-No te pido que lo hagas

-Siempre sabes que decir

-No... no siempre–ella continuo viéndole todavía con esa mirada reprochante, Saito en cambio parecía más interesado ver el vapor salir de sus platos, Tokio suspiro un poco y a los pocos segundos escucho que el decía –tienes razón

-¿Eh?

-Tienes razón

-¿Que...

-Se ve bastante bueno –la joven mujer parpadeo un par de veces ¿que había sido eso, realmente había sido un tienes razón por parte de la comida, o por algo más, le sonrió y le siguió la corriente

-Mucho

-Pues bien...

-Buen provecho -termino de decir la mujer que tomo un par de palillos dio un rápido "gracias por la comida", y comenzó, el en cambio no lo hizo, por unos segundos el no hizo nada más que quedársele viendo, le llamo la atención como tomaba los palillos, había olvidado que tomaba los palillos con la mano izquierda a pesar de no ser zurda, recordó alguna vez haberle preguntado por que lo hacía y ella lo único que dijo de una forma un tanto altanera "porque quiero".

Sonrió y siguió observándole no cabía duda, le gustaba, todo en ella, le gustaba, su sonrisa, sus manos finas, su curioso flequillo, nada en ella parecía estar mal, era perfecta, inclusive con ese ridículo fideo colgándole del labio le gustaba, su sonrisa se amplio aun más

-¡Hajime!

-Mmm

-¿Porque no comes, no te gusto?

-No... no es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-... es que esta algo caliente

-Y vuelves a mentir –dijo ella, tomo un poco de su te, para poder verle un poco ya había comenzado a comer su soba, le vio como sonreía, recordó que esa era su comida favorita, no importa la hora que fuere, el siempre comía un buen tazón de soba, era extraño, ahora fue ella la que detuvo su comida para verlo un momento, estaba cambiado no mucho, su pelo más largo y su piel un poco más morena, pero lo que realmente había cambiado en el, eran sus ojos, siempre pensó que tenían un color muy peculiar y siempre le gustaron, pero ahora a pesar de que eran mucho más fríos que hace años aún le seguían gustando, se sintió levemente abochornada, más no era algo que pudiera guardar por más tiempo si no decía algo iba a estallar, tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirle a el, que lo adoraba, que lo quería, que lo amaba, desde niños, desde su adolescencia, desde el momento que se fue, desde que lo volvió a ver, que quizás el había pensado solo un poco en ella, pero ella había pensado en el tantísimo tiempo, de prueba estaban los libros llenos de dibujos con el como inspiración, se sonrojo aún más, pero siguió mirando insistentemente

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo Saito al sentir su mirada sobre el, Tokio negó con la cabeza, tomo un gran sorbo de su taza de te y miro nuevamente su plato de soba, las manos le temblaban, quería decirle, todo lo que había pensado en ese instante, pero a pesar d que lo conocía y le quería tenía miedo, un mido absurdo pero finalmente miedo, que tal si el se burlaba o levantara una ceja y le dijera que estaba loca o... peor aún no le correspondía, las manos le temblaron un poco más

-¿Tienes frío?

-No

-¿Entonces... estas temblando?

-No es nada

-Ahora eres tu la que mientes

-Hajime

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que yo...-dijo ella sintiendo la cara caliente como nunca, el corazón le saltaba como loco sentía que se le iba a salir, sus latios se hacían más fuertes

-¿Si?

-Hajime... yo.. – el momento había llegado, tenía que decirle, tras pensarlo largamente, sabía que solo existía una mísera palabra de cuatro letras que expresaba perfectamente sus sentimientos, Hajime, deposito su fría mirada en ella, tenía miedo, pero el miedo nunca la había detenido para hacer nada, le miro directamente a los ojos, su mirada se volvió desafiante

–Hajime yo...-¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! – las ultimas palabras de ella quedaron ahogadas por una joven que grito en la mesa de al lado a todo pulmón, Tokio volteo a ver a la feliz pareja y futuro matrimonio abrazarse y darse un apasionado beso ante gritos y felicidades de todos

-¡Un futuro matrimonio!

-¡Son el uno para el otro!

-¡Se ven tan enamorados!

-¡Son perfectos, ella es hermosa y el muy guapo!

-¡Que bien, por la feliz pareja¿no? –le dijo un joven dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas al joven capitán que necesito de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre este y destazarlo en ese instante, no estaba bien arruinarles el día, aunque ellos lo había hecho primero, Hajime miro al joven que le había golpeado ligeramente en las costillas el cual aún esperaba algún comentario proveniente de el, más lo único que obtuvo fue un comentario muy frío y sarcástico

-Si que bien por la feliz pareja ¬¬ -dijo Hajime un poco malhumorado, volteo a ver a la Tokio la cual les profería el mismo odio a los jóvenes y nuevos enamorados

-Mejor nos vamos

-Mejor

Unos minutos después ellos ya caminaban por entre las calles de Aizu, aún era temprano, no pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo, el invierno se acercaba y las tardes cada vez eran más cortas, un silencio incomodo los invadió por unos momentos, hasta que la mujer dio sus felices y siempre optimistas comentarios

-Que deliciosa estuvo la comida

-Aja

-¿No te lo pareció?

-Si

-Oh vamos no me digas que sigues molesto porque yo pague ¿o si?

-No

-No mientas Hajime, te conozco demasiado bien

-No estoy molesto –Tokio corrió delante de el le apunto con el dedo índice y rió un poco

-Ya te dije no lo intentes Hajime bobo, eres muy malo para mentir

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¡Claro que lo haces!

-¡Un capitán nunca miente!

-¡Pues lo estas haciendo ahora!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Que si¡Que si¡Que si!... ah... no puede ser –Tokio se llevo las manos a la boca ahogo un pequeño grito

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi papa –dijo Tokio perdiendo su sonrisa viendo como se acercaban dos hombres a ellos, Tokio empalideció y continuo diciendo –y Tokashi –Saito volteo hacía donde ella había señalado con la cara, toco disimuladamente el mango de su espada, eran ya dos hombres mayores, sintió repulsión por ambos, asquerosos ricachones que creían que el dinero lo era todo, no hubiera sido difícil acabar con ellos, rápido y sin dolor

-¿Quién es Tokashi?

-El más bajito

-¿Qué hacemos¡¿Qué hacemos¡¿Qué hacemos!-repetía nerviosa la joven que busca con la vista un lugar donde esconderse en cambio Saito no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar veía fijamente a donde la joven había señalado, al tiempo que una palabra se arremolinaba en su garganta

-Tokashi –repitió Saito apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada, ese tipo había sido el que había golpeado a Tokio, con el cual estaba obligada a casarse, el cual seguro la trataría como una miserable el resto de su vida, sintió que la sangre le hervía, apretó los dientes, estaba tan cerca, saco un poco su espada de su funda, era tan sencillo que apenas lo podía creer, solo unos pocos metros más, dio dos pasos, su espada cada vez dejaba más atrás su funda...

-¡Hajime! –a pesar de no haber sacado totalmente su espada, esta regreso a su funda inmediatamente al sentir como Tokio le jalaba del gi insistentemente, parecía desesperada y asustada

-¿Qué?

-¡Que haces ahí parado ven!

-¿Qué? un capitán nunca...

-Cállate –dijo Tokio jalándole del brazo contra un pequeñísimo callejón que apenas se veía y por lo tanto era muy estrecho, ella se había aferrado al gi de su compañero, un ligero y casi imperceptible rubor marco sus mejillas

-¿Qué estas!

-Shhhhh que te calles –dijo ella viendo temerosa la calle por donde pasaban, para su mala suerte se detuvieron cerca de con ellos, Tokio se aferró más al gi de su compañero, estaba asustada no se quería imaginar si su padre le llegara a ver con Hajime, negó con la cabeza al imaginarse lo que podría pasar, separarlos o algo incluso peor

_-No... no me voy a separar de Hajime.. no cuando le espere por tanto tiempo _

Los escucho hablar

_-Que raro me pareció haber visto a Tokio-san _

_-¿Le parece Tokashi-san?... yo no vi nada_

_-Si pero... _

_-No creo que eso sea posible, Tokio de seguro esta en casa con Ogae_

_-Takagi-san_

_-Vamos, vamos de seguro le confundió _

_-No creo Tokio-san es difícil de confundirse _

_-Nuevamente le repito Tokashi-sama, Tokio no gusta mucho de venir al pueblo y menos sola _

_-Si usted lo dice_

_-Vamos_

Tokio los escucho alejarse y tranquilizo bastante, había contenido la respiración como si hubiera pensado que con eso los iban a escuchar

-Ya se van –dijo ella aun aferrada del gi de el –que bien... ya se van –repitió, volteando a ver a su compañero, el cual aun se veía un poquito apenado, solo entonces fue cuando Tokio se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, aferrada a unos escasos milímetros de el, sintiendo la respiración de el en sus mejillas y viceversa, aún ella no soltaba su gi ni se alejaba aunque el cerebro le diera esa orden no podía mover ningún músculo

-Hajime... yo...lo siento... que boba... ni me fije para donde... soy una tonta una completa ¡TONTA!–sintió la cara cada vez más roja no podía evitar dejar de mirarle, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el acaricio un poquito su mejilla

-¿Hajime? –mascullo Tokio sintiendo que toda fuerza se le iba del cuerpo, Hajime sonrió, igual que lo había hecho en su sueño y le dijo

-No eres ninguna tonta, más bien todo lo contrario

-¿Qué?

-No me obligues a repetirlo

-Hajime...-dijo ella con un hilito de voz viendo como el se acercaba demasiado, estaba tan cerca que yo podía oler su peculiar aroma de que era Hajime, vio como el entrecerraba sus ojos al tiempo que decía casi como un susurro

-Si es un sueño...

-¿Si es un sueño que?

-Es el mejor de mi vida –dijo ella, escucho a su amigo reír entre dientes

-Opino lo mismo –dijo el

-¿Siempre tienes que tener la ultima palabra? - Tokio, rió nerviosa, se puso en puntillas, corrió sus manos de sus brazos a su cuello donde descansaron placidamente

-Si –dijo el, al tiempo que se ponía un poquito sonrojado, Tokio sonrió complacida, al sentir que como le abrazaba con mucha suavidad, sintió que se agachaba un poco, para finalmente poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

* * *

Bien que les pareció, finalmente después de tanto, creo que me tarde un poco más en subir, es que la tarea cada vez es más y quería poner todo perfecto, no se si les gusto el beso en la pequeña callecita, pero soy sincera desde que inicie con mi fic había decidido que el primer beso iba a ser de ese modo.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi fic, Hada, Gabyhyatt, espero haberlo escrito bien y Ady, fueron de las primeras en darme sus comentarios y las que me motivaban a seguir, ahora a las nuevas personas que lo han empezado a leer mil gracias también, Kaoru-chan, he empezado a leer tus fics y son muy buenos, me han gustado muchísimo, en lo que respecta a Misao-21, me da mucho gusto que me dejes un review, porque mucho antes de que empezara a escribir esta historia yo ya leía tus fics y me parecen excelentes, en particular el de las amazonas, lastima que no lo hayas continuado, bien creo que esta vez me he excedido con los agradecimientos en general muchas gracias a todas y por favor sigan con sus comentarios mil gracias.

Atte:

Midory


	8. Llanto

**Llanto**

La mujer separo sus labios a después de un largo tiempo, miro al piso avergonzada, separo sus manos de su cuello y siguió viendo el piso, para luego volverle a ver a el, parecía un poco apenado pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, Tokio se llevo a su mejilla y la rasco tontamente

-Este... yo... no se...

-¿No sabes que?

-Creo que no se que decir

-No es necesario que digas nada

-Si claro

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde te acompaño a casa –la mujer accedió moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que el decía un:

-Bien –mientras caminaba, sin siquiera esperarle, Tokio corrió un poco para alcanzarle y quedar a su lado, y como siempre por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tokio se cruzo de brazos, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos

-Creo que este año va a nevar esta haciendo demasiado frío

-Aja –dijo el pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro –la mujer parpadeo dos veces y le miro interrogante

-¿Tenías frío no?

-Si... gracias –dijo ella tomando cariñosamente su mano, nuevamente el silencio gano terreno, Tokio sentía los dedos de el acariciar suavemente su hombro como para darle tranquilidad, ella se lo agradeció mentalmente, sabía que si decía algo el seguramente retiraría su mano y eso era lo ultimo que quería en el mundo, su joven amigo le pregunto

-Ya casi llegamos a tu casa ¿cierto?

-Cierto, es apenas doblando...ah mira Hajime –la mujer corrió hacia un pequeño campo, la mayoría estaba cubierto por pasto pero en una pequeña parte había un montosito de hierbas en donde florecía una hermosa rosa blanca

-¡Que bella es! –dijo ella inclinándose un poco para ver la rosa

-¡Tokio, por favor nos detuvimos a ver una planta!

-¡Mou que insensible eres Hajime-kun! –dijo ella poniendo la manos en sus caderas, le miro con el seño fruncido y se volvió a inclinar para ver nuevamente la flor–además no es una flor cualquiera es una rosa blanca es muy raro encontrar una como esta cercano el invierno–dijo ella llevándose la mano hacía su obi, Hajime le vio con detenimiento

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto el al ver como su mano derecha se perdía entre la tela de su obi, unos segundos después la joven sacaba de este un pequeño cuchillo

-¡Todavía guardas eso! –dijo Hajime exasperado al ver que aun tenía el pequeño cuchillo que le había sido de gran utilidad cuando se enfrento a Tokashi, Tokio accedió alegremente con la cabeza y le dijo

-Nunca salgo sin el... lo cargo desde que soy niña

_-Es unaloca ¬¬_

-No me has respondido... ¿que vas a hacer?

-¿Tu que crees? –dijo ella cortando la rosa, la tomo con cuidado para no picarse con las espinas

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ya esta algo marchita... moriría hoy o a más tardar mañana... quería darle un mejor uso –dijo ella escondiendo nuevamente entre su obi su pequeño cuchillo y sacando nuevamente de el una cosa, pero esta vez no era nada peligroso, era un pequeño pañuelo rosado con las siglas T. T. bordadas en el, cubrió con cuidado las espinas de la rosa y se ofreció, el le miro extrañado y por supuesto que pregunto sin siquiera atreverse a tocar la flor

-¿Por qué... me das esto?

-Es un obsequio

-¿Una rosa?

-Si... es mi forma de agradecerle

-¿Agradecerme que?

-Por hacerme pasar el mejor día de mi vida

-...

-¿Qué pasa?

-...

-¿Por qué no tomas la flor?

-Generalmente son los hombres los que regalan flores a sus acompañantes

-¡Hajime no seas tan machista! es una simple flor

-SI lo se.. pero

-¡Toma la maldita flor! –dijo Tokio levantando la voz, le estrello larosa contra su pechoobligandole a tomarla Tokio sonrió complacida, ante la mirada funesta del capitán

-Gracias supongo ¬¬

-De nada –dijo ella caminando a su lado, ya casi estaba en casa, solo le faltaba doblar la esquina, aunque de hecho toda la manzana era su casa apenas habían dado un par de pasos, escucho que la enorme puerta de maderade su casa se abría y de ella salía una pequeña lucecita titilante, ella le hizo una seña para indicarle que se detuviera y escucharan con cuidado

_-...iré a buscar a la señora Tokio, ya es tan tarde -_dijo la voz de una mujer mayor a la que Tokio le reconocio como:

-Es Ogae –mascullo

-Vaya tu dama de compañía si que se preocupa por ti

-Eso parece, seguro que no tarda en encontrarme -la mujer se volteo a verle y dijo un poco abatida- Hajime-kun, hoy no quiero problemas... mejor aquí nos despedimos

-Será lo mejor –dijo el viendo a la mujer lucia nerviosa, pero aún así se acerco a el, era muy reconfortante colocar sus manos en su pecho cálido, sabía que el no le rechazaría pero aún se sentía un poco temerosa, despues detodo esos sentimientos era nuevos y desconocidos por ella, pero aún así venció sus temores y le beso suave y fugazmente en los labios.

-Nos vemos mañana Hajime-kun –dijo ella dándose vuelta para entrar rápidamente en la casa más, no pudo dar ni un paso pues sintió que alguien le detenía suavemente del brazo –¿que...-no pudo decir nada más, ya que de momento su boca se encontraba ocupada por otra que apenas estaba conociendo, pero esta vez el beso no fue solo fugaz, a diferencia de sus otros besos este por primera vez fue más atrevido, pues le dejo que profundizara mucho más de lo que ya había hecho, tardaron varios segundos en separarse para que luego ella pudiera escuchar claramente.

-Ahora si... nos vemos mañana –dijo el con una sonrisa que ella consideró demasiado traviesa para su gusto, Tokio ni siquiera pudo contestarle, el aire parecía haberse ido misteriosamente, la chica demasiado apenada para contestarle le hizo una seña con su mano y camino rumbo a donde escuchaban la voz de la dama de compañía, el vio por unos segundos la joven que se apresuraba a ir con su dama de compañía, volteo a ver su mano aun tenía la rosa entre sus dedos, miro por donde la joven había desaparecido y siguió ahí por más que quisiera no podía irse todavía no.

-¡Tokio-sama, por kami, donde ha estado!

-Yo...yo...fui al templo a orar... Ogae

-Pero señora ya es tan tarde, y esta haciendo tanto frió va a coger un resfriado, mire ya esta toda roja

-Ah...no es nada Ogae -tartamudeo Tokio con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, la dama de compañía miraba de forma extraña a la joven que le miraba nerviosa

-Se ve algo extraña, hoy Tokio-sama

-¿Te parece Ogae?

-Si señora, además –la mujer se puso de puntillas miro el prendedor de Tokio, el cual le había regalado su amigo, se inclino para verle Tokio sintió que el mundo se le iba a los pies, al ver que la mujer miraba con curiosidad el prendedor

-¿Y este prendedor?

-Eh...-_kuso olvide quitarme el prendedor-_

-No lo había visto, Tokio-sama ¿es nuevo?

-Eh... si

-¿Cuando lo compro?

-Eh... yo...lo compre, hace un rato en un pequeño puesto en el centro de la ciudad

-Pensé que había dicho que había ido al templo

-Si... si... si fui... pero yo... eh.. de regreso quise ir a pasear por el centro de la ciudad, tu sabes estirar las piernas y...caminar siempre es un excelente ejercicio... me entiendes ¿verdad Ogae?

-Si señora –dijo ella mirándole de forma en que lo le creía mucho en cambio Tokio le mostraba una sonrisa demasiado amplia -... ah me pareció escuchar algo –dijo la mujer acercándose hacia donde unos segundos había estado ella junto a su acompañante Tokio se llevo una mano a la boca y trato de detener por todos los medios a la mujer más no pudo, pero se tranquilizo grandemente al ver que no había nadie, la sonrisa de Tokio no podía ser mayor, según recordaba su amigo Hajime era un experto capitán y jama sería atrapado por una mujer mayor

-Vaya no hay nadie –dijo la mujer

-Si, ya ves Ogae yo te decía...

-Pero...

-Vamos, vamos... de seguro fue un gato o algo así

-Señora

-No le des más importancia de la que tiene, vamos dentro, tu misma lo has dicho, esta noche esta haciendo demasiado frió

-Si señora

-Estuvo cerca –dijo el 3er capitán sobre la rama de un árbol, vio como las dos mujeres entraba a casa, una mueca se vislumbro en su cara al tiempo que cerraban la puerta, tendría que pasar un largodía para volver a verla, más sin embargo había valido la pena, miro la rosa que aún permanecía envuelta en el pequeño pañuelo que le había dado la mujer, se sonrió de la manera que el solo lo sabe hacer, para luego proceder a saltar de rama en rama hacía lo que podría llamar el casa

* * *

-Buenas noches capitán Saito

-Buenas noches –dijo el fingiendo su clásico desagrado por el mundo, no se molesto en tomar la cena junto a los otros capitanes, no soportaría todas las burlas de los demáa, el temible miburo que nunca de los nuncas salía en un día libre, hoy lo había hecho, sonrió con amargura, quizás otro día aguantaría bromas pesadas, pero no ahora, se dirigió a su habitación, cerro la puerta y se sentó en medio de ella, a pesar de que no había hecho ningún lo que podía llamar esfuerzo físico se sentía algo cansado, seguramente el día de mañana empezarían con los entrenamientos, y lo mejor sería que tomara un buen baño, eso siempre lo relajaba, se quito la katana y la apoyo contra la pared, dejo a un lado su kodachi que cargaba en el otro lado del cinturón, y un tercer cuchillo que cargaba en su gi, para poder proceder a desatar su gi, una flor envuelta en un pañuelo cayo de el, se agacho a recogerle, pero...

-¡Saito-san ya llego!

-¿Okita? –dijo este viéndole desde un punto de vista inferior al que estaba acostumbrado -¿qué quieres?

-Solo venía a...¿es eso una rosa?

-¿Te lo parece?

-Parece que tuvo un buen día

-Muy bueno, gracias Okita por tu preocupación

-Nunca había escuchado que las mujeres le dieran flores a sus novios, pero debe ser una nueva moda

-¿Solo viniste a eso?

-No, Saito-san venía a darle una información que me pidió de Tokashi –dijo Okita con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba dentro de su gi unos papeles y se los daba, Okita sonreía ampliamente al ver como el guardaba dentro de su gi, la hermosa rosa y empezaba a leer, su vista se detuvo a los pocos párrafos leídos

-Okita... esto...

-Sabía que le interesaría, hay un rumor muy interesante sobre unos negocios de Tokashi, como bien leyó

-¿Podrías ser un poco más claro?

-Los soldados que mande para la investigación me dijeron que existía la posibilidad de que ese hombre Tokashi, no es lo que aparenta

-Explícate

-Tal parece que tenía demasiado dinero invertido en unas acciones que no tuvieron demasiado éxito...

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Se rumora que esta en bancarrota

_-_¿En bancarrota?

-Eso dicen –Saito volvió a leer las hojas que tenía en las manos

-¿Qué tan cierto es esto Okita?

-Solo un rumor... más sin embargo todo rumor siempre esta mezclado con verdad

-Okita sigue investigando, confirma este rumor

-Si Saito-san, por cierto que bonita ros..

-¡Largo!

De vuelta en la enorme mansión de los Takagi, cuando ya la mayoria de los vivian ahí dormían, solo una persona permanecia inquieta en su habitación, la joven heredera de la familia Takagi daba vueltas por su futón, el sueño se negaba a llegar puesto que solo podía pensar en una cosa, más bien en una persona y lo que le había ofrecido esta... el beso deesa noche,aquella encantadora carica de hace varías horas atras, había sido sur primerbeso y tan maravilloso como lo había soñado, eratierno, cálido, suave, hermoso, nuevo, todas esas y muchas otras ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza, hasta que finalmente cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo teniendo solo en mente una cosa, que siguió presente hasta la mañana del día siguiente:

-¡Hajime me beso... por kami.. me beso, nos besamos.., me beso! –decía la joven dando vueltas por toda la habitación –me beso –se dijo nuevamente mentalmente, la mujer se detuvo se cruzo de brazos y se abrazo a si misma, se inclino un poco como si estuviera besando a alguien –fue dulce... mucho...-dijo ella cerrando los ojos, recordando la suave caricia de hace unos momentos su rubor fue más notorio que nunca, por unos segundos sentía que se desplazaba nuevamente a aquella oscura callecita en donde había recibido su primer beso-me bes...

-¿Tokio-sama?

-¡Ah Ogae, que estas haciendo aquí!-dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos casi cae el suelo de la impresión, la mujer inclino un poco la cabeza y le miro de forma extraña

-¿Qué estaba haciendo Tokio-sama?

-Yo... nada solo estaba... nada... nada...y tu.. a que has venido Ogae

-Su padre le espera para desayunar

-Si ya voy –la joven salió acompañada de la mujer mayor la cual se despidió de ella una vez que había traspasado la puerta del comedor en donde como costumbre su padre se encontraba fumando y leyendo su periódico, a su lado se encontraba una joven sirvienta que esperaba para servir a sus patrones

-Llegas tarde Tokio -fue el recibimiento de su padre

-Lo siento

-Apresúrate con el desayuno –dijo el hombre de una forma arrogante, la mujer frunció el entrecejo al ver que la joven se encogía temerosa y solo accedía a su petición

-Si señor –la sirvienta salió al momento en que Tokio le reprendía

-¡Papa esa no es forma de tratar a la servidumbre!

-Tu... –dijo el viéndole por encima del periódico, la joven - silencio –el enfado de Tokio se hizo mayor

-¿Qué te pasa papá? nunca eres así de grosero

-Hasta que te dignas preguntar

-No te entiendo

-Ayer fui con Tokashi

-Ya veo –dijo Tokio sintiendo que la cara se le ponía pálida del coraje –eso lo explica todo¿y ahora que quiere?

-Y me ha dicho que aún no te has dignado, ir con el

-¿Ir con el y para que tendría que ir con el?

-¿Realmente no lo sabes?

-Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando –respondió altiva Tokio, su padre se enojo, finalmente dejo su periódico a un lado y miro fieramente a su única hija

-Tokashi-sama dice estar decepcionado porque no has ido a ofrecer tus disculpas –la cara de Tokio adquirió la palidez de un cadáver apretó fuertemente sus labios y dijo golpeando fuertemente la mesa con las palmas de la mano

-¡Ofrecer mis disculpas!

-Así es... Tokashi aún conserva en el rostro un vendaje debido a la herida...

-Eso y más se merece

-¡Tokio, silencio!

-No, no me voy a callar –el hombre trato de decir algo pero Tokio le interrumpió -¡Como es posible que ese Tokashi te haya metido esa idea en la cabeza aquí falta una disculpa pero te garantizo que no es la mía!

-¡Como te atreves!

-Es cierto papa, ese tipo trataba de hacerme algo...se me acerco demasiado

-¡Mentira!

-¡No es una mentira... no estuviese ahí, yo si!

-¡Tokashi es un caballero!

-Un caballero jamás golpearía a una mujer –dijo ella levantándose de la mesa sin querer pensó en cierto hombre el cual le había besado el día anterior

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no te lo dijo? Que me golpeo cuando yo me defendí... es el quien me debería de ofrecer una disculpa –silencio por respuesta, Tokio se veía desesperada, miro a su padre para hacerle entender

-Papa...por favor.. .piensa... crees que es justo que el me haya golpeado el tiene que disculparse por lo que me...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –le interrumpió el hombre poniéndose pálido, Tokio cayo en ese instante, en su vida lo lo había visto tan enojado –un hombre como Tokashi... pedirle disculpas a una mujer, ya me gustaría ver eso

-¿Papa, que estas diciendo?

-La verdad no pensé que fueras tan rebelde como me había dicho Tokashi debí de hacerle más caso–el labio inferior de Tokio temblaba, no podía articular palabra que era lo que estaba escuchando que su padre estaba más interesado en oír a Tokashi que a su propia hija, Tokio apretó sus manos fuertemente, se mordió un labio

-¡Papa...por favor piensa el me golpeo.. golpeo a tu hija, tu única hija!

-¡Tokashi es un hombre duro, pero sabe como tratar a una mujer!

-¿Cómo es posible!

-Te servirá mucho tener a un esposo como el

-¿Un esposo como el, si claro solo espero que el muera antes de que yo llegue a dar un "si" para el

-Las personas no mueren de forma tan repentina, y menos en un mes...

-¿Que?

-Tokashi me ha pedido que acerquemos la fecha de la boda

-¿Qué? pero estaba planeada para el siguiente año... ¿papá que le dijiste? – tembló de coraje tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta que conocía de antemano

-No pude negarme

-¡No es posible.. como pudiste!

-¿Que quería que hiciera?

-¡Que te negaras!

-No podía hacerlo... te has negado ir con el es lo mínimo que he podido hacer

-¡Lo mínimo, te parece mínimo acercar la fecha de mi matrimonio sin siquiera avisarme!

-Tokio... por favor entiende un poco

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo –dijo ella sintiendo que los ojos le quemaban, estaba segura que iba a llorar

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-No papá, no es lo mejor para mi... es lo mejor para ti

-Tarde o temprano me lo vas a agradecer

-Lo dudo mucho –dijo ella agachando la cabeza al sentir que las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos

-_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no ahora... no soy débil_

-¡Aquí esta su desayuno! –dijo la sirvienta que hace unos pocos minutos se encontraba al lado de su padre, Tokio aprovecho ese momento para parase y dirigirse a la puerta

-Si me disculpas he perdido el apetito –la mujer salió de la habitación sin dar importancia a la llamada de su padre y de la sirvienta, apresuro el paso hasta que su voz se hizo más débil, mordió su labio inferior hasta que de esta salió una pequeña gota de sangre, y sin tener deseo de quedarse en casa salió de ella, ignorando los llamados de las sirvientas y su patético estado, camino sin un lugar fijo sin saber realmente a donde ir, eran cerca de las 7 am por lo que no había mucha gente en el pueblo, camino por un largo rato, el frió que hacía era terrible pero no le importo no iba a regresar a casa o por lo menos no en ese momento, una ráfaga de viento hizo que temblara involuntariamente y que maldijera el dejar en casa su abrigo se cruzo en brazos y siguió caminando varias horas, hasta que la costumbre y su inconsciente le hiciera llegar al lugar que había estado en su cabeza desde el principio

-Toc, Toc -¡Ya voy!

-Toc, Toc, Toc -¡Ya voy!

-Toc, Toc, Toc Toc, -Ya voy, ya voy... _quien puede ser a esta hora, aún es temprano_ –dijo la esposa de Kamiya sensei la cual se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, recorrió la puerta con un poco de cuidado, teniendo miedo de la persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a la joven pupila de su esposo

-Tokio...-dijo ella viendo sorprendida de verla ahí tan temprano, Tokio lucia extremamente seria pero de ahí en más parecía perfectamente

-Sango-san... yo lamento venir tan temprano... pero...

-¿Tokio estas bien?

-Lo siento, pero yo no sabía... a donde ir...–la chica trastabillo un par de veces las palabras, mientras que la persona que se encontraba delante de ella parecía no entender nada

-¿Tokio eres tu? –dijo su maestro caminando hacia la puerta al lado de su esposa, se sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su alumna a tan temprana hora y lo que más le llamo la atención era su voz, nunca la había oído tan triste, algo andaba mal

-Kamiya-sensei... yo...lamento...venir tan... temprano

-¿Tokio, linda que te paso?-dijo la mujer Kamiya con aire maternal, Tokio miro a la mujer su vista se empañaba nuevamente, dos lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos

-No quiero llorar –dijo esta lanzándose a sus brazos, la mujer tomo a Tokio entre brazos ante la mirada extrañada de su esposo, la mujer abrazo maternalmente a Tokio y le dijo suavemente a su oído

-Tokio.. linda, esta bien llorar, no importa –Tokio accedió levemente con la cabeza y se desahogo llorando calladamente derramando unas lagrimas en el kimono de la esposa de su maestro

No supo cuanto tiempo siguió llorando, las lagrimas parecían negarse a dejar de salir de sus ojos, temblaba no sabía si era por el frío o por el dolor que le estaba ocasionando todo ese peso, sentía que las fuerzas se le estaban yendo del cuerpo mientras que su cuerpo volvía a temblar contra su fuerza, sintió como unos brazos fuertes le tomaban en brazos y con suma delicadeza le depositaban en algo suave y esponjoso.

Y luego nada, oía unos pocos ruidos y unas voces conocidas pero no le daba demasiada importancia, se sentía extraña, por unos segundos no supo realmente que era lo que estaba pasando, el mundo le dio vueltas, se sentía un poco mal seguro que era por tanto llorar le dolía la cabeza y se sentía levemente acalorada, una mano suave acariciaba sus cabellos, era una caricia muy placentera, por unos segundos, el olor y las suaves manos le parecieron conocidas e involuntariamente dijo

-Mama...

-No Toki, soy yo, Sango –Tokio abrió los ojos se miro a la mujer que le observaba y le seguía acariciando de una forma tierna un rubor marco sus mejillas

-Sango-san... yo...

-Shhhh, tranquila... Toki, tranquila... ya paso -Tokio se sintió avergonzada, si de algo había estado orgullosa era de su fortaleza y de su carácter y ahora ella se encontraba llorando como si fuera una chiquilla de 10 años

-Sango-san, donde...

-En nuestro cuarto, Soujiro te trajo –dijo ella dándole la espalada por unos segundos, Tokio sintió como el rubor se extendía desde sus mejillas a sus orejas

-¿El sensei me trajo?

-Así es

-¿Pero... que me paso?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Tengo la cabeza como una gran maraña

-Ya estas mejor, pero cuando llegaste estabas temblando...tenías un poquito de fiebre, no me extraña, el clima estaba muy frío en la mañana –dijo ella tocando suavemente le frente de Tokio, y luego la suya -Pero ahora ya estas mucho mejor

-¿Usted me atendió?

-Con un poquito de ayuda de Soujiro, pero la verdad eso de cuidar enfermos no es lo suyo... ¿como te sientes?

-Un poco cansada

-Realmente me sorprende que una simple fiebre te haya tumbado en cama, desde que te conozco nunca te había visto ni con una simple gripe y ahora... -Tokio veíacon demasiado interes sus manos, la mujer supuso que lo mejor era decir lo siguiente:-pero lo que realmente creo que te tumbo fue otra cosa ¿o no? –la chica permaneció en silencio ella siguió hablando –bien esta bien si no quieres decirme esta bien, no te obligare

-No es eso...mire Sango-san...

-Cierra la boca –dijo ella ordenándole Tokio así lo hizo al tiempo que sentía que a mujer le pasaba un paño blanco por sus labios, Tokio se extraño y antes de que preguntara algo la mujer le explico

-Tenías un poquito de sangre en la boca-Tokio no dijo nada solo dejo que ella siguiera limpiando -¿quieres que hablemos al respecto? –la mujer accedió con la cabeza, ella le miro con un poco de pena -¿Alguien te lastimo?

-Solo internamente... tuve una riña con papá

-¿Con tu padre? –esta accedió con la cabeza, se veía muy triste, Sango se sentó a su lado y siguió preguntando a la joven -¿puedo saber el porque?

-Usted... recuerda que hace unos días tenía un golpe

-Si lo recuerdo

-Fue por...Tokashi, que me golpeo

-...Lo se pero no entiendo que...

-Papá quiere que me disculpe con el porque el pronto será mi marido

-¿Pronto?... pero pensé que tu compromiso era a largo plazo

-Lo era, pero el pidió que se adelantara -las lagrimas brillaron nuevamente en sus ojos -pero yo no quiero, el quiere que me case con el, pero...no lo quiero... como amar a alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño, yo no le quiero -por unos segundos Tokio permaneció en silencio Sango le miro esperando la respuesta finalmente ella dijo con voz muy queda -yo no le amo, ni jamás lo haré, porque yo amo a algu... -Tokio cayo en ese momento, había hablado de más, se sintió muy apenada, amor, era una palabra tan profunda, miro al piso con pena

-Esta bien, Soujiro me lo dijo –Tokio se abochorno Sango rió suavemente -debe de ser alguien muy especial

-...lo es

-Es un muchacho muy afortunado –Tokio le miro extrañada Sango adivino su pregunta y dijo amablemente -por tener a una mujer como tu que le ame tanto – y por primera vez en ese día ella sonrió con mucha alegría -¿el lo sabe?

-No, el no lo sabe -dijo Tokio alarmada, la mujer en cambio consevo lo calma y le dio un buen consejo

-Díselo

-¿Qué?... claro que no... yo... no

-¿Qué podría pasar?

-Que no me acepte, no se que haría si el me dijera que no siente nada por mi

-Es el peligro que tienes que pasar, pero dime que harías si el te dijera que si siente algo por ti ¿te sentirías feliz?

-Hai

-Y si ese chico tiene un poco de cerebro no va a dejar ir a una chica tan encatadora como tu –Tokio se sintió levemente apenada miro el cielo era tarde, se acercaba el ocaso, un pensamiento le invadió -¿Pasa algo Toki?

-Hajime siempre me visita a esta hora

-Ah, así que se llama Hajime, Soujiro, no me lo dijo

-Si...se llama Hajime Saito,como me gustaría verle hoy, pero de seguro ha de esta ocupado/

-Un chico nunca esta demasiado ocupado para su novia

-¿Novia?

-Hai

-Oh... no, no, no, no, no, yo no soy novia de Hajime, yo solo soy... eh... somos... es decir el y yo... no...solo somos amigos...

-Aja

-De verdad Sango-san... creame...

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, mejor deberias de levantarte a menos de que quieras hacer esperar más a Hajime

-¿Eh? –la mujer sonrió un podo traviesa, Tokio se extraño aún más –¿Sango-san usted sabe algo que yo no verdad?

-Tu amigo esta aquí, llego hace poco rato

-¿Qué? –Tokio se levanto sorprendida con la noticia -¿dónde esta... desde cuando... y porque?

-En este momento esta con Soujiro, se preocupo mucho por ti al escuchar que estabas en cama con un poco de fiebre

-¿En... serio?

-Por supuesto, yo no jugaría con eso, pero una buena charla con Soujiro le calmara un poco el nerviosismo

-¿Qué...Hajime esta con el sensei? –la mujer accedió felizmente –pero y eso como paso oh por dios que pena

-Vamos no es tan grave, Soujiro solo quiere saber un poco más de tu novio, nos preocupa que algo malo te pasara

Tokio adquirió el vivo color se una cereza, y trato de salir del futon para ir con su "novio", pero la mujer le detuvo sosteniéndole suavemente

-Un momento

-¿Qué, Sango-san usted lo dijo, ya estoy mejor y...

-No es eso Toki.. es solo que si vas a salir con tu "amigo-novio", tienes que arreglarte un poco, no querrás que te vea con esa cara de enferma

-Pero...

-Vamos, deja todo en mis manos, soy un experta en eso–dijo la mujer abriendo un pequeño estuche de maquillaje

* * *

-Deberías de sentarse

-Gracias pero permaneceré de pie

-Tokio ya esta mejor, solo fue una pequeña fiebre, no deberías de estar tan nervioso–el miro de una forma descortés

-Solo quiero estar de pie –dijo el mascullando las palabras

-Claro –respondió este viendo que por enésima vez, el joven capitán daba vueltas por el dojo fingiendo no estar preocupado, y solo se detuvo al ver las tablas de maderas del dojo, en ellas se encontraba el nombre de los maestros y los alumnos de la escuela, las leyó con cuidado "Maestro encargado" Soujiro Kamiya "Maestra en entrenamiento" Sango Kamiya "Alumna en entrenamiento" Kaoru Kamiya

-Veo que te has interesado en ver los integrantes de mi escuela

-Toda la familia

-De momento somos pocos, pero espero que algún día, poder extenderme, pero de momento me gustaría cambiar de ubicación...

-¿...?

-Aizu se esta tornando muy peligroso, creo que Tokio me parece bien un mejor lugar para criar a los hijos

-Claro–dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios, y una mano puesta sobre la espada, el hombre se coloco a su lado

-Saito Hajime ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Supongo

-¿A que grupo perteneces, el Ishinshishi, o el shinshengumi?

-¿Perdón?

-Desde que te vi con Tokio, pude sentirlo, tienes un ki de la espada impresionante, sería muy raro si no pertenecieras a alguno de los dos grupos, el gobierno no desaprovecharía a un hombre como tu

-...veo que es muy perspicaz

-Un espadachín debe de serlo, y más aun un maestro –Saito se sonrió –_ahora se porque Tokio le respeta tanto -_

-Shinshengumi –dijo finalmente Saito, el sensei le miro ocultando muy bien su asombro.

-¿Qué posición tienes?

-Capitán del tercer grupo–Saito esperaba que se viera atemorizado o nervioso más el en cambio parecía muy sereno

-¿Tokio lo sabe?

-Si

-Y también sabe el peligro que corre al tener una relación con un miembro del shinshengumi

-...Tokio es muy inteligente –Saito se mordió un labio

-Pero el amor enceguece, hasta la persona más inteligente, conozco a Tokio desde hace unos 5 años, es una persona a la que se puede amar con mucha facilidad, tiene un corazón bondadoso y puro, pero me pregunto¿un capitán del shinshengumi de verdad se merece el corazón puro de mi alumna?

-Creo que eso lo debe de preguntar a ella –contesto fríamente, si por el fuera, ya estaría muerto desde hace rato

-Tokio esta enamorada, jamás obtendría un no por repuesta, y por lo visto tampoco voy a tener una respuesta clara tuya más entiende una cosa Hajime Saito, si solo estas jugando con ella, y le haces daño, te voy a cazar como un perro, y hacerte pagar por lo que la lastimes, creeme te doy mi palabra de un maestrode escuela Kamiya-kasshin–dijo el acercándose al hombre quedando a un palmo de distancia, Saito enfadado contesto sin siquiera recapacitar en sus palabras

-Jamás le haré daño a Tokio...y seriamente le digo Kamiya que lamento que no haya podido ver mis habilidades pues le garantizo que se pensaría dos veces en decirme eso -respondió el al tiempo que escuchaba los pasos amortiguados en el piso de madera, se separaron al instante en que la más joven de las mujeres le llamaba

-Hajime – Saito se volteo ahí estaba Tokio en la puerta de entrada del dojo acompañada de la mujer de su sensei, Tokio se acerco, complacida al ver que había dejado embobado a su "amigo-novio"

-Tokio, hoy te ves... diferente

-Ah, lo notaste... hoy... me arregle un poquito –dijo ella levemente apenada ocultando su cara apenada de el maquillaje que le ayudaba a aumentar su belleza -¿qué te parece?

-Bien

-Hombre de pocas palabras –dijo la mujer al lado de Tokio, Saito le volteo a ver levantando una ceja en el acto, la mujer en cambio parecía muy amable

-Usted es...

-Sango Kamiya, encantada –dijo ella inclinándose amablemente, Saito frunció el entrecejo y dijo un mascullado

-Un placer –Tokio le volteo a ver alegre, era extraño, pero se alegraba que la mujer de su sensei le conociera, como su padre lo había dicho no contaba con demasiados amigos, pero esa mujer que bien casi le doblaba la edad era lo que podría considerar como una amiga sincera, escucho que su sensei le llamaba

-Tokio, me alegra ver que te has levantado

-Oh sensei –dijo Tokio inclinándose un poco- debo de darle las gracias, Sango-san me ha dijo todo, muchas gracias

-No tienes porque darlas Tokio, has sido mi alumna más responsable y constante que he tenido en años, créeme esto es lo mínimo que haría por ti

-Muchas gracias sensei –dijo nuevamente la joven inclinando un poco para ofrecer sus respetos

-No ha sido nada Toki, créeme Soujiro no le dice eso a todos sus alumnos -dijo la mujer de este tomando de su hombro a su marido

-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos –dijo Tokio viendo a su amigo, el volteo a ver a la pareja de esposos y se inclino como señal de respeto

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Saito Hajime

-Temo no decir lo mismo

-¡Hajime que grosero, no fue en serio de verdad

-Si claro ¬¬

-¡Hajime!... bueno nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo Tokio tirando de su brazo y sacándole de el dojo –¡que bobo eres, es mi sensei deberías de mostrar un poco de respeto...!

El par de esposos se quedo dentro del dojo escuchando a lo lejos a la mujer que aún le seguía reclamando a su amigo hasta que finalmente la voz de ella no fue más que un sueve murmullo

-Es una bonita pareja

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto, el es un poco seco, pero espero que Tokio le ayude con ese carácter tan frío, por cierto ¿que tal te fue platicando con el?

-Sin comentarios

-Veo que no te cayo muy bien

-Solo espero que Tokio lo aguante

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ese Saito es un idiota

-¡Soujiro!

-Es la verdad, es un completo imbecil, egocentrico e idiota

-Achu, Achu, Achu

-Salud

-Gracias

-¿Alguien esta hablando mal de ti?

-Seguro es ese maestro tuyo

-Por favor Hajime, el sensei jamás haría eso

-Lo tienes en un concepto demasiado alto ¬¬

-Porque es un hombre admirable

-Por supuesto que no

-Claro que si

-Claro que no ese maestro tuyo es un idiota

-¡Hajime!

* * *

Diablos como me tarde en hacer este capitulo, he tenido unas semanas pésimas¿no han tenido una de esas semanas en las que todo les sales mal? TToTT que horror, la verdad se me seco el cerebro para escribir, pero aún sigo y sigo, (como el conejito) , en fin espero que les haya gustado, no salió tanto mi querido lobito como me gustaría, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a estar más interesante palabra de midory espero sus reviews muchas gracias.

Atte: Midory


	9. Un dibujo y una noche

**Un dibujo y una noche**

-Tokio

-Dime

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes los ojos rojos

-...kuso

-Por eso te maquillaste ¿no es cierto, para esconderlo

-Me conoces bien

-Es que eres demasiado obvia

-...

-¿Qué paso?

-No tiene importancia

-Siempre que algo tiene importancia, dices eso

-Hajime

-Pensé que confiabas en mi

-Lo hago

-¿Entones porque no me dices la verdad?

-Porque de verdad no tiene importancia

-Tokio...

-Mira Hajime-kun si te estoy diciendo que no tiene importancia es porque no tiene importancia –dijo ella acariciando sus manos con suavidad

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ese Tokashi?

-...

-Lo sabía

-Por favor Hajime-kun, solo te pido que confíes en mi

-Confió en ti, en quien no lo hago en ese Tokashi

-No tienes de que preocuparte... voy a estar bien de verdad, lobito -dijo ella abrazándole suavemente, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, sintió como el rodeo su delicada figura con sus fuertes brazos, el rió entre dientes al escuchar el nuevo apodo que le daba

-¿Lobito?

-Hai¿qué no son conocidos por ser los miburos? –dijo ella perdiéndose en su hermosa mirada dorada, el le abrazó a un más fuerte acercándole sintiendo aún más cerca su maravillosa figura

-Si pero no por ser lobitos

-Creo que es más lindo que miburo o

-La verdad me gustaba más "Hajime-kun"

-Pues ni modo te aguantas lobito a mi me gusta más este

-Solo espero que no me llames así en publico

-En ese momento es cuando más te llamare... lobito... lindo–dijo ella besándole suavemente en los labios, el respondió sonriéndole con su sonrisa torcida y le dijo suavemente a una escasa distancia de centímetros

-Tengo algo para ti –dijo el

-¿Un regalo?

-Digamos que si

-¡Me encantan los regalos!

-Y se que te va a gustar este

-Si me lo das tu te garantizo que si–dijo ella esperando que el le diera algo, vio como el hombre metía su mano dentro de su gi y le ponía algo en las manos, una pequeña arma blanca, enfundada en su estuche, una pequeña funda de piel, en la cual estaba colocada esta

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo ella extrañada al ver el arma, más pequeña aún que su cuchillo -¿Una daga? –pregunto ella

-No es una daga –le corrigió el - es una kunai

-¿Y eso que es?

-Me sorprende que no sepas –dijo el –estira la mano –la mujer así lo hizo mientras que veía que el le colocaba la mano en su muñeca izquierda, le quedaba perfecta, tal parecía que había sido de ella toda la vida, la mujer parpadeo un par de veces, realmente teniendo como pareja a un miburo, no esperaba que le regalara lo clásico de los enamorados, unas flores, dulces, vestidos, o algo semejante, pero una kunai, eso era demasiado

-Hajime...

-Te queda bien –dijo el terminándosela de ajustar a su muñeca

-Hajime

-Baja la mano –la mujer hizo lo que le ordeno nuevamente y por segunda ocasión le trato de hablar pero nuevamente le interrumpió

-Hajime

-No se nota nada, es perfecta

-¡Mou, Hajime déjame hablar!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me puedes explicar

-¿Explicar que?

-¡Tu regalo, que más va a ser

-Eso...

-Si eso –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, esperando la respuesta, el hombre le miro y dijo como si no tuviera importancia

-Es más útil que tu cuchillo

-¿Eh¿qué dijiste?

-¿Acaso no oyes bien?

-Grosero

-...dices cargar con tu cuchillo desde que eras niña, pero si este permanece escondido en tu obi podría dificultar la maniobra defensiva, en cambio, si lo mantienes atado en tu muñeca, podrás sacarlo cuando lo necesites... no se nota, y es muy ligero, además su funda de piel evita que te cortes, solo tienes que perfeccionar la forma de sacarlo, pero si lo haces como peleas, de seguro no tendrás problema alguno... ¿qué pasa? –dijo el extrañado al ver la cara de asombro de Tokio -¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Es que me sorprendes

-¿Por qué?

-Porque has pensado en todo-dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos

-Por algo soy capitán –respondió el altivo

-Si, y no te cansas de repetirlo... por cierto, de donde conseguiste, esta arma... la kunai

-Era mía

-¿Tuya?

-Si

-Pero, no parece de tu estilo

-Eres muy observadora, este tipo de armas no lo utilizamos los samuráis, más bien los ninjas...¿has oído hablar del grupo de los oniwabanshu?

-No

-Son unos ninjas, los cuales están distribuidos en todo Tokio, tengo entendido que su líder esta ahora custodiando un castillo en Edo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Las armas que manejan, son de los más variado, kodashis, katanas, shurikens y por supuesto kunais

-Entonces, esto es de un oniwabanshu –Saito accedió con la cabeza, -entonces...- a cara de la chica se puso azul y le vio espantada–¡esto es de algún muerto!

-¿Qué?

-¡Si lo tienes tu es porque seguramente luchaste con alguien de ese grupo y si luchaste con uno de seguro lo mataste!

-¡Claro que no!

-Y entonces...

-Esa kunai pertenecía a una de las ninjas con la que luchamos, es cierto, pero no la mate

La palidez del rostro de la mujer se alejo y lo suplió un vivo color tomate se veía algo molesta

-¿La?... ¿una?...

-Hai

-¿Una mujer?

-Hai...

-¿Entonces?-la mujer vio su arma sujetada a su brazo y luego le vio -¡No me digas que tuviste alguna aventura!

-¿Eh?

-Si es lo más seguro... y de seguro que ella te dejo esta kunai de recuerdo y ahora me la das a mi... eres un...

-¡De donde sacas esa conclusiones tan distorsionadas, la kunai se le cayo a una de las ninjas y yo la recogí, porque me podría ser útil

-¿Y crees que debo de creerte?

-No tengo porque mentirte

-Pues aún así no te creo -dijo ella dandose la vuelta fingiendo un mal humor, Saito, se sonrio divertido cada segundo que la conocia más le impactaba por su forma de ser...

-¿Quieres una prueba?

-¿Puedes dármela? –dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, Saito le devolvió una sonrisa torcida y le tomo suavemente de la cintura besándole intensamente en los labios, separándole después de unos segundos

-¿Contenta?

-Un poquito...pero aún sigo molesta...

-Acaso tengo que...-dijo el acercándose seductoramente a la chica que poso un dedo entre su boca y la suya

-No será suficiente

-¿Entonces que será lo que complacerá a la señora Tokio? –dijo el sarcástico cruzándose de brazos, Tokio le sonrió y susurro sensualmente

-Me tienes que pagar con algo

-¿Pagarte?

-Aja

-¿ Y con que?... no tengo dinero

-No me refiero al dinero

-¿Entonces?

-¿No te imaginas? –respondió ella con un pequeño toque de sensualidad en su voz, le rodeo con sus largos y finos brazos blancos, quedando a mi poca distancia

-No tengo buena imaginación–respondió el con una sonrisa, siguiendo su juego, Tokio gentilmente se acerco a el haciendo que sus narices casi rozaran –pero... creo que sería mejor si me explicaras –dijo el con su sonrisa malévola en el rostro, Tokio rió ligeramente, se acerco a su oído, y respiro un poco sobre el haciendo que se le erizaran los pelitos de la nuca, una sonrisa más amplia que cualquiera se dibujo en el rostro del capitán, al tiempo que la mujer le mascullo a su oído

-¿Me dejas dibujarte?

-¿Qué? -espero escuchar mal , pero estaba seguro que había dicho dibujo y no otra cosa, sintio como la mujer se separaba un poquito de el y le decía con una sonrisa dulce, como la de un niño cuando desea mucho un juguete...

-¿Que si me dejas dibujarte?

-¿Qué?-repitió, el, la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga se desvaneció, al ver la cara de desilusionado de su compañero, su rostro se vio ligeramente ensombrecido por la molestia

-¡Pues si no quieres no!

-No es eso, pero... nada olvídalo –dijo el, como decirle que en nada se acercaba lo que el había pensado que le iba a pedir, pero lo mejor era permanecer en silencio -así que quieres dibujarme

-Si ... no soy muy buena, pero llevo muchos años practicando, y me encantaría que fueras mi modelo

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque si

-Esa no es una respuesta

-Pero es mi respuesta

-Si no me dices la verdad no acepto

-No es cierto

-Sabes que cumplo mi palabra

-Bien, bien...

-Entoces espero...

-Hai... que lata...bueno, yo quisiera que tu fueras mi modelo... porque... como decirlo... umhh... tienes... tienes... unas muy... lindas facciones –dijo ella ruborizándose un poquito, el le miro con la ceja en alto

_-¿Lindas facciones, el, Saito Hajime, un miburo, el, uno de los más terribles... el que con sus "lindas facciones" había ahuyentado a cientos de samuráis¿El? de verdad el amor enceguece..._

-¿Y que dices?

-...Suena bien, supongo que no será ahora

-No claro que no, ni siquiera traigo lápiz y papel

-¿Y cuando?

-Mañana en la noche en mi casa

-¿En tu casa?

-Hai

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué?

-A menos que tu padre haya muerto para mañana en la noche no creo que sea muy bien recibido en tu casa

-Si el otro día llegaste a mi cuarto por la ventana de mi balcón no entiendo porque no habrías de hacerlo esta vez

-Si te descubren te matan

-Pero al menos moriré feliz -dijo ella, antes de que el le contestará algo ella se lanzo sobre de el besándole intensamente en la boca, haciéndole incluso que el retrocediera un par de pasos, sorprendido, Tokio acaricio su cabeza enredando su pelo entre sus dedos, haciendo incluso que este beso se prolongara más de lo que había durado sus anteriores encuentros, ahora fue el turno de el de permaneces sorprendido y casi sin aliento –¿y bien que dices?

-Te veo mañana

-Eso me gusta

-Bien entonces, nos vemos mañana

-¿Te quieres ir tan pronto? la noche aún es joven

-Muy joven... pero nada adecuada para una mujer que ha estado afuera desde muy temprano.. tu padre debe de estar preocupado

-Yo lo dudo –dijo ella cruzándose en brazos, este se extraño, porque en ese momento vio a su amiga, sumamente triste, tanto incluso que le dio la impresión de que lloraría de un momento a otro, se inclino un poco para verle a los ojos

-Vas a tener problemas si no...

-¡No me importa! –le dijo ella de una forma un poco grosera

-Pues a mi si... y te voy a llevar a casa quieras o no –dijo el tomándole del brazo Tokio se soltó bruscamente

-¡No soy ningún perro para que decidas a donde me llevas, no eres mi dueño!...¡ni tu ni nadie!... –dijo ella con voz muy baja, cruzándose en brazos, y dándole la espalda

_-De verdad Tokio esta muy rara hoy_

-Es cierto no soy tu dueño, ni nunca voy a serlo... pero si soy... soy tu...-Tokio abrió los ojos como platos se volteo a verle, como siempre parecía inmutable, pero un ligerísimo y casi imperceptible rubor en su rostro se marcaba en sus mejillas -tu... compañero... y... como tal solo quiero lo mejor para ti... y lo mejor ahora es que te... acompañe a tu casa...-Tokio se llevo una mano atrás de su cabeza tratando de desenredar su pelo, se veía un tanto apenada

-...Lo se... gomen... Hajime

-No importa... vamos...

-Hai...compañero

-mmmm

-Acaso te molesta... compañero

-mmmmno

-Bien, entonces puedo decir que soy... tu novia -dijo ella con un poco de timidez y con las palabras muy rapidas, Hajime se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la joven chocara con su amplia espalda

-Mooooou... si te vas a parar avisa...

-¿Decirle a quien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Decile a quien que somos...

-Ah, eso no te preocupes... solo hay una persona a quien quiero decirle

-¿A quien... no será a tu dama de compañía?

-No...quiero decirmelo a mi misma -Tokio miro hacia el piso y luego a el, sonrio, Saito le veía extrañado

_"Realmente es para Tokio mportante esto, realmente soy importante para ella"_

-Has lo que quieras-dijo el con un tono de voz muy seco y caminando muy rapido para alejarse de ella, Tokio practicamente corrio hacia el y dijo

-Eso fue un si o un no-como respuesta solo obtuvo un mascullado gruñido que podría interpretarse como:

-mmsmshi

-Tomare eso como un si... novio mío

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana lobito –dijo ella tomando su mano entre la suya, entrecerro sus ojos le volteo a ver nuevamente y le dedico su clásica sonrisa dulce acompañada de un beso en su mejilla

-Adiós –dijo ella con voz baja

_-Sin duda Tokio esta sumamente extraña hoy...-_pensó este al tiempo que veía como ella se daba la vuelta y entraba a su casa, dedicándole una ultima mirada para luego perderse tras la enorme puerta de madera, miro por unos segundos la enorme puerta para después alejarse de ahí con toda la tranquilidad posible

* * *

_-Las 9 de la noche... ya debería de haber llegado... solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo_ –dijo Tokio asomándose por su balcón-_con eso de que esta en ese terrible grupo... y que tal si... no, no, mi lobito es muy fuerte..._ _creo que me estoy preocupando de más.., pocos le vencerían, pero que tal ese, hombre... ese que lo hirió... no... por dios...mejor, preparo todo...no debe de tardar -_pensó ella tomando uno de sus libretas de dibujos, lo abrió al azar y vio un hermoso boceto de su casa, su vista se perdió por unos segundos hasta que escucho que alguien le decía:

-Dibujas bastante bien –dijo Saito llegando detrás de su amiga, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro y susurrándole al oído, mujer dio un respingo al sentir su aliento cerca de su oreja

-Ah, me asustaste

-Pensé que una kendoka siempre debe de estar alerta

-No cuando estoy sola en mi alcoba

-En ese momento es cuando más debes de estar alerta

-No cuando mi invitado tenía que llegar hace media hora... se te hizo algo tarde

-Tuve unos asuntos que arreglar

-¿Algún problema?

-Los de siempre

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?–pregunto ella un poco preocupada, al ver como el brillo de asesino al que tanto le temía, ilumino sus ojos dorados

-En otra ocasión quizás

-¿Seguro?

-Como nunca –Tokio se levanto de su tatami para proceder a ir a su enorme librero y sacar de el una nueva libreta, y unos carboncillos, tomo una lámpara de aceite e hizo la flama un poco más grande

-¿Qué tal sigues de ayer?

-Mejor... la fiebre no duro mucho y...

-No me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a lo que te puso de esa manera...

-...

-¿No me dirás nada?

-En otra ocasión quizás

-Segura...

-No...

-Tok...

-Bien creo... -Tokio se dio vuelta fingiendo que buscaba algo, y dijo de una forma un tanto apresurada -creo que ahora debemos de empezar

-¿Ahora?

-¿Cuándo creías entonces?

-...pensé...

-¿Que?

-...Pense...que antes... te cambiarias-Tokio alzo sus cejas y le miro extrañada

-Estoy cambiada –dijo ella abriendo sus brazos dejando que viera mejor lo que traía puesto, Saito se aclaro un poco la garganta y dijo

-Solo... traes... una yukata

-Ah... esto.. es que es más cómodo así, además los carboncillos ensucian mucho la ropa, y es más fácil quitarle las manchas a una yukata

-...

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Por nada

-... ah...¿Hajime, en que estabas pensando? -¬¬ dijo ella al ver un ligerísimo rubor en el rostro de su amigo

-En nada –contesto el un poco malhumorado

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad –dijo el, Tokio ahogo una risita con una tos demasiado fingida, Hajime para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación prefirió preguntar

-¿Me quedo sentado ó parado?

-Como quieras, solo voy a dibujar tu rostro... ¿podrías acércate un poco a la luz?

-Hai –dijo el caminado hasta cerca de la lámpara, vio como su amiga, afilaba sus carboncillos con una navaja y después le veía muy fijamente, paso cerca de unos minutos antes de que ella le empezará a dibujar

-Tienes el rostro muy tenso lobito relájate

-Ya me gustaría verte en mi lugar ¬¬

-Oh, si sentado, sin hacer nada, que martirio

-Es muy cansado, aunque lo dudes -dijo el moviendose un poco, Tokio divertida le dijo alzando la voz

-¡No te muevas! –dijo ella levantando la vista, el hombre se quedo rígido nuevamente ante una risita de Tokio -Va a ser un muy buen dibujo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tengo un muy buen modelo –dijo ella empezando a dibujar un poco más rápido - a pesar de que es un quejumbroso

-¿Debo de sentirme halagado?

-Pues si, no le digo eso a todos

-¿A todos?... entonces... ya habías dibujado a alguien más –dijo el con una pizca de celos en la voz, Tokio levanto la vista extrañada, juraría incluso que el brillo de los ojos de su amigo había cambiado, más prefirió no hacerle ningún comentario al respecto

-Solo a Ogae y algunos hijos de los sirvientes... no te muevas

-Ya –dijo este un poco más relajado, escuchando solamente el roce de el carboncillo con el papel, luego un par de veces escucho a Tokio que soplaba suavemente, para quitar el exceso de carboncillo y luego tras una larga espera oírle decir triunfante

-¡ACABE!

-Que bueno me estaba empezando a cansar

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Por supuesto –Tokio soplo nuevamente y se lo dio con cuidado

-No te vayas a ensuciar –dijo ella, al ver que el lo tomaba, por unos segundos, el no dijo nada, se quedo sorprendido, la técnica era sorprendente, la aplicación de las sombras, estaba excelentemente bien empleada, el brillo de su pelo, lo moreno de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos, sus cejas, inclusive sus orejas estaban exactas a las de el–¿te gusto?

-Mucho...eres una excelente dibujante

-Gracias –las mejillas de Tokio se encendieron y solo veía con mucho cariño a su modelo y a su dibujo

-¿Puedo quedármelo?

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-Para recordar lo buena dibujante que eres

-... lo siento –dijo ella, Hajime levanto una ceja como respuesta –me quedare con el...quiero una imagen tuya

-¿Para que si me ves a diario?

-Porque... quiero conservarte así... por si algún día... tuviera que decirte adiós –dijo Tokio con la voz más queda que incluso le costo un poco de trabajo entenderle

-... desde ayer estas muy extraña... ¿seguro que esta bien?

-Mejor que nunca

-Dime la verdad

-No puedo

-Tokio...

-Lo siento lobito... te vas a enterar pero a su debido tiempo...

Saito se acerco a ella se inclino un poco acerco su enorme mano a su nariz, fina y respingona

-¿Qué?

-Te llenaste un poco

-Ah... si...siempre me lleno de carboncillo y... –el le seguía viendo de una forma muy intensa, Tokio, se sonrio un poco y ni siquiera se molesto en terminar esa frase, pues ya estaba muy ocupada, besándole tiernamente en la boca, Hajime correspondió su suave caricia, besándole de igual manera, Tokio le abrazo como nunca le había hecho, quería fundirse en su beso, en su abrazo y nunca dejarlo ir, Tokio abrió un poco sus piernas para casi colocarse en sus muslos y seguirle besando, escucho como su compañero aventaba su dibujo a un lado, y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos callosas por el uso de la espada, sintió como Tokio se estremeció un poco al sentirlo, el un tanto apenado, trato de quitarse, pero ella le detuvo, entrelazando su mano entre la suya y la volvió a colocar en sus mejillas

-Tu piel es tan suave que...

-Tus manos son hermosas...-le interrumpió ella con esa sonrisa traviesa que solo a el le dedicaba

-Eres la primera que lo dice

-Eso espero... –contesto ella viéndole a través de su curioso flequillo

-¿Celosa?

-Solo digamos que no te quiero compartir con nadie -Tokio sonrió suavemente y volvió a ver sus manos acaricio suavemente su piel, estaba dura, y descuidada, como siempre el lo había dicho, dignas manos de un capitán, nuevamente las entrelazo entre sus dedos

-Me gustan tus manos... pudiste ser un pianista...

-¿Pianista?

-Tienes dedos largos y finos, buenos dedos para un pianista

-También unas buenas manos para un guerrero –dijo el viendo sus manos con un poco de decepción, Tokio se sintió un poco apenada y le dijo

-Un samurai

-Un asesino

-El hombre que quiero–dijo ella besándole suavemente en su boca, Saito siguió besándole, sintiendo que su joven amiga jalaba de su gi un poco mientras que ella se recostaba en el tatami, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, a diferencia de la vez en que Saito le había tumbado en aquel entrenamiento, Tokio nunca había sentido a un hombre tan cerca de ella, y la verdad era que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, entrelazo, sus largas piernas blancas entre las de el, al tiempo que sentía como el bajaba un poco su cara besándole bajo la oreja, y un poco más abajo, vio como su yukata, había caído un poco revelando lo blanco de sus hombros, acaricio con suavidad su hombro, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, se entretuvo besando su cuello, mientras sentía se Tokio se entretenía acariciando su cabello, se ruborizo, Saito se sonrió hacía tanto que había estado con una mujer que todos esos sentimientos eran tan intensos como si fuera un primerizo, una sonrisa más amplia suplió a la anterior, esta vez nadie le iba a interrumpir, la anciana dama de compañía ya dormía y su padre llegaría muy entrada la noche, esta vez, estarían juntos, nada los iba a separar o al menos eso creía...

-Hajime...te amo-dijo ella susurrándole a su oído una vez que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Saito se detuvo unos segundos, dejo su labor por un tiempo y le miro a los ojos, Tokio parecía extrañada, le veía con el ceño fruncido parecía muy confundida -¿Hajime?

-kuso... -mascullo el

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella, al sentir que el se había detenido, y le miraba fijamente

-Esto no esta bien –dijo el al tiempo que se levantaba y trataba de arreglar su ropa, Tokio se levanto un poco y le seguía mirándole más confundida que antes

-Pero Hajime... que hay de malo... que... –decía ella viéndole que se daba la vuelta y buscaba su katana y su kodachi

-Nada –le interrumpió el –no hay nada de malo

-Y...-pregunto ella, al tiempo que le se colocaba su katana al cinto y con kodachi en mano

-Simplemente... no creo que...-estaba de espalda a ella, cosa que molesto bastante a la joven

-Al menos podrías darme la cara, mientras buscas alguna buena excusa –Saito se volvió estaba Tokio con el ceño fruncido más que nunca, aún así, le parecía más hermosa que nunca, el pelo lacio cayéndole por la espalda, sus labios rojos sus mejillas sonrojadas, su blanca yukata combinando perfectamente con su figura, descubriendo solamente su blanco hombro y parte de su pecho, casi de forma imperceptible se mordió un labio y dijo

-Lo siento

-¿Sientes que?

-No podemos

-Pero... porque...

-Tengo que irme...

-¡Hajime! –escucho el que le llama pero ya era muy tarde, el ya se había ido por el enorme ventanal de su cuarto, dejando a Tokio sola y confundida

-Carajo... ahora que hice... –mascullo ella tumbándose en el tatami al tiempo que se llevaba sus manos a su cara

-Kuso... porque tenía que decirme eso –se decía por enésima vez, al tiempo que caminaba por las vacías, calles de Aizu

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias, espero les haya gustado, ya tenía este capitulo en la mente desde hace tiempo, lamento que el otro capitulo Tokio haya resultado tan patética, creo que mi mala semana influyo un poco en el, así que mis disculpas, ahora bien voy a los agradecimientos, a **Ady** mil gracias, sigo adelante, es muy ciertotodas las cosas pasan por algo,pero muchas veces no se quieren afrontar, en fin, ya estoy mucho mejor, y con lo que respecta a la película, ya la vi y me encanto, y si me dejo pensando, me conozco y se que la decisión que he tomado la hubiera tomado tarde que temprano, así que mejor temprano, y en cuanto a la serie de Kenshin, la grabe casi toda de cartoon, pero luego te pido los que me falten. o.

En lo que respecta a las chicas, tus comentarios **Hada**, me divierten muchísimo gracias por toda la buena vibra.

**Gabyhyatt**, si me la estoy pensando en que se la fugue con el, pero la verdad creo que quiero un poco más de drama.

Atte:

Midory -


	10. La verdad

-_Han pasaron tres días... y no ha vuelto... me pregunto si.._

-Tokio-sama

_-Que tal si le paso algo... _

-Tokio-sama

_-O si ya no planea regresar...que tal si no me quería_

-¡Tokio-sama!

-¿Qué pasa Ogae?

-¿Que hace en la ventana, que esta haciendo?

-Solo viendo

-Pues podrá ver después ahora entre sino va a resfriarse

-Ya voy Ogae –dijo la joven dando un apenas perceptible suspiro, se acerco a su anciana dama de compañía

-Esta helada Tokio-sama –dijo la mujer tocando su cara, paso a un lado de ella y procedió a cerrar el balcón –señora póngase algo más abrigador hoy amaneció haciendo mucho frío

-Estoy cómoda con mi yukata

-Pero no puede bajar al desayuno con una yukata, no es correcto

-Ya.. –dijo ella con desgano se coloco tras su biombo y espero –seguro que papá me esta esperando para desayunar

-Así es señora- dijo la mujer pasándole un hermoso kimono azul oscuro

-...Ogae, olvidaste pasarme el obi

-Es que no encontré el adecuado

-Hay uno sobre la comoda

-Si señora –dijo la mujer acercándose al donde estaba un obi color rojo, lo tomo y sin querer tumbo algo que estaba debajo de este, un cuaderno de dibujo lleno de papeles, que salieron disparados en todas direcciones la mujer se agacho para recogerlos, no había necesidad de preguntar de quien eran pues por el trazo y el gusto de su señora sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecían, vio con agrado como los dibujos se hacían cada vez más bonitos, no eran muy variados, de su casa, los sirvientes y los jardines, por eso cuando llego a uno que era diferente, sin duda le llamo la atención, era el dibujo de un hombre al que no conocía, lo tomo y lo miro con detenimiento, no era un hombre feo pero tampoco precisamente un estereotipo de belleza, tenía ojos claros y mirada arrogante, moreno de pelo largo recogido en una cola, solo los samuráis llevaban ese tipo de pelo, frunció el entrecejo, dio vuelta al dibujo y pudo ver claramente la fecha, era de tres días atrás...

-¿Ogae que pasa con el obi?

-Ah señora... ya va.. es que.. –la mujer dejo el dibujo de donde lo había tomado y le siguió diciendo –tenía una pequeña mancha –la mujer se acerco al biombo y se lo paso

-Ah... –contesto Tokio al tiempo que comenzaba a amarrarse el obi a la cintura salió detrás del biombo a los pocos minutos totalmente cambiada, se acerco a su comoda y saco de uno de los cajones el broche que le había regalado unos días atrás, dirigió una sonrisa triste a su reflejo del espejo viendo también a su dama de compañía que tenía una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro

-¿Ogae estas bien?

-Si Tokio-sama

-¿De verdad? te veo algo nerviosa

-No es nada... mejor apresúrese Tokio-sama que su padre debe de estar desesperado

-Quisiera arreglarme el cabello antes –dijo Tokio tomando un cepillo y empezándolo a desenredar

-Entonces me voy adelantando señora

-Si Ogae...

* * *

-Buenos días papá

-Buenos días Tokio, siéntate

-Hai –contesto ella sentándose en la mesa tomando un poco de su te

-Te ves hermosa el día de hoy

-Gracias papá –mascullo Tokio tomando sus palillos para empezar con su comida

-¿Vas a ir hoy a tu entrenamiento?

-Si

-Me alegro

-¿Te alegras?

-Si

-¿Puedo preguntar el porque? nunca te ha gustado que vaya a entrenar con el sensei

-No me tengas en un concepto tan bajo, Toki, me agrada que vayas a tus entrenamientos, porque siempre vuelves con una sonrisa en la cara, he notado que tus entrenamientos mejoran mucho tu humor

-Si... mis entrenamientos –dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara, al pensar que no eran precisamente sus entrenamientos los que la ponían de buen humor

-Me gusta verte con una sonrisa en la cara... -la mujer sonrió un poquito más hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con tanta tranquilidad con su padre –con esa hermosa sonrisa te pareces más a tu madre

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro que si, tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa y encantadora, igual que tu Tokio –la mujer bajo un poco la vista, vio su reflejo borroso en su te, sonrió y siguió escuchando –y no soy el único que piensa eso...

-¿Cómo?

-Existe alguien más que cree que eres hermosa con o sin tu sonrisa

-...papá que estas diciendo

-Tokashi, ha pedido permiso de venir hoy en la noche a visitarnos... que digo... venir a visitarme a mi... más bien venir a visitarte Tokio...

-¡Papa!

-El y yo hemos estado platicando sobre la boda y queremos que estés presente cuando decidamos la fecha...

-¿Fecha?

-Si...sería incorrecto tomar esa decisión si no esta la novia

-...y desde cuando has sido tan considerado

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Me has comprometido con un hombre asqueroso sin siquiera preguntarme!

-No vamos a empezar con esto otra vez, Tokio

-¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON EL¡ENTIÉNDELO! –contesto Tokio derramando su te por toda la mesa, ya empezaba a hacerse costumbre de que todas las mañanas hubiera una discusión

-¡SUFICIENTE!

-Papa... escúchame

-Ya es suficiente...Tokio

-Papa...

-Ya te he escuchado suficiente, ahora escúchame tu, la familia Takagi, es poderosa y rica por generaciones y no por un simple capricho tuyo vamos a dejar de serlo

-No porque no me case con Tokashi...

-Piensa Tokio, realmente crees que la fortuna Takagi nos va a durar para siempre nada es para siempre entiéndelo Tokio

-Papa

-Solo deseo lo mejor para ti hija... lo mejor es que te cases con alguien poderoso y rico como Tokashi, así jamás tendrás que pasar calamidades... esos kimonos de seda que vistes no son gratis, ni estas mansiones son fáciles de mantener y...

-¡Escúchate que me estas diciendo! estas vendiendo a única hija como si fuera una prostituta

-¡Tokio!

-Es la verdad papá, y déjame decirte algo prefiero vestir harapos que casarme con alguien por su dinero –su padre tomo su brazo son fuerza

-Deja de compórtate como una niña, dices eso porque nunca has tenido que pasar ninguna calamidad, toda tu vida ha sido demasiado sencilla, se te daba todo lo que querías en la palma de tu mano, no me vengas ahora con que no consideras el dinero importante

-Hay cosas mucho más importantes

-¡Dime una!

-El amor

-¡El amor!...-su padre finalmente soltó su brazo y rió un poquito -quítate esas cursilerías de la cabeza Tokio, el amor, la gente no vive del amor... acaso pueden comerlo o vestirlo.. el amor viene con los años

-No es cierto

-¿Realmente crees que todas las familias feudales de Aizu se hayan casado por amor?... vivirían en la miseria si lo hubieran hecho... nadie se casa por amor

-El sensei Kamiya si lo hizo

-Claro, tu sensei...cuando eres un pobre maestro de un miserable dojo, lo único que te queda es casarte por amor

-Entonces mama y tu...

-Tu madre venía de una familia poderosa y yo de otra, nos convino a los dos... eso es todo lo que puedo decir –Tokio abrió los ojos como platos y mascullo

-No te conozco, papa

-Entonces nunca me has conocido Tokio –dijo el levantándose de la mesa –¡Tokashi estará aquí a las 9 de la noche llega puntual o no te molestes en regresar a la casa!

* * *

-¡Estoy harta, harta, harta!–decía Tokio ya en su clase de kendo

-¡Concéntrate Tokio! –decía su maestro al verla golpear con tanta fuerza

-¡Puede creerlo, es inconcebible!

-¡Atenta!

-¡Seguir con esa estúpida idea de casarme con ese tipo! –dijo Tokio dando un golpe fuerte contra la espada de su maestro, la cual crujió ante la fuerza que ponía la joven -¡no puedo creerlo!

-¡Ni yo tampoco, no estas concentrada!

-¿Qué? –mascullo la joven y casi sin hacer esfuerzo el hombre, hizo un diestro movimiento con su espada de madera aventando contra el suelo a la joven

-Kuuuuuuuso –dijo Tokio en el piso temblando de coraje

-¿Que te he dicho sobre la concentración? –el hombre puso la punta de su shinai en el piso y se coloco frente a la mujer

-Es lo más importante para un guerrero, no importa lo fuerte que sea si no esta concentrado perderá sin duda

-¿Ya te has percatado de ello?

-Si sensei –mascullo la joven sintiéndose levemente apenada, la mirada de arrogancia de su maestro desapareció y entonces apareció en su rostro una sonrisa afable, se inclino un poco ayudo a la joven a levantarse

-Arriba

-Gracias –contesto ella limpiándose el polvo de su traje de pelea, se inclino para tomar su shinai y ponerse nuevamente en guardia pero esta vez el ya no se lo permitió

-Eso es todo por hoy Tokio

-¿Nani?

-No estas concentrada y si sigues entrenando seguro te vas a lastimar

-Pero sensei aun es temprano el sol sigue alto

-No repito ordenes Tokio

-Si sensei

-Además no creo que lo que hoy necesites sea entrenar

-¿Qué dice sensei? –y antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar entro por la puerta del dojo la mujer del sensei Kamiya

-¿Cariño, Toki... ya terminaron con su entrenamiento?

-Si Sango

-Buenas tardes Sango-san –dijo Tokio inclinándose un poco como señal de recuerdo

-Buenas tardes Toki-chan –la mujer se acerco a su esposo limpio su cara con un toalla limpia y le beso en la boca con suavidad–la comida esta lista

-Arigato

-Bueno yo creo...

-No espera Toki ¿a dónde vas?

-Pues yo...

-También te lo estoy diciendo a ti¿por qué no nos acompañas en nuestra comida?

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad Toki, además a Kaoru le va a dar mucho gusto

-Arigato, Sango-san arigato

La familia y la joven comieron tal y como lo había dicho la mujer, bolas de arroz, te, pescado y para finalizar un postre dulce, la comida estuvo tan deliciosa que la joven Takagi, no dudo en hacérselo notar

-Esta comida estuvo maravillosa Sango-san

-Muchas gracias

-Tiene muy buena mano para la cocina

-Es de familia

-En serio... entonces debo de suponer que Kaoru será una excelente cocinera

-Es lo más probable

-¿Has oído Kao-chan, serás una gran cocinera

-No eso a mi no me gusta

-¿No?

-No, yo voy a ser una gran kendoka, papa, me ha dicho que si sigo entrenando duro, seguro que lo seré

-Muy cierto

-Pues me da mucho gusto

-¡Hai y algún día pondré mi propio dojo y tendré mucho alumnos!

-¡Y serás la mejor de la región!

-Hai

-Cariño, porque no van tu y Kaoru a traerme un poco de tofu

-Hai

-Pero mama... yo me quiero quedar un rato más con Toki

-Vamos Kao-chan –dijo el hombre tomando de la mano a la niña

-La verás en cuanto vuelvas.. ahora ve con tu padre que tengo cosas que hablar con Toki

-Si mama –la niña se regreso beso a su madre en la mejilla y se despido de los dos para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada

-Soujuro me contó lo sucedido

-Si me supongo

-¿Estas bien?

-Tengo que...no me puedo acostumbrar a la idea de casarme con ese viejo lascivo y asqueroso, pero tampoco puedo pasarme la vida entera llorando

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-Tantas veces que ya perdió el sentido... el siempre dice que es por mi bien, pero no creo que le interese demasiado en si es para mi bien o no

-Tu padre...

-A mi padre solo le interesa la fortuna que ganaría la familia cuando nos casemos

-¿Y que piensa tu novio?

-¿Tokashi?

-No Tokio tu novio de verdad

-¿Hajime?

-Hai

-No lo se, no se le he dicho, de hecho no lo he visto

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que nuestra relación vaya muy bien

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que se ha molestado conmigo... no lo he visto desde hace unos días

-¿Y eso... fue acaso por algo de Tokashi?

-No, no le he dicho nada, de Tokashi, ni los planes de la boda ni nada de nada

-Entonces creo que no entiendo

-Verás...la otra noche...le invite a mi casa, porque yo le quería dibujar

-¿Y por eso se enojo?

-No es que... pues...nos besamos y... nos pusimos algo... cariñosos

-Oh –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro

-Todo iba bien... hasta que yo tuve la brillante idea de decirle que lo amaba, el se levanto y se fue diciéndome que no lo podía hacer que no estaba bien y desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver –la mujer puso los codos sobre la mesa, y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, se veía bastante desesperada, la mujer mayor se veía levemente preocupada

-...Tokio

-No se que hice, no se porque se enojo y aún no se porque se fue, todo debería de haber salido perfecto y no paso, me siento fatal Sango-san, ahora de seguro cree que soy una loca y fácil

-No creo que se haya ido por eso

-¿Entonces porque?

-Pues no se... pero no has oído que la respuesta más simple generalmente es la correcta

-¿Que?

-Piensa Toki, con tranquilidad¿porque crees que se haya ido?

-Ni idea

-Tal vez deberías de ponerte un segundo en su lugar

-¿Cómo que en su lugar?

-Ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, no debe de ser sencillo para el...tomando en cuenta que es un miembro de shinshen –la cara de Tokio se vislumbro sorpresa, y antes de que ella preguntara nada, le aclaro –Soujuro me lo dijo, creo que le pregunto el día que tuviste aquella fiebre, ahora sigamos, toma en cuenta que el es un capitán de un grupo que en este momento se encuentra en medio de una guerra

-¿Y eso que?

-Algunos de los integrantes de esta guerra son hombres honorables, samuráis como tu amigo, pero otros no, algunos no harían daño a los amigos de un enemigo pero otros si, y más sabiendo que ese amigo, o este caso amiga es algo más que una amiga

-No entiendo

-Tener una relación más profunda que la amistad, puede ser muy peligroso no solo para tu amigo, sino también para ti

-¿Esta diciendo que Hajime se fue para protegerme?

-Eso es lo que yo creo... pero lo mejor será que hables con el, para esta segura

-¿Pero como, no se donde esta, no se si se ha ido si lo han matado si...

-Estoy segura que volverá solo hay que darle tiempo

-Hai –dijo Tokio, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Sango tomo su mano de forma cariñosa

-Bien, una sonrisa así me gusta

-Sango-san

-¿Si? –la mujer se lanzo a sus brazos y le dijo suvamente

-Muchas gracias

-No fue nada Toki

-Buenas tardes capitán

-Buenas tardes –dijo este a su tropa asustándoles más de lo debido tenia una cara de asesino como nunca, estaba molesto, y no solo en su cara se podía ver su molestia también en sus acciones, poniendo a los soldados de bajo rango, a hacer labores sumamente difíciles y agotadoras, a nadie le parecía realmente pero nadie decía nada pues el castigo podía ser peor. Dejando sus quejas para el otro capitán el cual siempre era amable y consiente de la situación

-Konichiwa Saito-san

-¿Hoy no estamos muy de buenas verdad Saito?

-Okita, Harada, ya es raro verlo a uno sin el otro

-Nos aliamos para fastidiarte

-Ya me lo imaginaba –decía este mientras se sentaba en el pórtico de la casa, al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de dentro de sus ropas y empezaba a limpiar su espada -¿qué quieren?

-¡Acaso los buenos amigos necesitan motivo para saludar!

-¡Tu y yo nunca hemos sido buenos amigos, Harada!

-Al menos no lo digas tan rápido ¬¬

-¡Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tonterías ¿que quieren!

-Molestar ya te dijimos

-Por favor Harada-san, -dijo Okita inmiscuyéndose en la pelea de los dos - hemos venido a hablar sobre tu tropa

-¿Mi tropa?

-Hai... ha habido algunas quejas...

-¿Quejas?

-Me han dicho que has estado demasiado...mmmm...como decirlo... exigente con ellos

-Mis entrenamientos nunca han sido sencillos y lo sabes Okita

-Lo se pero...

-Y si ellos no pueden con estos entrenamientos tal vez ni siquiera deberían de permanecer al shishengumi

-Lo se, Saito-san, lo se, pero también recuerde que algo que nos caracteriza a los miburos es el hecho de controlar nuestras emociones...

-Y...

-Y por lo tanto las emociones nunca deben de afectar a un miembro del shinsengumi

-Y...

-Y aún menos a un capitán

-Otra vez con eso –mascullo Saito, dejo de limpiar su espada y volteo hacía el joven que aún conservaba su sonrisa gentil en el rostro

-¿Qué quieres decir Okita? –Saito vio como el joven abría la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se inmiscuyo en la conversación el otro capitán que no había sido tomado en cuenta grito y le señalo con el dedo índice

-¡Eres o te haces! desde que llegaste la otra noche con cara de tonto, has estado muy raro y más molesto que de costumbre

-¡Okita tenias que traer a este imbecil para hablar conmigo!

-¡Estamos preocupados por ti y así nos pagas!

-¡Cállate! –dijo este molesto Harada se agacho un poco y le vio fieramente solo la voz queda del primer capitán los hizo voltear hacia el

-Ciertamente lo que ha dicho Harada-san es verdad

-¡Ves yo siempre tengo la razón!

-Claro

-Siempre ha sido muy reservado con sus emociones, pero ahora las esta mostrando demasiado... hasta el más despistado puede darse cuenta de que algo le paso y lo más lógico es que supongamos que se puede deberse a su relación con la joven Takagi

Saito le vio fieramente tomo nuevamente su espada y comenzó a limpiarla con el pañuelo que traía antes

-Nunca me he entrometido en sus relaciones ahora les pido que no lo hagan con la mía –dijo del mal modo esperaba que estos entendieran y se fueran pero al parecer eso era lo ultimo que harían y el otro capitán opto por preguntar

-¿Relación?

-Hai

-¿Saito?

-¿Qué quieres Harada?

-¿Estas enamorado de la joven?

-¿Que? –el hombre casi se fue para atrás miro al joven que por primera vez parecía serio, en cambio Saito parecía sumamente molesto pero el joven lo ignoro y siguió diciendo

-Simplemente di un si o un no

-...nunca lo había pensado –mintió, pero desde el momento en que la había visto esa cursi palabrita revoloteaba por su cabeza, amor, enamoramiento, sin embargo dejo que el joven capitán siguiera hablando

-Me estas diciendo entonces que no has pensado en la joven...

-Eso no te incumbe...

-No me digas que no deseas estar junto con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, cortejarla, amarla, rondarla, adorarla, y

-Basta ya Harada me vas a hacer vomitar

-Solamente di si o no

-No tengo porque decirte nada

-Entonces seguiré.. protegerla, quererla...

¿Protegerla? –mascullo Saito había dejado de limpiar su espada y volteo finalmente a verlo

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harada

-¿Dijiste protección?

-Si y...

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo –dijo Okita que había permanecido callado en ese tiempo en cambio Harada parecía no entender ni pizca de nada

-¿Entender que?

-¿Tengo que explicarle?

-No te molestes Okita, este es más estúpido de lo que imagine

-¿Qué! Mira tu...

-Saito-san no creo que deba preocuparse por eso

-¿Sobre que?

-Dudo que la joven Takagi este en peligro si entablan una relación... sentimental

-Vaya Okita estar con este estúpido también te ha afectado a ti ¿verdad?

-No es eso Saito-san pero si la joven estuviera en peligro¿acaso no la protegería? es más fuerte que cualquier persona

-Okita –dijo este levantándose al fin, era más alto que estos dos y más imponente siguió hablando -si ella pudiera estar en peligro no será por casualidad, será porque yo estoy con ella ¿acaso crees que solo por ser solo un capitán puedo protegerla?

-Saito-san

-¡Por muy alto rango que yo tenga, no dejo de ser un simple asesino, y un asesino no puede proteger a Tokio!

-Saito-san

-¡Ella estará mucho mejor así, sin mi! –Okita perdió finalmente su sonrisa parecía afligido Saito en cambio volvió a sentarse para poder seguir limpiando su espada pero antes incluso que la pudiera tomar, escucho que prácticamente le gritaba el otro capitán

-¡ERES PATÉTICO!

-¿Qué?

-Escucha lo que has dicho te has alejado de una mujer preciosa como esa, solo por ese pensamiento tan patético...

-No hables de lo que no entiendes Harada aún eres un chiquillo

-¡Tal vez, pero al menos yo no salgo huyendo de mis sentimientos! –Saito levanto la mirada le vio fieramente

-¡Estas hablando de mas!

-Y tu te estas comportando como un idiota... conociéndote como eres, se que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de decirle esa cuestión a tu chica

-No lo aceptaría

-Y así sin más vas a darte por vencido

-Esto no es de querer o no querer, es ver la realidad, Harada

-¡No creí que fueras tan patético... te vas a alejar de la mujer perfecta y se la vas a dejar en bandeja de plata a un gordo y viejo y...

-¿Bandeja de plata... gordo y viejo?... ¿de que esas hablando? –por segunda vez se levanto, pero esta vez, no parecía calmado parecía sumamente molesto, Harada, en cambio creía que estaba bromeando y siguió diciendo

-No te hagas el idiota lo sabes perfectamente

-¿Si lo supiera tendría que estarte preguntando en este momento?

-¿Saito-san, no sabía?

-¿Saber que?

-Nosotros pensamos que usted estaba...

-¡Habla más claro Okita!

-Se ha estado corriendo por todo el pueblo una noticia

-¿Noticia?

-Si sobre un matrimonio... del empresario Tokashi y la señorita Tokio

-¿Su que?

-Su boda...

-¿Qué?

-No sabías –dijo Harada con los ojos como platos

-¡Ya te dije que no, Harada! –dijo este molesto sentía que le palpitaba la venita de la sien y estaba seguro de que estaría a punto de matarlo si no hablaba rápido

-Pensé que sabías...

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo si yo nunca ando paseando por el pueblo!

-Porque la noticia de dio hace tres días exactos, y hace tres días fue cuando tu llegaste con esa cara de pocos amigos

-¿Tres días?

-Si, tres días

-¿Se dio la noticia hace tres días?

-Si... pero...

-No puede ser...

**Flash-back**

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes los ojos rojos

-...kuso

-Por eso te maquillaste ¿no es cierto, para esconderlo

-Me conoces bien

-Es que eres demasiado obvia

-...

-¿Qué paso?

-No tiene importancia

-Siempre que algo tiene importancia, dices eso

-Hajime

-Pensé que confiabas en mi

-Lo hago

-¿Entones porque no me dices la verdad?

-Porque de verdad no tiene importancia

-Tokio...

-Mira Hajime-kun si te estoy diciendo que no tiene importancia es porque no tiene importancia –dijo ella acariciando sus manos con suavidad

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ese Tokashi?

-...

-Lo sabía

-Por favor Hajime-kun, solo te pido que confíes en mi

-Confió en ti, en quien no lo hago en ese Tokashi

-No tienes de que preocuparte... voy a estar bien de verdad, lobito

**Fin Flash back **

_-Ya sabía... era eso... por eso Tokio...no puede ser, por eso estaba llorando, Tokashi...y Tokio¿por qué no me dijo?_

-Capitán Okita buenos tardes le estaba buscando

-Buenos días –contesto este como amabilidad -¿Qué pasa, traes algo de información?

-Si señor aquí esta la investigación que pidió a la tropa

-Ah muchas gracias –dijo Okita tomando los papeles el joven hizo una inclinación a los tres capitanes y se retiro Okita empezó a desplegar la hoja en la que traía algo de información leyó rápidamente, una sonrisota se dibujo en sus labios

-Buenas noticias amigo

-Excelentes noticias... Saito-san tal vez le gustaría oír esto –dijo el con una sonrisa cada vez mayor

-¿Qué?

_-Se ha confirmado los rumores, Tokashi, no tiene dinero, los sirvientes de su casa ya han empezando a renunciar debido a su falta de salario, aún así este ha estado encubriendo su pobreza gracias a su enorme mansión y su renombre, pero Tokashi tiene deudas cuantiosas con las mayorías de las empresas de el área, se dice que los recaudadores no están nada conformes y piden que se les entregue el dinero a más tardar a fin de este mes, fecha en la que se casara con la señorita Tokio Takagi, la cual tendrá como dote la mayor parte de las inversiones y fortuna de los Takagi. -Okita dejo de leer_

-Vaya es un desgraciado después de todo –dijo Harada viendo como Okita doblaba el papel y lo metía dentro de su gi

-Al parecer si...¿Saito-san?-pregunto, al ver que solo estaban ellos dos, el aludido había salido ya hacia tiempo

-¿Dónde esta?

-Creo que ya se fue

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna cosa precipitada

-¡Desagraciado date por muerto... pero antes, esa Tokio, me va a oír!

* * *

Hola he terminado este capitulo espero les haya gustado, a pesar de ser un poco más meloso, creo que ya voy a acabar la historia, no falta demasiado y ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre, así que yo creo que en estas vacas esta acabado, como siempre muchas gracias a las que hayan leido mi fic, **Ady, Hada, Gabyhyatt** gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Atte: Midory


	11. Noche roja

**Noche roja**

-¡Desagraciado date por muerto... pero antes, esa Tokio, me va a oír!

-¿Dónde esta?

-Creo que ya se fue

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna cosa precipitada

-¿Ninguna cosa precipitada? –dijo una voz cerca de ellos, Okita se volteo con tanta rapidez que casi se lastimo el cuello

-Jinei

-Buenas tardes capitanes

-Buenas tardes Jinei-san

-Vaya, vaya Jinei hasta que te apareces

-Capitan Harada

-No te había visto desde que Saito teamenazo con arrancarte la lengua¿que¿ya dejaste tu escondite¿al fin te armaste de valor?

-Capitan Harada, siempre igual... ahora entiendo el porque tu tropa nunca es tomada en cuenta

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Por favor, Harada-san...-dijo el primer capitán deteniendo a su amigo, para luego voltearse y decir -¿Jinei-san podemos ayudarle en algo?

-Si, ahora que lo dices si, hace unos pocos segundos que acabo de escuchar una conversación muy interesante, en donde me parece que estaban hablando de el capitán Saito ¿o me equivoco?

-Eso no te incumbe

-Quizás no, pero lo que si, es que me interesa demasiado

-¿Te interesas por Saito, tu? Eso es nuevo

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión mocoso...

-¿A quien estas llamando así?

-¿Acaso hay alguien más?

-Ahora que no esta Saito, si estas muy valiente, pero dejame decirte que si el no te arranca la lengua te la arracare yo

-Harada-san –dijo con voz fuerte el capitán dando un paso al frente para confrontar al hombre que lo miraba de forma amenazante –si Jinei estábamos hablando de Saito-san

-Como me imagine

-¿Y puedo saber...

-No no puede –dijo este usando una voz más fría de la usaba generalmente –buenas tardes soldado, Harada-san por favor -dijo por ultimo dándole la espalda a el hombre el cual sin que lo vieran emitió una leve risita

-Mala debilidad Saito, muy mala

-No me gusta esto, deberíamos tenerlo vigilado

-Temo decir que no tenemos suficientes motivos

-¿Qué no¿cuantos quieres? Jinei esta planeado algo contra Saito, siempre lo ha odiado

-Si pero..

-Pero nada, no hace ni una semana que Saito amenazo con arrancarle la lengua y este nuevamente ya esta ocasionando problemas

-Solo son especulaciones nuestras, no podemos hacerle nada

-Pero..

-No podemos –reafirmo este y tras dar un largo suspiro dijo –solo esperemos que Saito-san no baje la guardia demasiado

-Tokio me va a escuchar, apenas llegue y...

-Buenas noches –escucho Saito a apenas unos pocos metros de la casa de la joven, vio como una luz salía al abrirse la enorme puerta de madera, supuso que era la voz de la dama de compañía de su amiga y siguió escuchando con un poco de suerte era Tokio que regresaba de su entrenamiento, más sin embargo, la voz que respondió el saludo no era nada semejante a la de ella

-Buenas noches –contesto la voz de un hombre maduro, Saito frunció el entrecejo, solo podía ser una persona el padre de Tokio o...

-Tokashi que bueno que has llegado

-Tokashi –mascullo Saito, ya antes había escuchado dichas voces, ahora no cabía duda eran el par de hombres que habían hecho de la vida de Tokio un infierno, de acuerdo a su ideología, al menos uno de esos dos tipos desde hace rato habían de haber caído muertos bajo su espada, pero gracias al constante acompañamiento de la joven hacía imposible realizar la labor, pero esta vez, no había nada, Saito, permaneció en las tinieblas escuchando, la conversación de los dos viejos, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba su espada, escucho como el acero de la espada rozo con la funda y un ruido mayor cuando esta salió de ella, una mueca torcida se vislumbro en su cara, todo sería más sencillo si ellos no existieran pero...

-Buenas noches –provino de una cuarta voz demasiado conocida por el, Saito dio un par de pasos atrás para ocultarse en la sombra que proyectaba la pared de la casa y siguió escuchando, al tiempo que bajaba su espada

-Ah Tokio-sama ya ha llegado

-Buenas noches Tokashi-sama –respondió con un poco de aburrición la joven

-Muy buenas noches mi linda Tokio, veo que ha venido de entrenar

-Si señor

-¿Usted practica kendo, lo desconocía

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoce de mi

-Ya lo creo, pero el tiempo será el que se encargara de eso

-Lo supongo señor

-Y tal vez algún día podríamos enfrentar nuestras habilidades

-¿Usted practica kendo?

-De vez en cuando, pero con una espada de verdad, no con juguetes

-¿Porque lo dice?

-Por esa shinai que trae a su espalda

-Una shinai no es un juguete

-Pero no se le puede comparar con una espada de verdad

-Si el espadachín es un novato, no importa que tenga una shinai o una espada japonesa

-Vaya¿debo de tomar eso como un reto Tokio?

-No, tómelo como un consejo

-¿Usted darme un consejo a mi?

-Y puedo darle muchos más si quiere –le contesto de forma altiva la mujer, Saito aprovechando que la joven ya había llegado se acerco con sigilo para verle, le pareció tan preciosa como todos los días, una sonrisa involuntaria ilumino su cara, hasta que escucho como el prometido de Tokio reía ligeramente y comentaba al padre de Tokio que estaba a su lado

-Como han cambiado los tiempos, ahora las mujeres creen que pueden aconsejarnos –Tokio apretó los labios al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel destinado a ser su futuro marido, y antes de que pudiera perder la cordura le respondió

-Eso se hace, cuando se ve que la inteligencia no es la mejor arma –la sonrisa de su futuro esposo titubeo un poco, y la de ella se amplio al igual que la de su novio que era testigo de todo eso

-Sabe Tokio, no me gustan las mujeres sean tan contestonas, si las mujeres supieran callar cuando deben... pero bien eso ya lo arreglaremos, cuando nos casemos, ya ha notado que yo se como tratar a una dama

-Es un...

-Tokio, creo es mejor que subas a cambiarte

-Si papá

-Espere Tokio

-¿Qu... –y antes de que la joven dijera algo más, este ya le había sellado sus labios poniendo su boca, sobre la suya, la joven se sintió furiosa, le daban ganas de vomitar, Saito vio como la joven, luchaba por soltarse y de no ser porque ella lo hizo antes, Saito hubiera salido a matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente

-¿POR QUÉ HA HECHO ESO?

-Calma, calma, mi bella dama, solo estoy tratando de ser amable

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? –la joven levanto su brazo lista para sacar su shinai, pero en cambio sintió como su dama de compañía le detenía y le decía

-Señora, ya es tarde, suba a cambiarse

-Ogae sueltame–mascullo la joven sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar del coraje

-No señora –mascullo la mujer que tomo a su señora de un brazo y le obligo a entrar a la casa, Saito vio como la joven entraba a la casa temblando de coraje, y procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, metió la espada dentro de su funda

_-Pensaba una muerte rapida e sin dolor, pero con esto, pero primero, Tokio, supongo que con un momento más que viva no hara daño_–pensó, el al tiempo que veía que los dos hombres entraban dentro de la casa, ese fue el momento en el que el decidió saltar el muro, y pronto se las ingenio, para estar en la habitación de la joven como hace varias noches, estaba a oscuras por lo que supuso que ella no había llegado, abrió la puerta corrediza del ventanal y decidió esperar, no podía tardarse demasiado, y si, de repente escucho como la joven hablaba fuera de su cuarto

-Si Ogae, gracias... diles que enseguida bajo –la mujer deslizo la puerta de su cuarto y la deslizo nuevamente con violencia –ESTUPIDO, TOKASHI... COMO SE ATREVE... QUE SE ESTA CREYENDO, ADEMÁS INTELIGENTE, JA... UNA MUJER ES MIL VECES MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE EL, HASTA UN ANIMAL LO SERIA... LO ODIO... MALDITO... DESGRACIADO... Y ENCIMA DE TODO BESARME.. ASQUEROSO–gruño la joven desamarrando su pantalón de entrenamiento y dejando que se deslizara hasta que cayera al piso, lo paso por encima y procedió a desamarrarse la parte de arriba de su traje, pero una ligera tosesita le hizo voltearse

-Buenas noches –dijo Saito de pie recargado en el borde la ventana, Tokio, se quedo sin habla por unos segundos, hasta que su cerebro comenzó a trabajar nuevamente y solo dijo

-Hajime

-Si Hajime –dijo este en voz queda, Tokio se ruborizo un poquito y dijo

-No te esperaba

-Eso es obvio –dijo Saito bajando un poco más su vista, la parte de arriba de su traje, estaba a punto de soltarse y a diferencia de la mayoría de la veces, solo vestía eso, haciendo que sus largas piernas estuvieran a la vista Tokio se ruborizo toda amarro correctamente la parte de arriba de su traje y dijo molesta

-Porque no me avisaste que estabas en la habitación¿ibas a dejar que me desnudara frente a ti?

-Podría haberlo hecho y tu ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta –Tokio le vio con cara de pocos amigos

-Eres un pervertido

-Seré lo que tu quieras, pero hoy no tengo tiempo para eso

-Pues yo tampoco, así que te agradeceré que salgas de aquí inmediatamente

-No estoy jugando

-¿Y crees que yo si?

-Vengo por respuestas

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué tan cierto es que te vas a casar con Tokashi?

-¿...como?

-Tengo mis contactos

-¿Lo mandaste investigar?

-¡Respóndeme! –dijo el tomando su brazo con rudeza, Tokio ya lo suficientemente enfadada para andar aguantando eso, le dijo

-¡Suéltame que me estas lastimando!

-Lo haré en cuanto me respondas

-¡No tengo que responderte nada! – y con un movimiento brusco hizo que le soltara

-Tokio...

-¿Quién te crees para venir aquí y exigir respuestas?

-Tok

-No eres nadie.. absolutamente nadie...

-Ah, no hace un par de días creí que era tu novio

-¡Si y hace un par de días mi novio se fue sin dar explicación alguna, ni cuando regresaba, ni donde lo encontraba, ni porque se fue, creo que ese novio, no debería de estar reclamándome nada!

-¡No podía quedarme!

-¡Y te molestaría explicarme el porque!

-¡No es el momento!

-¿Y cuando lo va a ser?

-Otro día menos hoy

-¡No entiendo que estas ocultando!

-Nada

-¿Entonces porque?

-¡Ahora eso no es lo más importante, respóndeme quetan cierto es que te vas a casar con Tokashi!

-Eso deberías de decírmelo tu, que tan certeros son tus contactos?

-Mucho y eso es lo que me preocupa

-Pues tienes buenos motivos

-Dime claramente ¿Te vas a casar con el, si o no?

-No, si la decisión dependiera de mi, pero temo decir que yo solo una mujer que esta a la disposición de la voluntad de mi padre –Tokio permaneció un instante en silencio, Saito, apretó sus puños fuertemente se volteo de ella, dio un par de pasos y luego con voz muy serena y calmada dijo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No tenía caso, la decisión ya estaba tomada

-¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

-Un día antes en que te pedí que me dejaras dibujarte

-Desgraciado –mascullo el sintiendo un dolor en el estomago

-Hajime

-¿Tokio, una pregunta más?

-Pero...

-Solo respondeme maldita sea

-Hajime...

-¿Si Tokashi, fuera pobre, te obligarían a casarte con el?

-¿Qué?

-¡Solo responde!

-No se, nunca lo habíapensado.. digo, yo creo no

-Bien

-¿Qué esta bien? Hajime no te entiendo

-¿Tu familia es muy rica?

-Si y lo sabes ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Porque una familia tan rica como la tuya podría ayudar a alguien que se encuentra en bancarrota

-¿Qué?

-Aun no lo entiendes

- No porque no eres nada claro

-Tu prometido Tokashi, no tiene absolutamente nada, más que un buen apellido

-¿Qué?

-Así es

-Pero... estas seguro

-Invirtió demasiado dinero en cosas que no debería ahora los recaudadores le están pidiendo un pago, a más tardar fin de mes

-Entiendo... entonces por eso... ¿Por eso adelanto la fecha?

-Es lo más seguro

-¿Entonces... no tendré...no tendré que casarme con el?

-Esperemos que no... ahora lo que tienes que hacer es bajar y hacerlo que declare de alguna forma u otra, tu padre tiene que darse cuenta eso es lo más importante

-Si por supuesto

-Bien tengo que irme... –el se dio media vuelta para irse, pero no pudo puesto que sintió que le detenían de su gi

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

-¿Nani?

-Todo esto... la búsqueda y...

-¿Acaso esperabas que estuvieras de brazos cruzados viendo que te ibas a casar con un asqueroso?

-...Gracias

-Si eso era todo...

-No, no era todo, Hajime espera

-¿Ahora que?... tengo algo de prisa y

-Quiero preguntarte algo más

-¿Qué Tokio, tengo mucha...?

-¿Me amas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Me amas?

-Tokio...

-Respóndeme Hajime –el resoplo enfadado haciendo enojar a la joven la cual le siguió diciendo un tanto enfadada -¡Y no me respondas con tus palabras masculladas que luego no te entiendo nada!

-Es...

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti escuchar las palabras? –la chica se puso de color rojo y contesto

-Por qué quiero saber...

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es muy importante para mi!

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque... porque...¡acaso eres tonto!–contesto ella, estaba roja, y fingió su nerviosismo con su mal humor -!... ¡quiero saber...si... si... el hombre al que le he entregado mi corazón... siente algo por... –Hajime detuvo su histeria sellando sus labios con un beso de tal intensidad que ella nunca había sentido, no es que el nunca le había besado, pero tomando en cuenta que hacía unos pocos minutos el hombre más asqueroso que ella había conocido le había robado un beso, este beso era lo mejor qua había sentido en el mundo.

Hajime por su parte también estaba encantado ya que por lo visto a el también le habían hecho falta esos días juntos, abrazo a la joven con una ternura que nunca le había profesado, separo sus labios unos segundos después, para después besar lentamente su cuello donde se detuvo a una altura de su oreja donde le dijo provocativamente

-Espero eso conteste tu pregunta–el hombre mordisqueo suavemente su oreja, haciendo suspirar a la joven la cual articulo decir

-Hajime-kun...

- No soy bueno con las palabras...soy mejor actuando –dijo nuevamente a su oído, con una sonrisota, Tokio rió bobamente y accedió con la cabeza, al tiempo que se ponía de un vivo color que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una cereza madura, este rozo su mejilla con la de ella, la joven le dijo

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?

-Si...¿lo entiendes verdad?

-Si lo entiendo –el paso una mano a su cara y la acaricio suavemente, Tokio le beso nuevamente en los labios, y al tiempo que se separaba el le dijo

-Volveré pronto

-Eso espero

-Buena suerte

-Igual tu

-No soy yo el que necesitara la suerte –mascullo el

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada

-¿Seguro?

-Mucho, nos vemos luego

-Si –el hombre se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios, Tokio le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, al verle acercarse a su enorme ventanal, la abrió con suavidad al tiempo que ella se cruzaba en brazos al sentir el frió que se colocaba en su habitación, este se volteo a verle y le dijo

-Ah, por cierto olvidaba algo

-¿Si?

-Tienes bonitas piernas, deberías de enseñarlas más

-¡Largo!

-Lamento mi tardanza –dijo Tokio a los pocos minutos bajando a la mesa donde ya le esperaban, su padre, el cual sonreía al ver a su hija y su prometido, el cual tenía una mueca en la cara que no le gusto nada

-Tokio-sama debe de estar cansada de oírlo tantas veces, pero realmente luce encantadora

-Gracias Tokashi-sama –dijo ella sentándose en el cómodo cojín que ya antes la servidumbre le había colocado, la mujer sonrió graciosamente y miro a los dos hombres delante suyo –espero no haber interrumpido su charla

-Para nada Tokio-sama, estábamos hablando de negocios

-No me diga –dijo Tokio alzando las cejas, hasta la suerte estaba de su lado ese día

-Si, continuaríamos hablando pero...

-Por mi no se detengan, me gustan los negocios

-¿En serio?

-En serio

-Así es Tokashi-sama, Tokio, es muy inteligente para los negocios, tanto que incluso diría que adquirió la habilidad de un hombre -Tokio levanto una ceja y lo miro desafiante, Tokashi sonrió un tanto nervioso

-Me alegra saberlo, será bueno tener una mujer a mi lado que entienda de que estoy hablando

-Oh, pero yo entiendo mucho más de lo que usted cree

-¿De verdad?

-Si–dijo Tokio con una sonrisota en los labios, Tokashi le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer esta continuo –se incluso que algunos accionistas de Aizu, han perdido todo lo que tienen debido a sus malas inversiones

-Ah si–contesto el poniéndose ligeramente colorado, una gota de sudor surco su frente, ante la mirada encantada de la joven

"_Hajime-kun tenía razón"_

-Si –dijo ella mirándole, Tokashi, tomo un largo sorbo de su te y dijo tratando de parecer un poco más calmado

-Si, es lamentable la situación de esas pobres personas

-Terrible-Tokio chasqueo la lengua - pero más terrible, es lo que les pasara a esas personas...

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque es de bien sabido que los recaudadores no son muy complacientes con esas personas –finalmente la sonrisa fingida del rostro de Tokashi se desvaneció, Tokio rió malévolamente pero triunfante

-No me diga

-Si le digo, pero creo que no tengo que decir más, espero que entienda de lo que le estoy hablando

-Claro que lo entiendo, la vida de esas pobres personas

-Esas pobres personas -repitio Tokio- ¿no se habrá equivocado?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿No querrá decirlo en primera persona?

-No...

-Todo termino Tokashi –dijo la joven con su mirada de superioridad, Tokashi, trato de fingir demencia

-No entiendo

-No se haga el idiota, lo se todo -su padre extrañado por esa platica le pregunto

-¿Tokio que esta pasando?

-Pasa que mi querido prometido no es lo que parece

-¿Qué?

-No le hagas caso Takagi no sabe lo que dice

-Por una vez en la vida te pido que me escuches padre –dijo Tokio mirando fríamente a su padre, el hombre por fin se vio cohibido por la mirada que le profesaba su hija al parecer nunca en su vida le había visto así

-Hazlo rápido –la mujer se levanto de su cómodo asiento y miro a Tokashi como si fuera el más infame animal rastrero sin quitar la mirada de el, le pregunto a su padre

-¿Qué tan adinerada en nuestra familia padre?

-¿Qué?

-Solo contesta papá

-Mucho lo sabes...

-¿Y mi dote?

-No entiendo

-Pero lo vas a entender, ahora contéstame...

-La mayoría de las inversiones y dinero pasaran a ti cuando te cases, lo sabes bien

-¿Y una dote como la mía podría sacar de la miseria a alguien que estuviera en bancarrota?

-¿Qué? –el padre de Tokio se levanto rápidamente-¿qué estas diciendo?

-No le hagas caso Takagi –mascullaba, el hombre que estaba pálido, el padre de Tokio veía a su hija con los ojos desorbitados y nuevamente pregunto

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo la verdad papá

-Takagi...

-La verdad que este miserable nunca se atrevió a contarte –el padre de Tokio vio al hombre que había perdido toda arrogancia y les miraba de forma terrible

-Tokio...

-¡Estoy diciendo que el, el gran Tokashi esta en bancarrota!

-¿Qué?

-Takagi...

-¿Es cierto lo que Tokio dice?... ¿estas en bancarrota?

-Takagi... –la mirada de la joven le pareció intimidante –no entiendes... solo necesitaba un poco, solo un poco

-¿Entonces es verdad!

-Claro que es verdad papa –dijo Tokio a su lado –los recaudadores de Tokashi, le han dado un plazo limite de un mes, la fecha se acerca y el no ha conseguido nada, por eso quiso adelantar la boda, para obtener mi dote

-¡No es posible!-mascullo el padre de Tokio viendo con odio al tipo frente a el

-Muy inteligente Tokio –dijo el hombre levantándose –muy inteligente –Tokio le veía con asco pero este siguió hablando –me serviría una mujer como usted a mi lado... Tokio...Takagi escuchen podemos llegar a un acuerdo

-¿Un acuerdo? –dijo esta sintiéndose encolerizada, el hombre parecía no entender la gravedad de sus acciones y dijo

-Les garantizo que tu dote será pagada te lo aseguro...–la joven le miro con odio

-¿Realmente crees que voy a aceptar?

-Es una buena oferta... solo escúchame... tu me ofreces un poco de tu riqueza y yo a cambio te ofrezco todos los privilegios de los que goza una señora de sociedad... tómalo como una inversión –Tokio levanto las cejas y casi se mordió un labio para no estallar en carcajadas

-¿Una inversión?...ay Tokashi.. Tokashi... ahora me queda claro que no tiene ni idea de que es ser un accionista

-Como te atreves...

-¡No como te atreves tu ibas a obligarme a casarme contigo solo por mi dote!

-Vete de aquí Tokashi o haré llamar a la policía –dijo su padre dando un pie al frente de ella, Tokio sonrió complacida, el hombre miro a la joven y luego al hombre agacho un poco la cabeza y rió un poco

-Visto así –Tokio veía como el hombre metía la mano dentro de su gi, y luego un brillo, salir dentro de este, todo paso en un fracción de segundo, la joven había dado un paso al frente, quitando a su padre de en medio, su padre cocho contra el tatami y solo pudo ver muy poco, escucho como el hombre respiraba con dificultad y como una gotas de sangre manchaban el piso

-Zorra asquerosa -mascullo el hombre

-¡Tokio! –mascullo su padre esperando la peor, más sin embargo se tranquilizo al escuchar que la joven decía

-Cuida tu lengua... deberías de darme las gracias ya que no te he dado en ningún órgano vital –Tokio sonrió satisfecha, lo que se alegraría su lobito cuando le dijera como había utilizado por primera vez su kunai

-Desgrac... –la joven puso una mano más la kunai y la clavo un poco más, su sonrisa se volvió un poquito más sádica

-¿Decías?-el hombre reprimió un grito apretando los dientes, Tokio, se acerco un poco a su rostro –si vuelvo a ver tu asquerosa persona nuevamente por aquí, ten por seguro que esa vez no fallare¿me has entendido?

-...

-¿Te he dicho si me has entendido? –dijo ella clavando aún más la kunai, el hombre jadeo y mascullo un muy debil:

-h... hai...

-Bien... entonces ahora vete –dijo ella sacando la kunai sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, el hombre cayo de rodillas, ante la mirada encantada de Tokio, este seguía furioso, pero tenia que enfrentar su derrota, casi sin fuerzas, se levanto del piso tomándose de un costado y saliendo dando unos cuantos tropezones, el padre de Tokio no creía lo que acababa de ver, Tokio en cambio parecía sumamente tranquila

-¿Estas bien papá?

-Tokio... si... pero tu...

-¿Eh?

-Tu kimono esta lleno de sangre

-Te garantizo que mía no es –la joven sonrió tiernamente, tanto que incluso le hizo dudar que se tratara de la misma persona de hace apenas unos minutos, la joven le ayudo a levantarse y por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada no fue hasta que su padre dijo

-...te has vuelto muy fuerte...

-Asi es –contesto ella de forma arrogante, su padre vio como la joven se inclinaba para recoger su arma blanca, la cual había dejado caer justo después de que Tokashi se fue, su padre intrigado, vio como la joven sacaba de dentro de su obi, un pañuelo con el que la limpiaba

-¿Con eso le has atacado?

-Hai

-¿Es un cuchillo? –dijo el viendo extrañado, no era conocedor de armas así que le pareció un tanto extraño, la joven miro su kunai cariñosamente y dijo

-No... papa... esto es una kunai

-¿La encontraste en el desvan?

-No

-¿La has comprado?

-No

-¿Entonces ...de donde la has sacado?

-Solo digamos que me la ha dado un lobo

-Esa zorra, esa maldita zorra, como se atreve –decía Tokashi, era cierto la joven no había pegado en ningún órgano vital, por lo cual, la herida ya estaba a punto de dejar de sangrar, daba gracias, que ese día, la luna no estaba demasiado grande, pues de lo contrario todo el mundo podría darse cuenta de su patético estado, una ventaja, si... para cualquier otro, pero para el esa ventaja, iba a ser su perdición

-Estúpida Tokio... zorra, ya le enseñare –Tokashi escucho aterrado como alguien bufaba su comentario y solo repetía de una forma nada amable

-¿Estúpida? –dijo una voz detrás de el, Tokashi se dio vuelta lleno de miedo esperando encontrar a alguien frente a el, más se equivoco no había nadie, este suspiro un poco aliviado y trato de seguir su camino, pero no pudo ya que choco con algo... o mejor dicho con alguien, Tokashi casi se desmaya de la impresión, dio dos pasos atrás, solo para ver como un hombre alto y moreno le miraba amenazadoramente, barboteo unas palabras

-¿Quién... quien... es..

-No te gustaría saberlo–el hombre dio un par de pasos atrás, pero este le detuvo, tomando rudamente de su gi –Tokashi

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Yo se mucho más de lo que crees Tokashi...

-¿Qué...

-Se que eres un pobre tipo que esta en bancarrota... que estas comprometido con Tokio Takagi... y que si no me equivoco- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- has sido herido por esta –dijo Saito sacando su espada de su funda, la cual brillo peligrosamente, Tokashi empalideció

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tu dime...

-¿Quieres.. dinero?... yo te daré...

-¿Crees que quiero dinero?.. –Saito rió ligeramente –No ofrezcas lo que no tienes... y aún cuando lo tuvieras¿realmente crees que puedes comprar a un capitán del shishengumi?

-¿Miburo?

-Hai

-¿Pero, porque... porque...

-Podría darte muchas razones... pero creo que tengo una principal: nadie toca a mi mujer y vive contarlo

-¿Tu mujer?... yo nunca... nunca me atrevería a golpear a su mujer -Saito rió ante la mirada de asombro que el hombre le profesaba

-Eres despreciable ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar lo que has hecho

-Pero yo nunca... –balbuceo el hombre aterrado ante la mirada fría de el hombre frente el

-Nunca digas nunca... lo has hecho lo se, porque cuando le vi ella aún conservaba tu feo golpe en su rostro

-No puede ser –mascullo este, Saito sonrió al ver la mirada de asustado del hombre este lo único que dijo fue -¿Tokio?

Lo ultimo que vio el hombre fue el resplandor de una espada japonesa, este grito fuertemente, al sentir el frió acero adentrándose en su piel abrió lo labios para decir nada, y luego un gemido le hizo darse cuenta de que la espada de este ya no estaba dentro de el, sus fuerzas le abandonaron y por segunda vez en esa noche, cayo de rodillas, pero esta vez ya no podría volver a levantarse, vio los pies, del hombre frente a el luego escucho su espada rozar contra su funda y por ultimo su voz, diciendo algo que sonaba como un:

"Matar el mal de inmediato".

* * *

Hello, que les ha parecido creo que es mi ultimo capitulo de este año, un poco de sangre, pero, no quería que Tokio se presentara como la damisela en desgracia ya que siempre he creido que la esposa de Saito tiene que ser muy fuerte, ah por cierto lo de Jinei espero que no lo tomen a mal,es que ya no sabía donde meterlo,y me gusta tanto ese personaje,así quedije ¡no! como acabar mi historia así tan rapido quiero mas sufrimiento, ja,ja, ya en serio, ya casi la voy a terminar palabra, espero que las chicas que la lean no les paresca muy larga, así que creo que 2 o tal ves 3 capitulos más y finito. 

Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo les deseo lo mejor del mundo, Ady, GabyHyatt, Aninnis, y todas aquellas personas que hayan leido mi fic, muchas, muchas gracias.

Atte:

Midory


	12. Adios

**Adios **

A la mañana siguiente era noticia de primera plana en todos los periódicos Tokashi el gran y respetable miembro de la sociedad había sido brutalmente asesinado la pasada noche, Tokio tomo el periódico y lo abrió en la primera plana, ver el nombre de Tokashi y asesinado en el mismo párrafo casi le hizo escupir el te verde que apenas estaba bebiendo

-¿Pasa algo?

-El periodico... -dijo ella sorprendida

-¿No habías leído la noticia?

-Apenas lo estoy haciendo –dijo ella leyendo con rapidez el articulo, el hombre en cambio parecía muy calmado, la joven mujer no se molesto en terminar de leer el articulo, ya que a los pocos segundos dejo el periódico con un largo y profundo suspiro

-¿Terrible no?

-Mucho –dijo ella fingiendo una falsa tristeza, para que negarlo, esa era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en mucho tiempo

-Tal parece que todo fue un ajuste de cuentas

-Vaya –dijo Tokio aparentando estar interesada –no me sorprende de seguro eran algunos a los que Tokashi les debía, o tal vez un ladrón

-Posiblemente lo primero... ya que aquí dicen que el no pudo haber sido asesinado por un simple ladrón

-¿Ah no?

-No, ya que no le quitaron ninguna de sus pertenecías

-Lo más seguro es que no llevara ninguna –dijo Tokio con sarcasmo su padre ignoro dicho comentario y prosiguió

-Además de que un ladrón no podría haberlo asesinado de esa manera, ya que dicen que solo unos pocos manejanese estilo depelea

-¿Un luchador?

-Más bien un espadachin

-¿Espada...?

-Hai... eso te pasa por no terminar de leer todo el articulo–la joven abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, su padre continuo –decían que solo unos pocos pueden hacer cortes de forma transversal

-¿Corte transversal?–Tokio se llevo una mano a la boca y reprimió una risa que rápidamente convirtió a una tosesita forzada

-¿Estas bien?

-Estupendamente –dijo Tokio con una gran sonrisa, su padre alzo una ceja extrañado, Tokio en cambio le miro sonriente, se tomo su te de un solo sorbo y se levanto de la mesa -ahora si me disculpas, llegare tarde a mi entrenamiento –y antes de que el pudiera hacer o decir nada, la joven salió de su enorme casa rumbo a su entrenamiento teniendo solo una cosa en mente:

"_Hajime-kun así que era eso lo que tenías que hacer"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarte de Aizu del shinshengumi, dos jovenes capitanes se encontraban realizando sus primeras actividades del día, el más alto Harada,comenzaba con el entrenamiento de sus subordinados en cambio en más bajito Okita leía placidamente el peridico de esa mañana 

-Y sigan así

-¿Hasta cuando capitán Harada?

-Hasta que yo de la orden

-Si capitán...

-Que bien se siente tener el mando...¿no Okita?

-...

-¿Okita?

-...

-¿Okita?

-¿Perdón Harada-san, decía algo?

-Vaya hoy si que estas en las nubes

-Si es porque algo que estaba leyendo

-¿Interesante?

-Mucho¿acaso no ha leído el periódico Harada-san?

-No, nunca lo hago –dijo el capitán como orgulloso de su flojera, Okita sonrió forzadamente y dijo

-Pues debería de hacerlo más seguido

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así se daría cuenta de las noticias que suceden a nuestro alrededor

-¿Eh?

-Primera plana –dijo Okita enseñándole el periodico en donde este pudo leer el encabezado

-¿Qué quieres que... WOAUUUU... "Asesinan un importante empresario de la ciudad de Aizu"...¿Tokashi?

Como respuesta Okita sonrio indicandole que estaba en lo correcto haciendo que el otro capitán le arrancará casi con violencia el periódico y empezó a leer rápidamente

-_El hombre fue encontrado muerto en la madrugada por unos policías que estaban de ronda_...¿acaso crees que Saito?

-Supongo –dijo el con una sonrisa

-Y yo que pensé que...- y justo antes de que pudiera terminara su frase apareció el aludido

-Buenos días

-Buen día Saito-san

-¡Vaya, no vas a morir pronto!

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Tu competencia, es noticia de primera pagina

-¿Okita, podrías explicarme lo que trata de decir este tonto?

-Saito-san ¿ya ha leído el periódico de esta mañana?

-No, todavía no¿algo importante?

-Tokashi –dijo este con una sonrisa, Saito curveo sus labios al tiempo que tomaba el periódico que le tendía el capitán Harada

-Okita eso no es importante

-Debo de suponer que...

-Que Tokashi es un hombre con una pésima suerte- dijo este sacando su caja de cigarrillos los cuales había tenido algo abandonados en los últimos días

-Entiendo

-Vaya entonces debes estar muy feliz¿no Saito?

-Umm

-Finalmente

-Umm

-Al fin, al fintienes el camino libre para esa preciosu... –este al ver la terrible mirada que le profesaba su camarada opto por cambiar las palabras –mujer

-Umm–mascullo el aventando el humo del cigarrillo por sus delgados labios

-Bueno con la excepción de...

-¿mm?

-Buenos días capitanes

-Jinei –respondieron con rapidez los dos capitanes que habían estado junto con el, la tarde anterior.

-Jinei, hace tiempo no te veía –Jinei observo al capitán de forma altiva

-Saito-san, he leído de tu maravillosa hazaña, en el periódico, noticia de primera plana debes de estar orgulloso

-Orgulloso de llevar a cabo mi propia justicia, si, estas en lo correcto

-Yo más bien diría estar orgulloso de mostrar a todo Japón de lo que eres capaz, cuanto te pones celoso

-Tan ingenioso como siempre

-¡Tu.. que carajos demonios estas haciendo aquí!

-Tambien soy integrante de shinshen

-Por desgracia

-Harada callate... ¿Jinei que quieres?

-Cuanta frialdad tal pareciara que ni el amor te caliente

-¿Jinei me vas a decir que es lo que quieres o tendré que cumplir la promesa que te hice el otro día?

-No será necesario Saito

-Bien entonces dinos que quieres o tendremos que empezar a repartir unos cuantos golpes

-Tu cállate

-Solo trato de ayudarte ¬¬

-Ayudas más quedándote callado

-¿Y bien Jinei? estamos esperando –dijo esta vez Okita con su sonrisa encantadoramente sombría, Jinei vio al más bajito de los capitanes y luego al más alto que le observaba de forma insolente, curveo sus labios un poco

-El Ishinshishi–dijo entonces para sorpresa de todos

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con el Ishinshishi?

-Kondou-sama y Hijikata-sama, recibieron una noticia el Ishinshishi y el Battosai estarán en Tokio han mandado una orden...

-¿Qué orden? habla rápido

-Los capitanes deben de presentarse en el cuartel del shinshengumi de Tokio el día de hoy

-¿Qué?

-mmmm, que raro

-¡Mentira tu estas planeando algo! –dijo Harada rápidamente –¡es imposible que tu te enteres de una orden mucho antes que nosotros, eres solo un soldado!

-Un soldado que esta cuando se le necesita, si ustedes hubieran estado cuanto llego la noticia, no tendría que perder mi tiempo explicándoles nada

-¡Aún así no te creo nada!

-Si no me crees puedes traer a cualquier persona y te diran lo que ya te he informado

-No te creo...

-Basta Harada –dijo en voz alta Saito el cual dio un paso adelante y encaro a Jinei -Por esta vez, vamos a creer en ti Jinei porque me temo que dado la complejidad del asunto no podemos darnos el lujo de ausentarnos

-Claro capitán Saito

-Pero que te quede claro que si es una mentira, me vas a hacer enojar bastante, y no me querrás ver enojado te lo advierto Jinei

-Lo tendré en cuenta capitán Saito

-¡Okita, Harada, vamonos!-dijo Saito dandose la vuelta escuchando como los otros dos capitanes le imitaban dejando atrás al soldado.

-Hai

-Pero...

-Vamos Harada-san

-Pero...

-Callate y camina –gruño Saito Harada volvió su cara hacía Jinei el cual sonreía ampliamente

-¿Pero que te pasa, estas borracho o que?... vas a creerle algo de lo que dijo ese imbecil

-...

-¿Por qué no contestas nada?

-...

-Habla con un demonio

-Quieres callarte de una vez...

-No

-...entonces tendremos que ignorarte

-¿Que pero...

-Vamos -dijo para pronto Okita doblando en una esquina de la posada en donde tenian una excelente vista del soldado, pero este no contaba con la misma suerte

-Estupido -mascullo Saito encendiendo nuevamente un cigarrillo

-Bien dicho Saito-san

-¿Que... que esta pasando aquí... Okita, Saito...

-¡Que te calles!...¿Okita?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que se lo creyó?

-Yo creo que si –contesto Okita

-¿Qué, demonios?

-Cállate –dijo Saito en voz baja

-¡Pero que... ¿porque nos vamos¿de verdad vamos a ir a Tokio? estoy seguro que esta mintiendo

-Silencio

-¡No, no me voy a callar, tu no oíste lo que el dijo ayer, parecía un desquiciado, no podemos irnos, no podemos!

-¡Que te calles, no vamos a irnos a ningún lado!

-¿Que, pero? –el joven capitán volteo su cara hacia el 1er capitán que sonreía ampliamente –pero... tu... tu...

-¿Realmente creía que no le iba a decir a Saito-san?

-Pero... ¿cuándo?... yo ni me entere y...

-Apenas llegue ayer, Okita fue a contarme sobre Jinei, es obvio que va contra mi y contra...

-¿Contra tu...

-Ya se va –contesto Okita interrumpiendo a Harada el cual guardo silencio para ver a el soldado el cual ya se encontraba ya algo lejos -Tal parece que si se creyó

-Imbecil, jamás caeríamos en una trampa tan sencilla -dijo Saito viendo al hombre con su fría mirada dorada

-Pero...

-Kondou-sama y Hijikata-sama no van a estar nada conformes con su comportamiento-dijo para pronto Okita casi a punto de reir

-Ni ellos ni yo...

-Pero...

-Lo mejor será que lo sigamos

-No–dijo Saito sacando un nuevo cigarrillo de su paquete –va contra mi, y yo seré el que lo siga, aunque más bien le esperare...ya que si lo conozco como se, solo hay un lugar al que va a ir

* * *

-Buenos dí... ¿sensei?-hablo Tokio, pero la primer palabra fue más alta que la ultima, al ver con sorpresa, como su preciado lugar de entrenamiento ahora parecía una vil bodega llena de montones de cajas, por todos lados, arqueo sus cejas, al ver en el centro de estas a su maestro, y se sorprendió aún más al ver que el ni siquiera se dignaba a voltearle a ver, así que hablo un poco más fuerte 

-Sensei...

-Ah Tokio... buenos días, no te oí llegar

-¿Sensei... que esta pasando?

-Me pasas esa caja -dijo este señalando sin mucha importancia una pequeña caja que estaba cerca de los pies de la joven, esta se inclino al tiempo que decía

-Hai

-Gracias

-Sensei...

-¿Si?

-Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta

-¿Qué pregunta?

-La que hice hace rato... ¿qué esta pasando?

-Tokio...

-¿Esta haciendo la limpieza o algo así... porque si no... –el hombre finalmente se volteo a ver directamente a su alumna –si no entonces significa que...

-Tokio –el hombre suspiro un poco y le dijo suavemente -supongo que llego el momento

-¿El momento de que?

-Siéntate Tokio –dijo este guiando a su alumna hasta la entrada de el dojo, en donde, el se sentó, seguido de ella que le observaba con el seño fruncido -Sabes Tokio, Aizu ya no es la ciudad segura que yo creía

-¿Sensei?

-¿Te has enterado de el asesinato ocurrido anoche?

-¿El de Tokashi? –la mujer se puso colorada al tiempo que veía que su maestro le miraba de forma reprochante

-Si el de tu prometido... leí la noticia en el periódico y aunque no conocía personalmente a Tokashi su... "particular" muerte tan repentina, me sorprendió

-Déjeme explicarle...

-Te voy a ser sincero Tokio, a pesar de que nunca le conocí, no me desagrado demasiado la noticia... se lo que te ha hecho–la mujer sonrió –pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero como el represéntate de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin, he de decir que no puedo aceptar ese tipo de justicia, justicia que se esta utilizando demasiado en Aizu...

-Sensei...

-Aizu, ya no es la ciudad en la que yo crecí... sabes Tokio...ver una muerte tan cercana me ha hecho pensar

-¿En que?

-En Sango y en Kaoru... en Kaoru en particular, todavía es una niña y vienen tiempos difíciles... llenos de violencia, violencia en la que no quiero que se vea involucrada –el hombre levanto la cabeza, estaba haciendo un poco de frió –hace frio...se acerca el invierno...

-Hai...aquí en Aizu es muy duro el invierno

-Si, pero no en Tokio

-¿Qué? –la joven abrio mucho los ojos y se levanto exaltada -¿Sensei... que esta?

-Tokio

-¿Se van a ir?

-Si Tokio, partiremos hoy mismo –la joven parpadeo un par de veces, parecía no entender muy bien la idea, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, alejando un mechón de sus ojos

-Se van a ir –repitió ella mascullando las palabras

-Lo siento

-Es mi culpa

-¿Qué?

-Es mi culpa, sensei... usted se va por el asesinato de Tokashi y si Hajime, no –la mujer se llevo las manos al nacimiento del pelo se veía bastante perturbada –todo esto es mi... culpa...-el hombre se levanto y tomo fuertemente de los brazos diciéndole duramente

-Deja de decir eso Tokio, no es tu culpa...

-Pero...

-No es tu culpa... ni la de tu amigo...

-Es que el... Hajime, ase..

-Lo se... si alguien tocara a Sango o a Kaoru, tal vez reaccionaria de la misma manera

-No... es que... –mascullo ella al tiempo que sentía que las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos –lo siento

-Una guerrera Kamiya, no debe de ofrecer disculpas, al menos no por eso –la chica se veía sumamente apenada, seguía llorando –deja de llorar

-No puedo

-Si puedes... eres fuerte Tokio, no me decepciones

-Si sensei –mascullo ella limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su traje de entrenamiento, hubiera querido hablar más con el, pero la delicada voz de la mujer Kamiya, le interrumpió

-Veo que Soujuro ya te dio la noticia

-Si, lo ha hecho –dijo ella con voz queda viendo a su sensei y luego a ella, se sonrió forzadamente

-Vamos ven... mejor dejemos a Soujuro con esto, y... ayúdame... con algunas cosas de mi cuarto

-Si Sango-san –el hombre volvió la cara hacia el montón de cajas frente a el, y viendo un trazo de madera en donde estaba escrito el nombre de su alumna, se inclino y lo tomo:

"Tokio Takagi"

Unas horas más tarde, la joven Takagi y la mujer Kamiya ya terminaban de empacar las ultimas pertenencias de las familia

-Y esto es lo ultimo

-Si...

-El carruaje llegara en cualquier momento

-Si...

-¿Toki?

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando

-¿Uh?

-No dejo de sentirme culpable

-Pero porque...

-¿Acaso no lo sabe... lo de Tokashi, y Hajime...

-¿Tus dos novios? –la joven se puso colorada y le vio de forma grosera, la mujer le dio un suave golpe en medio de la frente como para hacerla reaccionar y dijo burlonamente

-Vamos es solo una broma

-¡SANGO-SAN, porque hizo eso!

-¡Porque parece que las palabras, no funcionan contigo jovencita!

-¿Qué?

-¡Quiero ver si puedo sacarte esa absurda idea de la cabeza, no fue tu culpa!

-Pe...

-Pero nada, Tokio, creí que ya te lo había dicho Soujuro

-Si lo hizo

-Desde hace tiempo Soujuro y yo habíamos hablado sobre esto de la mudanza y tomado una decisión

-¿Eso quiere decir que...

-Pensabas mudarnos la siguiente semana, debimos haberte dicho... además no pongas esa cara tan larga, Tokio, ni siquiera esta lejos, puedes llegar en máximo dos horas

-¿Eh... en serio?

-Claro que si...no es un adios para siempre Toki, cuando las personas se desean ver nada impide que eso pase

-Sango-san...

-Además creo que eso será lo mejor...

-¿Por qué dice eso?

- Porque ahora que tienes tu novio, tienes que dedicar mucho más tiempo a tu chico

-¡Sango-san¿Qué dice?

-Vamos Toki, no seas tan inocente

-No lo soy

-Me das la razón ya ves... mejor encárgate de tener dos que tres niños cuando nos volvamos a ver

-¿Queeeeeeee?

-No me digas que tengo que explicártelo con manzanas...

-Pe...pe...per...pero que esta diciendo

-No es para que te pongas así, es lo más normal del mundo

-¡SANGO-SAN! -gruño la chica poniendose colorada desviando por unos segundos su mirada hacia sus pies en donde la pequeña Kaoru jalaba su traje de entrenamiento

-Toki-chan, Toki-chan, Toki-chan.

-Ah, Kao-chan

-Toki…

-¿Que pasa pequeña?

-Papa dice que vas a ir a visitarnos pronto ¿es cierto?

-Claro que es cierto¿o acaso no quieres que vaya?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-¡Anda Kao-chan, vamos a jugar!

-Hai –dijo esta siendo jalada por la pequeña niña que ya se corría al jardín

-Voy a extrañarla –dijo la mujer hablando levemente al sentir detrás de ella la presencia de su esposo

-mmm

-¿Acaso tu no?

-mmm

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan frío?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No se tal vez, algo como que tu también lo harás...

-Como si no lo supieras

-A veces eres demasiado... –la mujer sonrió y le volteo unos pocos segundos -se te esta pegando lo del novio de Tokio

-¡No me compares con ese imbecil!

-¡No seas tan temperamental!

-Tokio

-¿Si sensei?

-Ven aquí

-Hai ¿qué pasa?

-Quiero darte algo

-¿En serio?

-Toma –dijo este sacando de detrás de su espalda una bonita shinai, que reconoció al instante por ser la unica que había visto con el nombre de su escuela grabado

-Ah, sensei...

-Tomala

-No, no, no puedo es su espada

-No repito ordenes Tokio –la mujer vio a su maestro directamente a los ojos y tomo la espada, no sin dedicarle una mirada nostálgica a ese bonito trozo de madera

-Muchas gracias sensei

-Es un simple regalo, no tienes... que...

-Lo voy a extrañar –mascullo ella viéndolo dulcemente

-Te dije que no lloraras –dijo este de forma impertativa, la chica accedio suavemente con cabeza y apreto los ojos tratando de ocultar el brillo de las lagrimas

-No lo haré sensei

-Toki

-¿Sango-san?

-Aquí esta la dirección, no es difícil llegar, te esperamos

-Ire lo más pronto que pueda

-Kaoru, ya tenemos que irnos, no vas a despedirte de Toki

-...

-¿Qué pasa Kao-chan, no vas a decir nada? –la mujer se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña, la cual se veía igual o más afligida que ella

-¿Si vas a ir a visitarnos?

-Claro

-¿Y vas a jugar conmigo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y vas a llevar tu novio, aquel malcarado?

-¿Te cae mal?

-No... parece simpático

-En ese caso, lo llevare aunque tenga que arrastrarlo –la niña sonrío ampliamente y abrazo a su amiga, la cual contuvo las lagrimas que había prometido a su sensei

-Volveremos a vernos Kao-chan, te lo prometo

-Hai

-Y ahora –dijo ella tomando un bonito pañuelo color azul claro, que traía como adorno para el pelo, con el cual le recogio el cabello en una cola alta

-Te ves preciosa

-Gracias

-Ya llego el carruaje... Kaoru, tenemos que irnos

-Si...

-Buena suerte Tokio

-Gracias Sango-san

-Nunca olvides que eres un miembro importante de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin

-No lo haré maestro

-Nos vemos Toki

-Nos vemos Kao-chan –la joven mujer vio como los tres integrantes de la familia subían al carruaje y abrían las ventanas para ver por ultima vez su dojo y la alumna de este, el carruaje se movió apenas unos pocos segundos después justo el tiempo necesario para levantar su mano bien alto y despedirse a gritos

-¡Los voy a extrañar, adiós Sensei, Sango-san, Kaoru-chan! –escucho como las partes femeninas le respondían de la misma manera, mientras sus voces quedaban opacadas, por el ruido de los caballos y la lejanía cada vez más evidente, escucho unos pasos fuertes detrás de ella, no tenía necesidad de voltearse, pues sabía quien era

-Se han ido, Hajime, se han ido

-...

-¿Hajime?

-Debo decir que es una verdadera lastima –dijo una voz que no le resulto nada familiar, se volteo sintiendo el corazón en la boca, no hubo necesidad de preguntar quien era, le reconoció, el pelo, la ropa, sus extrañas facciones, era Jinei

-¡Usted, el hombre al que Hajime...pero pensé que era el... el que...

-Si tu querido noviecito era lo más indicado¿no bonita?

-No me llame así –dijo ella temblándole la voz, al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en los de el -¿dónde esta Hajime?

-¿Acaso soy adivino?

-¿Dónde está Hajime?

-Temo que para decirte, antes tendrás que vencerme bonita

-He dicho que no me llame así –dijo ella sujetando con tanta fuerza su shinai, que casi le dolieron las articulaciones, el hombre resoplo con una gran sonrisa en la cara al tiempo que decía

-Patético...

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que es patético ver tu arrogancia... acaso crees puedes vencerme con un simple y mugroso trozo de madera

-Pues con un trozo de madera he vencido a el capitán Saito, su superior

-No seas tan confiada bonita...tu jamás vencerías sola a uno de los capitanes,

-Ya lo he...

-Tu querido Hajime-kun, no cuenta, ya que es obvio que te dejo ganar solo por lo muy guapa que estas

-Mentira

-Y si te soy sincero no lo culpo

-Eso es una mentira...

-¿Acaso quieres una prueba? –gruño el acercándose a su rostro temiblemente, Tokio se estremeció al ver que ese hombre tan asqueroso se le acercaba le miro de forma terrible, la sonrisa de el hombre se incremento y con una mirada terrible continuo –te la daré... pelea conmigo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo?

-...

-¿Qué no has dicho que eres la mujer que ha vencido a el gran capitán Saito Hajime?... si eso es así, no tienes ni que preocuparte por pelear con un soldado de clase baja como yo –la mujer abrió la boca para poder decir algo, más de sus labios no salió ni media palabra, solo se inclino un poco y tomo su shinai que estaba en el suelo, y se limito a mirarlo de forma amenazante

-No se como llamar eso, si arrojo, o estupidez

-A pelear –mascullo ella con la boca seca, dio gracias que vistiera su traje de entrenamiento pues le ayudaría a moverse de forma más fluida y si bien era cierto que no podría vencerle al menos podría hacer algo de tiempo para que su capitán apareciera

-Demasiado confiada, pero te recuerdo bonita, que yo no te dejare ganar solo porque eres guapa

La joven apretó los labios, y con un movimiento rápido se puso en su postura clásica de defensa de la Kamiya Kasshin

-Defensa, bien planeado.. pero no te será suficiente –dijo el casi conteniendo la risa

-Eso ya lo veremos

-Si...eso ya lo veremos estupida –contesto Jinei sacando la espada de su funda Tokio, abrio la boca, la tenía seca, observo el brillo de la espada del hombre y se asusto no tanto por el arma, las conocía y dominaba algunas, más bien lo que le asusto fue la mirada de asesino maniaco que le profesaba, una mirada que nunca había visto ni siquiera en el rostro de su capitán.

Más sin embargo ella como buena guerrera no podía perder, apretó con mucha fuerza la shinai y trato de clavar sus pies en el piso para poder recibir el golpe de un soldado del shinshen. Vio como el hombre corría contra ella a una velocidad que solo había visto en la pelea que tuvo con su amigo, aterrada cerro los ojos preparada para el impacto, escucho como el hombre se mofaba de ella, y esta solo se pudo preparar para el golpe, el cual nunca llego, la mujer extrañada, de que pasara tiempo y no escuchara nada abrió los ojos intrigada y lo que vio le hace casi tirar la shinai de la impresión.

Delante de ella estaba su capitán con la mano en el mango de la espada un cigarrillo en la boca y una pequeña cortada en la mejilla y su cabello suelto luciendo lustroso y hermoso.

-¿Hajime?

-Atrás de mi Tokio...

-H..hai

-Saito –Jinei le observo fríamente -¿por qué?

-Realmente creerías que con esa absurda mentira nos ibas a engañar

-...

-Estupido... eres demasiado estupido, y creo que el único remedio que conozco para la estupidez es la muerte.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola, lo siento mucho, no he podido actualizar, me he tardado una eternidad, pero ya casi lo termino, falta muy poquitito,casi nada, espero que les guste y que todas las chicas lindas que me han dejado sus comentarios, me los vuelvan a dejar, Ady, Hada, GabyHyatt, Aninis (lo escribí bien?)me gusta mucho leernos me alegra el día, bien creo que es todo por hoy. Me despido de ustedes esperando que se hayan pasado muybien el año nuevo y el día de reyes y todasaquellas fiestas que se me esten pasando. Y a aquellas que no han dejado reviews y les gusta mi fic, espero sus comentarios, criticas o lechugazos y tomatazos. Y si a alquien le interesa una imagen de mi fic, nomás me avisa, que me he pasado haciendo unos cuantos con photoshop y toda la cosa bueno nomás por decir, ahorita ya me voy bye. 

Atte: Midory


	13. Y despues de la tormenta

Delante de ella estaba su capitán con la mano en el mango de la espada un cigarrillo en la boca y una pequeña cortada en la mejilla y su cabello suelto luciendo lustroso y hermoso.

-¿Hajime?

-Atrás de mi Tokio...

-H..hai

-Saito –Jinei le observo fríamente -¿por qué?

-Realmente creerías que con esa absurda mentira nos ibas a engañar

-...

**Y después de la tormenta...(viene la calma)**

-Estupido... eres demasiado estupido, y creo que el único remedio que conozco para la estupidez es la muerte –Jinei dio un par de pasos atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa mostrándose en sus labios

-¿Lo sabías?

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, realmente debes de creer que somos unos idiotas, para que te creyéramos... acaso crees que los generales nos mandan información tan importante con soldados de baja categoría como tu...

-Saito –murmuro mirándole

-Mediocres y traidores como tu

-Calla...-Jinei tomo su espada y corrió hacia el, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente, sintió, la punta de la espada del capitán peligrosamente cerca de su pecho

-¿Crees que estas en posición de decir algo?

Jinei agacho un poco su cabeza y le observo de forma grosera

-Es una descortesía no contestar cuando te preguntan algo Jinei, no querrás comportarte como un verdadero patán frente a una dama ¿o si?

Jinei sonrió

-No me interesa quedar bien con esa... –los ojos de Jinei se posaron en la figura femenina detrás de Saito, el cual para pronto dio un paso adelante para bloquear su visión

-Dilo y date por muerto –mascullo, Jinei sonrio más ampliamente y solo dijo mordazmente

-Dama

-Idiota –Saito entorno sus ojos dorados haciendo que la sonrisa de Jinei se ampliara como nunca

-Que terrible mirada capitán, debo sentirme honrado

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro que ni el Battosai ha tenido el placer de verte así –Saito bufo y dijo de forma sarcástica

-Sigue hablando Jinei cada palabra salida de tu boca te acerca más y más a una muerte terrible y dolorosa –Cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera corrido bien lejos al escuchar semejante declaración más sin embargo Jinei parecia sumamente divertido

-¿Furioso capitán?... debes de estarlo... debes de estar temblando de rabia en pensar que hubiera pasado si hubieses tardado más de unos minutos

-...

-Si se que lo sabes... sabes que en unos minutos... tu mujer también pudo haber sido la mía...-Saito con rapidez dio un golpe con su espada que este detuvo con una extrema facilidad

-Patético, patético

-¿Qué? –mascullo Saito viendo como Jinei le había detenido y no era solo esa la sorpresa, sino que lo había hecho, como si Saito fuera tan solo un simple principiante, Jinei seguía hablando

-Es realmente patético...

-...– este sin decir nada volvió a blandir su espada contra el, nuevamente Jinei le detuvo con una facilidad desesperante, Jinei rió con ganas y le dijo de forma sarcástica

-Enojarse esta bien pero eso solo causara una tensión innecesaria y limitara tu fuerza a la mitad –y dicho esto el soldado del shinshen volvió su espada contra el capitán ocasionándole un corte que se extendió desde su costado izquierdo hasta su ombligo

-¡HAJIME! –grito Tokio llevándose una mano a la boca

-Kuso –mascullo el aludido dando un ligero salto hacia atrás para alejarse

-Hajime –dijo nuevamente la mujer tratando de correr hacia el pero, este le detuvo con una seña

-No te acerques Tokio –dijo este tocándose la herida

-Pero Hajime-kun...-dijo la joven tratando de dar un paso

-¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES! –grito Saito al tiempo que encaraba a Jinei, el cual sonreía

-Parece que el amor te ha hecho olvidadizo

-...

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas "Hajime-kun"?

-¿Recordar que?

-Una regla básica del shinshen...

-¿De que demonios...?

-El enfurecerte causa una tensión innecesaria y eso hace que tu poder se reduzca a la mitad, por lo cual...-Saito finalmente entendió las palabras de Jinei las había escuchado antes pero no le había prestado mucha atención, finalmente como si fuera una luz que se encendió en su cerebro, entendió todo perfectamente

-Por lo cual trataste te fuiste contra Tokio –dijo apretando los dientes furiosamente –para enfurecerme y poder vencerme...

Saito encaro al hombre el cual dada como respuesta una sonrisa sádica

-Desgraciado

-No, desgraciado no... astuto-dijo este lanzando nuevamente un sablazo contra el capitán el cual lo alcanzo a esquivar a duras penas haciéndole un leve corte en su brazo derecho -Saito se detuvo unos segundos y le miro desde lejos mientras la sangre se extendía cada vez más en su traje, Jinei levanto su espada y vio con placer la sangre en esta –sangre... tu sangre... la del capitán Hajime Saito...-los ojos de el capitán centellaron - debes de sentirte humillado...

Saito enfurecido solo le veía si las miradas mataran Jinei ya seria poco menos que polvo, Jinei siguió

-Al saber que al que llamaste soldado débil y mediocre vaya a vencerte –dijo este sarcásticamente, Saito malhumorado contesto

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Aún no, daré todo por terminado cuando te mate...

Saito bufo sarcástico dándole a entender que eso era imposible

-Y tenga a la funda de tu espada...

-¿Funda?... –el hombre levanto una ceja extrañado Jinei con el rostro señalo a Tokio, la cual estaba toda temerosa Saito se apretó la espada -¿Tokio?

-Así es... Tokio... de este modo podré demostrarle a todo el shinshen que el maravilloso Capitán Saito es tan patético que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener su honor ni el de la persona que más ama...

-Tu...

-Entonces lamentaran no haberme colocado a mi como uno de los diez capitanes –Jinei rió como maniaco pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que el capitán también sonreía de manera similar

-¡De que sonríes!

-:...

-¿Dime de que sonríes!

-Así que por mi rango ideaste toda esta tontería

-¿Qué?

-Mi rango... vaya, por que poca cosa –dijo el hablando para si mismo, Jinei estaba molesto

-Ya lo sabes... ¿y que harás?

-Lo único que puedo hacer ahora

-¿Qué?

-Matarte -Saito enfundo nuevamente su espada y saco su paquete de cigarrillos encendió uno para luego poder mirarlo de forma arrogante

-Demasiado confiado –dijo Jinei molesto

-Un capitán no tiene que serlo, pero tomando en cuenta que solo voy a pelear con un pobre diablo

-¿Qué?

-Te seré sincero... esto no es nuevo... ya he tenido peleas con pobres diablos que quieren demostrar que son mejores que uno... no es raro... lo que si es nuevo es que trataran de atacar a... mi funda como dices tu...y créeme... aunque lo dudes... eso es lo que más me enfurece -y dicho esto con una enorme velocidad Saito se lanzo contra Jinei clavándole la espada en el hombro derecho haciendo que este cayera de espalda varios metros lejos

-No-

Saito escucho como Tokio gemía a lo lejos en otra ocasión hubiera parado pero no ahora

-No puede ser...-trastabillo Jinei tumbado en el piso sintiendo la sangre que se esparcía por el piso y su gi, Saito se acercaba con paso seguro y decía con una mirada terrible que era cierto nadie había visto nunca ni siquiera el mismo Battosai

-Que te quede algo bien claro... idiota... –Saito golpeo su hombro haciendo al joven gemir de dolor -el titulo de shinshen, no me lo gane solo por suerte...y me gustaría que hubiera algún testigo de eso... –Saito clavo la espada del lado contrario de donde había clavado la primera vez -pero temo decir que ninguno de los imbeciles arrogantes con los que me he enfrenado ha tenido la suerte de salir con vida... –Saito clavo su espada un poco más profundo haciendo que un chorro de sangre saltara hasta su gi

-Aghh...

-Pero lo que me molesto no fue eso... lo que me molesto fue el hecho de que creyeras... que podrías ponerle una mano a Tokio sin que yo hiciera algo - la espada de el se clavo más aún- créeme antes muerto –Saito sonrió al ver como el hombre sudaba frió y sus labios temblaban Saito movió la espada en forma horizontal haciendo más profunda la herida –¿duele cierto?... y créeme ni siquiera hemos empezado...

-Aghhhhhhh

-Me has hecho perder mi tiempo y me has hecho enojar bastante... –Saito saco la espada con rapidez y lo pateo en las costillas -y el que hace enojar a un capitán no es muy listo... –el hombre puso la espada al frente de su cara en donde se balanceo peligrosamente luego la bajo hasta su garganta en donde la clavo un poco

-¡No te atreverás!

-Muy pocas cosas soy incapaz de hacer, y matarte no es una de ellas

-...no

-Nos vemos en el otro mundo Jinei... y ya que llegues ahí me saludas al desgraciado de mi hermano... que también creyó estúpidamente que podría hacerle daño a Tokio

-¡Pues entonces mátame!

-No es necesario que lo repitas

-Mátame, para que tu funda vea realmente que no eres más que un asqueroso asesino –Saito vio como el hombre sonreía como loco, sintió un odio como nunca, peor incluso que el que alguna vez había sentido a el Battosai, apretó los dientes, ese hombre no merecía seguir con vida, tenia que matarlo... pero no podía, en ese momento no podía, no porque no lo deseara sino porque alguien le detenía, alguien le estaba jalando suavemente de su gi...

-¿Tokio?

-Hajime, no...

-¿Pero...?

-Por favor... Hajime-kun por favor

-Tokio ¿qué estas diciendo?-el capitán giro un poco para ver a la mujer la cual estaba tan pálida como la cera

-No lo mates...

-¿Qué?...

-Hajime-kun –la joven le veía con ojos llorosos –no lo hagas

-Tokio este desgraciado iba a violarte y matarte y aun así...-la espada de se balanceaba peligrosamente por la garganta del hombre, Tokio aun de espaldas a el, tomo su mano izquierda y la acaricio suavemente, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su espalda

-Aun así Hajime...

-¿Por qué?

-Te volviste un asesino por mi culpa... no he podido olvidarlo...ni he podido olvidar que hubiera pasado si no hubieras hecho eso... por eso por favor no vuelvas a matar... no por mi...

-No me pidas eso

-Te lo pido... por favor Hajime-kun... déjame ser la funda de tu espada–Saito sintió como la mujer se aferraba más a su espalda y con su mano libre apretaba delicadamente la suya, la joven sollozo contra su espalda, mientras Saito veía con enfado al hombre frente el

-Jinei... –Saito pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la mujer se tensionaba al oírlo hablar

-Hajime-kun...

-Da gracias... pues un ángel ha salvado tu asquerosa vida

Tokio se relajo al escuchar dichas palabras y vio como el hombre le observaba de mala manera, Saito hizo un débil movimiento para hacer que Tokio le soltara

-¿Crees que será tan fácil?

-Si lo creo

-Pues no... no te va a ser tan fácil... voy a seguirte a ti y a tu mujer... y... no te va a ser sencillo deshacerte...

"PLAF" -El hombre quedo en el piso finalmente noqueado Saito parpadeo un par de veces y volvió su cara hacia Tokio, la cual seguía viendo a Jinei con una expresión de asco en el rostro

-Este hombre ya me había cansado –dijo Tokio con su shinai en mano y la cara roja de coraje

-¿Tokio? –Saito arqueo sus cejas

-Tu ya hiciste tu parte creo que ahora era mi turno -Tokio sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo, el cual opto por sonreír levemente tomo su cara entre su mano derecha y la acerco para darle un suave y delicado beso en los labios, Tokio sonrió y mascullo a una distancia de milímetros –si para que me beses así casi tienen que matarme, tratare de estar en problemas más seguido

Saito rió entre dientes

-Vamos te llevare a casa

-Hai –y como si nada hubiera pasado la joven camino a su lado como lo haría una bonita pareja de enamorados a los que no les importa más que estar juntos

-Debe dolerte –dijo Tokio oliendo el penetrante olor a sangre, Saito sin embargo dijo despreocupadamente

-No demasiado

-¿Ya estas acostumbrado?

-Digamos que si

-Ya...–contesto Tokio viendo con demasiado interés el piso, Saito en cambio caminaba lento como si estuviera meditando algo... por unos minutos que parecieron toda una eternidad ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como podrían hacerlo si hace apenas un par minutos atrás los habían tratado de matar y tras su largo y silencioso recorrido llegaron hasta su destino

-Llegamos

-Gracias

-si...

-Pero no solo de esto -Tokio estaba toda roja y se frotaba disimuladamente los dedos la joven levanto la cara y vio finalmente a su novio frente a frente, tenía una pequeña cortada y su cabello seguía cayendo suavemente tras su espalda, se mordió el labio inferior -Hajime...creo... más bien debo... por enésima vez darte las gracias –Saito parecía impasible movió los labios un poco y tras unos breves segundos dijo

-No tienes porque...

-Claro que si... mírate estas herido y sangrando y...

-Y si no fuera por mi Jinei jamás hubiera ido tras de ti, tu y yo es decir... si nosotros no... fuéramos nada...-Saito vio como Tokio sonreía disimuladamente- nada de esto hubiera pasado

-...-Tokio no dijo nada pues sabía que era cierto Saito interpreto su silencio y tras un breve espacio dijo

-...tengo que irme

-No...

-¿...?

-Hajime espera

-¿Ahora que? –dijo Saito con un tono de cansancio en su voz Tokio no decía nada y el se estaba desesperando pero antes de que el le espetara algo Tokio dijo suavemente

-¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Qué?-Saito se sorprendió de esa respuesta y arqueo una ceja Tokio le miraba suplicante

-¿Qué si quieres pasar? –Saito vio como Tokio temblaba levemente... este en cambio dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Es muy tarde –Tokio se puso aun más roja y dijo trastabillando algunas palabras

-¡Por eso mismo!... mírate estas sangrando... y de seguro que no encuentras un doctor que te atienda a esta hora...y yo...

-¿Si?

-Yo... tengo unas cuantas vendas en mi alcoba y...

-¿Y? –Saito volteo disimuladamente hacía el cuarto de la chica y luego hacia ella, la cual había optado por terminar su argumente con un...

-Y...creo que podría atenderte bien...-Saito vio a la apenada mujer y sonrió disimuladamente

-Ya lo creo que si –dijo este, Tokio sonrió sorprendida y dijo con un tono de voz que era de singular alegría

-Ya sabes por donde subir... quiero estar segura que nadie va a verte

-Hai

Una vez en casa Tokio entro sin muchos miramientos su novio ya le esperaba en su cuarto y esta no podría estar más contenta, como bien había dicho el capitán ya era tarde, por lo cual no tuvo que dar ninguna explicación puesto que la mayoría de los empleados y su padre en particular estaban ya acostados todos menos...

-¡TOKIO-SAMA!

-Ahhh Ogae...

-¿Tokio-sama ya llego pero es tardisimo casi las 10 donde estaba?

-Yo... me... yo...

-¿si?

-Yo este... pues...-Tokio volteo hacia todos lados y de repente se acordó al ver la espada de bambú que sostenía en su mano derecha –me estaba despidiendo de mi maestro

-¿Qué?

-Si... mira –la joven le enseño la espada de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin –se marcharon a Tokio esta tarde

-Oh señora debe de estar tan triste

-Si mucho –dijo Tokio desesperada por irse

-Vamos señora le preparare un te y...

-¡No! –dijo ella casi gritando

-Pero señora

-Es decir no es necesario de verdad estoy muy cansada y creo que lo mejor será dormir

-Si claro lo entiendo señora

-Me alegra que así sea

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Ogae –dijo Tokio caminando a toda prisa hacia su habitación, corrió su puerta y le puso el seguro una vez dentro donde escucho:

-Esa dama de compañía tuya parece más bien una plaga

-Ogae siempre esta en todo si a eso te refieres

-Demasiado en todo diría yo –contesto este viendo como Tokio abría la puerta de su closet y sacaba un montón de vendas –estas muy preparada

-Entreno desde que soy una chiquilla las heridas y los golpes están a la orden del día

-A veces lo olvido –contesto el viendo como la mujer encendía una lámpara de aceite

-Si claro como el maravilloso capitán Saito recordara que su chica es también una guerrera

-No salgas con eso –dijo Saito viendo a la joven que ponía agua en una urna y el montón de vendas a su lado

-Acércate

-Hai

-Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Quítate el gi

-¿...?

-Digo para limpiar tu herida –dijo Tokio balbuceando, Saito sonrió

-Claro –Saito desamarro el gi pero justo en el momento en que su piel rozo con la tela hizo una mueca de dolor

-¿Hajime?

-No es nada –mintió el

-No seas tonto –dijo ella acercándose al el, este parpadeo extrañado al ver como la joven tomaba la tela de gi y la retiraba con sumo cuidado como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo, con sus suaves manos retiro la tela que se pegaba en la herida y este dijo con voz suave

-No tienes que ser tan cuidadosa

-¿Tu no lo serias conmigo?

-Es diferente

-¿Solo por qué soy mujer?

Saito guardo silencio y permitió que la joven retirara todo el gi y luego la joven mantuvo la respiración por unos segundos, todo su pecho estaba lleno de cicatrices, viejas nuevas, Tokio palideció, Saito vio la cara de la joven y opto por decir

-La vida del shinshen te deja marcado

-Si lo veo... vamos –contesto Tokio tomando su mano y sentándose en el tatami seguida de este, la mujer tomo un lienzo y lo sumergió en el agua para luego proceder a limpiar la herida... no fue tarea fácil, tuvo que pasar muchas veces el lienzo para limpiar perfectamente la herida y luego proceder a vendar, ninguno de los dos hablo durante la curación, Saito trataba de no concentrarse mucho en el dolor y Tokio parecía demasiada interesada en su tarea, lo único que la joven dijo fue

-Sostén ahí –mascullo ella dándole un extremo de la venda una vez que estuvo bien tensa la apretó contra su pecho marcándose un hilito de sangre en la venda, Tokio trago aire, en su vida había visto una herida tan profunda, pero Saito en cambio la tranquilizo

-Siempre es así no te preocupes

-Hai –mascullo Tokio pálida dando vueltas a la venda hasta que finalmente termino, la mujer se centro entonces en la pequeña herida de su brazo y con el mismo cuidado con el que trato la herida más profunda la vendo, y no fue hasta que hubo terminado su tarea que hablo

-Listo

-Gracias

-No ha sido nada –dijo ella viéndole a los ojos, Saito se extraño pues vio que la joven tenia los ojos húmedos

-¿Tokio?

-No pasa nada –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar un poco su voz

-¿Segura?

-Si segura –dijo ella sonriendo de forma forzada, Saito se acerco a ella con un aire de preocupación

-Mientes

-No lo hago –dijo ella con una sonrisa tomando su mejilla izquierda paso un fino dedo por sus labios para luego besarle tiernamente, Saito abrazo a la joven, con cuidado para no lastimarse y la joven paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pasaron unos minutos besándose tiernamente hasta que la joven se separo de el unos segundos

-¿Qué? –Tokio sonrió dulcemente y toco nuevamente sus labios indicando que guardara silencio

-Shhhh -la joven se levanto graciosamente y se dirigió hacia la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba la habitación la apago y se volvió hacia el, por suerte había luna y podía ver todo perfectamente, Saito veía a la joven moverse hacia el, a pesar de la oscuridad vio como la joven sonreía y llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su traje de entrenamiento seguida de la derecha, Saito abrió sus labios, pero nada salió de ellos, solo vio como la joven desamarraba el cinto de su traje de entrenamiento

-Tok...

-Shhhhh –volvió a decir Tokio con una sonrisa dejo que su pantalón de entrenamiento cayera hasta el piso, Saito siguió el camino del pantalón y sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

-Tokio...

-Tenemos que estar muy calladitos –dijo ella inclinándose quedando a un lado de el

-Tok...

-Porque podría escucharnos alguien –completo la joven viendo el rostro sorprendido de su novio, la joven sonrió y beso sus labios con dulzura, pero para sorpresa de ella este le aparto a los pocos segundos

-...no

-¿Qué pasa?

-...no lo hagas Tokio–dijo Saito y cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía costarte mucho esfuerzo

-¿Qué... pero...

-¿Qué no te es suficiente que casi te maten esta noche para entenderlo? –Tokio se mordió un labio

-Hajime

-Ya son dos veces que te tratan de hacer daño por culpa mía

-Pero...

-No podemos hacerlo –mascullo Saito viendo la ropa que la joven había dejado atrás, pero entonces el hombre sintió una terrible bofetada en la mejilla izquierda

-¿Qué demonios te pasa!-dijo este enojado llevándose una mano a la mejilla que se ponía cada vez más roja

-Eres un idiota

-¿Tokio?

-¡Un completo idiota!...

-Pero...

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que lo entiendas?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no te es suficiente todo lo que he hecho para que lo entiendas!...¡te amo Hajime-kun! –dijo ella frunciendo las cejas y viéndole de forma desafiante dándole a entender que si se atrevía a reprochar iba a enfurecerse bastante

-Tok...

-Y no me importa todas esas tonterías que dices...

-No son tonterías –gruño el

-Si lo son

-¡Casi te matan, eso lo consideras una tonteria!

-No me importa

-Pero a mi si –dijo el con voz suave, la joven se alegro de oír esas palabras

-Pues a mi no –contesto ella con una sonrisa desesperante en el rostro

-Te estas comportando como una...

-¿Niña? –dijo Tokio enfadándose - No Hajime el que se esta comportando de forma infantil eres tu

-¿Yo?

-Si

-No digas...

-Si lo digo –le interrumpió ella –finges que tienes miedo de que me hagan daño pero la verdad creo que de lo que tienes miedo... es a mi

-¿A ti? –dijo el con un dejo de burla

-Si –dijo Tokio de forma petulante

-¿Por qué habría de temerte?

-Por esto –dijo ella tocando su pecho a la altura de su corazón

-¿Qué?

-Tienes miedo de lo que sientes por mi... lo descubrí apenas esta noche, cuando te enfrentaste a ese loco Jinei... para un shinshen lo más importante es su espada y su justicia, pero que pasa si de pronto llega alguien que lo haga pasar esa espada a un segundo termino

-Matan a ese alguien

-No no lo harán

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Solo lo estoy

Saito no dijo nada dejo que la joven siguiera hablando, la mujer rio un poco se acerco un poco más a el y dijo al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente sus duras facciones

-Por unos segundos imagina... que no hay nadie más en este mundo que nosotros dos, que no hay asesinos ni malo ni bueno, ni espadas ni...-la joven tomo su mano y dijo en forma suave -Ishinshishi ni Shinshegumi... nada de eso, solo imagina que somos nosotros dos... solos... y has conmigo lo que quieras... aquí y ahora -y sin decir más la joven se levanto y procedió a desatar la parte de arriba de su traje de entrenamiento, su amigo parecía hipnotizado viendo como la mujer se quitaba la parte de arriba, las vendas de su pecho parecieron entonces muy estorbosas, no tuvo que decir nada puesto que ella rápidamente se quito las vendas y las aventó lejos dejando al descubierto su hermoso pecho.

Saito sintió que tenia la boca reseca y paso saliva, al ver que ella se acercaba, con paso seguro.

-Tokio

-Hajime...-dijo Tokio poniendo sus dedos en sus labios -por favor... toma en cuenta que ahora estas con una mujer que te ama y que no pide otra cosa más que la quieras –la joven le beso tiernamente, Saito disfruto el beso y le dijo separándola unos segundos

-¿Sabes que es sumamente peligroso...

-Lo se... –Saito parecía muy preocupado pero aunque no lo dijera se vio visiblemente más tranquilo cuando la joven contesto con un acertado

-Y lo acepto –Tokio volvió a besar tiernamente sus labios, Saito le beso intensamente, pero aun así una nueva preocupación cruzo por su cabeza

-Podría... volver a pasar... lo de hoy... –dijo el viendo como la joven lo jalaba para quedar acostados en el tatami

-Lo se... –dijo Tokio –y también se que no me debo de preocupar

-¿Qu...

-Pues se... que siempre vas a estar ahí para protegerme ¿no? –Saito se sorprendió de esa respuesta pues parecía incluso que Tokio había planteado cada posible posibilidad, sonrió ampliamente y dijo en voz aun más queda

-Por supuesto

La joven sonrió al oír esa respuesta y dijo susurrándolo a su oído

-Ya lo sabia –dijo Tokio encantada ante la mirada complaciente de su novio el cual seguia besándole con una ternura que nunca habia sentido hasta ahora, por unos segundos el hombre suparo sus labios y dijo:

-Si te hago daño, detenme

-Tu nunca me harás daño Hajime-kun – Hajime sonrio ante esa respuesta y comenzo a besarla de una manera más ansiosa... bajo de sus labios a su cuello de una manera lenta y con precaución, como si estuviera tocando el cristal más puro y frágil del mundo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura y caderas.

Tokio sentía gratificantes cada una de sus caricias, pero eran algo más que simples caricias, no era algo parecido a algo que hubieran hecho antes. Hajime no decía palabras, no eran necesarias pues todo lo decía con su mirada dorada y su lenguaje corporal, se sentó en el tatami obligando a Tokio a hacerlo del mismo modo y con la mirada clavada en ella se sonrió y comenzó a desamarrar su gi el cual tenia ganas de zafarse como nunca.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo Tokio pasando sus delicadas manos por su cintura para luego desatar el gi de su compañero, mientras este se quedaba acariciando ávidamente el busto de la joven, Tokio complacida se sentó en sus piernas y lo acarició con sumo cuidado pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por su pecho y tratando de no tocar la herida que estaba fresca en su pecho. Por unos segundos la joven perdio su mirada en su pecho y dijo sin siquiera pensaro demasiado

-Has sufrido tanto Hajime-kun –dijo la joven delineando con sus dedos las múltiples cicatrices que cruzaban por su pecho

-¿Qué? –dijo el extrañado levantando la cabeza de su labor, la joven sonriente movio la cabeza y dijo

-Nada Hajime-kun,

-Pero...

-Shhhhh, nada esta noche es nuestra y nada más importa

Hajime vio encantadoramente a la mujer y volvió su cara cerca de ella, se acercó con precaución y lentitud y dijo como si fuera se sintiera avergonzado:

-Te amo –la mujer boquiabierta...

-¿Qué dijiste? –Tokio vio como el se ponía colorado y decía malhumorado, seguro fingiéndolo

-No te lo diré dos veces –Tokio se rió suavemente mientras sentía como las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos y luego con una sonrisa traviesa dijo

-Ya lo sabia –Hajime se le quedo viendo con una expresión de "tu todo lo sabes" pero aun así le dedico una mirada de complicidad y luego la besó de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho de una manera dulce y lenta.

Lo único bueno y tierno que alguna vez pudo haber existido en Hajime Saito, solo podría salir a relucir frente a aquella mujer, y por primera vez ya no existían barreras entre ellos.

Tokio lo miró tiernamente, y siguió besándolo mientras sus manos empezaron a acariciarlo, él se dio cuenta de la situación también y posó sus manos grandes y fuertes en la espalda de la mujer, podía sentir su respiración mientras ella lo besaba. Los dos tomaron más confianza. Dejaron de ser besos y caricias lentas, para ser un poco de movimientos más atrevidos y sensuales.

El capitán estaba encantado, a pesar de no ser la primera vez para el. Nunca antes habría sentido algo así, no era lo mismo que con la geishas de las casas de te, Tokio era mucho más que eso, lo hacia sentirse a salvo. Saito se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, estaba a salvo en los brazos de una mujer aparentemente débil y dulce... se rió entre dientes

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –mintió, pues no lo diría ni a ella ni a nadie, no diría que finalmente el temible miburo estaba domado.

Pero... el capitán se sonrió ante las múltiples caricias de la joven, no era el único domado. Y con un suave movimiento el hombre giro sobre la joven quedando este sobre ella, ante la mirada traviesa de la mujer.

-Mou no es justo

-Tuviste tu tiempo ahora me toca a mi -El hombre tomo posesión de su cintura, y no hacía más que acariciarla como si hubiera ansiado eso desde la primera vez que la vio, para que negarlo, desde que la conocía, cuando niños, una parte interior siempre había deseado eso y ella también y aunque pudiera sonar extraño sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría dicho momento.

Tokio con las manos esperaba conseguir mas, mientras este al oír dicha declaración recorrió con un poco más de seguridad su perfecta anatomía mientras ella jugaba con su boca al tiempo que su mano derecha se enredaba en su cabello azabache.

Tokio se sentía como nunca, por fin estaba en brazos con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo, su miburo, su capitán , su amigo, su amante, la mujer se lamió los labios, por fin después de tantos años de imaginarlo, ahora se había hecho realidad, la joven trataba de hacer el momento duradero, se poso su vista en los ojos dorados de el joven, como bien se le había dicho no le importaba el pasado ni el futuro, solo le importaba aquel momento.

Hacer sentir y sentir el momento más gratificantes de sus vidas, Tokio veía como el hombre desaparecía debajo de cintura, Tokio complacida por sus delicadas caricias se mordió el labio inferior, en su vida se había sentido tan bien, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, los ojos de Hajime no eran los fríos ojos de el asesino como los demás lo veían ahora eran unos ojos hermosos y resplandecientes, llenos de algo extraño, algo que solo había visto cuando el la miraba, algo que ella había interpretado como: amor, la mujer se encanto de esa mirada y no permitió que esos ojos pasaran desparecidos.

-Tus ojos –murmuro ella con voz queda

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos son hermosos –Saito levanto su rostro y la miro intensamente, clavo su mirada dorada en la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Y como respuesta le beso apasionadamente, el hombre separo sus labios de los de ella y dijo de forma queda incluso le pareció que temerosa:

-Ahora voy a...

-Hai

-Si te hago daño detenme

-Hai –dijo Tokio nerviosa mordiéndose un labio, cerro los ojos, pero los abrió al escuchar que el decía

-No...

-¿Qué?

-No lo hagas...

-Hajime...

-No me niegues tus ojos... mírame Tokio -la joven así lo hizo y sin poder evitarlo, la joven se mordió del labio, con fuerza, inexperta a esa invasión masculina, pero sin embargo, fue paso rápido, y de pronto una extraña sensación la invadió, era algo que jamás había sentido, era algo, que la estremecía con cada segundo que pasaba, por un momento una extraña corriente le atravesó su columna. Haciendo que la joven ahogara un gemido.

El capitán no estaba indiferente, por fin podía sentirla rodeando su ser, podía sentir su cálida presencia en él, más aun podía tenerla y poseerla, por unos segundos le paso por la cabeza esa idea de hace unos momentos de haberla dejado ir, se alegro de que eso no pasara y volvió su cara hacia la joven, apretando los dientes cuando la oleada de sensaciones le golpeo, un sonido glutural escapo de su garganta antes de caer rendido, sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, su ahora amante, le observo tímidamente y sonrió con ternura, saboreando esa nueva experiencia que acababan de compartir, Saito sonrió y besos sus labios profundamente, el hombre rodeo con sus brazos a la mujer.

-Hajime...

-mmm

-Te amo –Saito curvo sus labios al escuchar dicha declaración y dijo en su clásica y odiosa forma petulante

-Ya me lo habías dicho

-Solo quería recordártelo –dijo Tokio con una sonrisa tocando con suavidad su herida que parecía un poco más roja, Saito vio como la joven se acoplaba en su pecho y como este le correspondía gratamente, no podía creer que hacia unos momentos podía haberse perdido de esos gratificantes sentimientos. La joven levanto su cara se veía más bonita que nunca, sonrió y le dijo de una forma traviesa...

-Y pensar que yo creí que iba a ser un día terrible porque se había ido mi sensei

-¿Podríamos no hablar de ese imbecil ahora?

-Si tu lo quieres, pero no le llames así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia cuando vayamos de visita a Tokio

-¿Qué?

-Nada lobito, mío nada, mejor duerme

-¿Dormir ahora?... la noche aun es joven –dijo Saito con una mirada traviesa, Tokio rió de forma boba

-Bien si tu lo dices... pero no me culpes si mañana no puedes entrenar a los tuyos por estar todo cansado

-Ese es mi problema... además te créeme te garantizo que habrá valido la pena

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este fic, me tarde mucho muchisimo en determinar como escribir este casi final capitulo, asi que ofresco una disculpa a aquellas personas que les gusto y estaban esperando, abra uno extra espero que mucho más corto que los que he subido, algo así como un epilogo, pero no tan extenso, bien creo que eso es todo por el momento, espero sus criticas y comentarios tomatazos y lechugazos.

Nos vemos pronto, ahora si lo prometo, ahora si va a ser pronto.

Atte: Midory


	14. Hope

**Hope **

**Capitulo Final**

El sol empezaba a salir cuando la joven mujer se despertó, primero un suave parpadeo le indico que era de día, que su primera noche de amor desenfrenado había terminado, una sonrisa traviesa cruzo sus labios... se sentía tan bien que incluso llego a pensar tontamente que si llegara a morir ese día podría haber muerto feliz, con un poco de pereza se volvió al centro de el futon en donde sintió un cálido cuerpo a su lado, la mujer entreabrió sus ojos esmeraldas solo para poder encontrarse con unos fríos ojos dorados observándole.

-Konichiwa –mascullo Tokio con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro

-Konichiwa –dijo a su vez el capitán el cual le devolvía la sonrisa, con una mano retiro uno de sus mechones de el cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja Tokio agradeció mentalmente ese acto y al tiempo que le observaba intensamente

-¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?–dijo Tokio con un ligero rubor surcando sus mejillas, Saito toco el brazo de su novia y sin muchos miramientos dijo

-Si

-¿En serio?

-Si desde la madrugada –Tokio parpadeo extrañada, Saito al ver su incredulidad se explico –me gusta verte dormir

-Ah –contesto bobamente su mujer extrañándose aún más ante esa respuesta

-Desnuda y sin esos estorbosos kimonos –completo Saito con una sonrisa demasiado atrevida para el gusto de la mujer

-Ahhhhhhh, tu maldito... –Saito puso delicadamente su dedo indice en los labios de su mujer para preceder a decir en voz muy queda:

-No maldito... más bien miburo –Tokio sintio que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y luego dijo ella enfureciéndose

-¡Yo diría pervertido!

-¡Pervertido yo! –Saito parecía muy divertido con la discusión - ¡Tu fuiste la que te desnudaste enfrente mío... yo creo que la pervertida es otra!

-Ahhh –Tokio se puso aún más colorada balbuceo tontamente –pero yo... es que... yo...

-Además no se porque te molestas... créeme no hay nada de tu cuerpo que yo no haya visto... –la cara de Tokio parecía un vivo tomate, Saito torció una sonrisa y dijo con voz queda - o tocado

-ERES UN...-la mujer se enfado e iba a gritar una fuerte ofensa contra su novio pero mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera completar la frase escucharon claramente, un par de golpes en su puerta y luego un llamado provenir de una voz masculina:

-¿Tokio?

-¡Ahhhhhh papa! –mascullo Tokio su sonrisa había flaqueado y dirigió su vista temerosa a la puerta de su habitación, la cual amenazaba con abrirse dio gracias mentalmente al recordar haberla cerrado con seguro la noche anterior, su padre al ver que la puerta no cedía procedió a preguntar a través de ella

-¿Tokio, estas bien?

-Si papá si... ¿porque no iba a estarlo? –dijo Tokio corriendo a su armario de donde saco una suave yukata blanca

-Ogae dijo que escucho unos ruidos extraños de tu habitación... me preocupaste

-Ah es que... –la joven se coloco rápidamente la yukata y entreabrió la puerta saliendo por la diminuta abertura, haciendo impusoble la visibilidad de su padre hacia dentro de su alcoba, aún así ese comportamientole extraño raras veces de comportaba de esa manera

-¿Tokio de verdad estas bien?

-Si papá, claro –dijo Tokio toda sonrojada

-Pero entonces lo que Ogae...

-Papa ya sabes como es Ogae...

-mmm

-Ademas yo estoy bien... si... creo que lo unico que ayer... fue... un... un... resfriado -dijo ella despues de unos largos segundos de trastabillar las palabras

-¿Resfriado?

Si...veras... yo creo... que ayer... como... que... me resfrié... estuvo algo fresco el día y pues... no me sentí muy bien... pero... eso es todo –la joven rió nerviosa

El padre de Tokio le examino detenidamente, Tokio sonreía con dulzura tratando así de calmar los ánimos de su padre, este arrugando la nariz dijo

-Si debió ser eso

-Por supuesto que es esto que te imaginabas papa... –dijo ahora Tokio con una sonrisa más segura, su padre le vio intrigado aún así dijo al parecer no muy convencido

-Aún así estas muy roja Toki... –la cara de la mujer se encendió, al tiempo que su padre tocaba su frente tratando de comprobar si tenia fiebre -será mejor que visites al doctor en el tarde, o tu resfriado podría empeorarse

-Si lo haré papá lo haré... pero por lo pronto quiero descansar un rato

Será lo mejor Toki descansa, que debió de haber sido una noche muy pesada –dijo su padre con una sonrisa, Tokio mascullo al tiempo que entreabría su puerta

-No tienes idea cuanto

-¿Dijiste algo? –su padre se volvió pero la joven ya estaba dentro poniéndole el seguro a la puerta, al tiempo que decía a través de la puerta

-No papá, nada –la joven pego el oído a la puerta y escucho los pasos amortiguados de su padre alejarse, la joven se volvió a su novio el cual ya se estaba cambiando y le veía con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

-¿Se ha dado cuenta?

-Espero que no... –Tokio ahogo una risita y dijo -Definitivamente tenemos que buscar otro lugar

-whoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (bostezo)... Ahhhhhh que bien dormí... pero aun es muy temprano - dijo la joven Tokio entrecerrando los ojos debido al brillo colado a través de la ventana de su cuarto siendo esto lo primero que la despertó, por unos segundo entreabrió sus ojos y pudo ver el suave movimiento de la cortina contra el viento, se sonrió, al ver el débil rayo de sol

-Que raro sueño tuve... fue como si regresara a el día en que Hajime y yo lo hicimos por primera vez... hace años que no soñaba con eso... fue un sueño muy raro...–dijo esta con un hilito de voz, al tiempo que se daba vuelta para impedir que el brillo del sol le molestara pero entonces, fue cuando escucho un gemido ahogado, muy cercano a ella. La mujer abrió los ojos totalmente

-Hajime –dijo ella en voz bien alta, el hombre a su lado le vio de la forma más acostumbrada para el, la del asesino.

-aja

-Konichiwa –dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente, le beso con delicadeza en los labios y quedo tumbada junto a el, con una mirada reconfortante –pensé que no estarías aquí cuando despertara –la desnudez con la que le recibió su esposo y el frió de la mañana colándose por cada rincón de su cuerpo le hizo recordar la noche anterior, coloreando débilmente sus mejillas

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo el arqueando una ceja, Tokio rió levemente y dijo

-Ahhh, nada, solo que desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, a escondidas en mi cuarto, hasta ahora, después de más de 10 años casados, nunca te has quedado hasta que despierte, siempre te estas vistiendo para irte al trabajo –dijo Tokio con voz queda, apretándose contra su cuerpo y tocando con el dedo índice, su pecho, describiendo círculos, con cada movimiento.

-El deber llama –dijo el con voz aún más queda que el de su esposa

-Lo se... –los ojos de Tokio se apagaron un poco y por unos segundos un brillo extraño ilumino los ojos de su esposa, Saito entendía todo perfectamente y pasando un brazo por el hombreo de su esposa dijo en voz muy queda

-Te amo -Tokio sonrio debilmente sabia lo dificil que era para el decir dichas palabras, así que con una mano retiro uno de los felquillos de su cara.

-También lo se...aunque no me lo digas tan seguido... yo lo se...

-...-Saito acariciouna de las mejillas de la mujer,mientras estatomaba la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, Tokio le miro con fiereza y sin flaquear la mirada dijo

-Pero hay algo que no se...

-mmm

-Y es el por qué aun no me dices la verdad

-¿eh?

-No todos los días pasamos una noche tan hermosa, por favor dime...¿qué me estar ocultando? O mejor dicho... –la mujer se aclaro la garganta y dijo en voz apenas audible -¿cuál es el motivo por qué te estas despidiendo?

-Tok...

-Te conozco muy bien... no trates de negarlo... ¿dime que me ocultas Hajime? –dijo Tokio con una mirada penetrante, esmeralda contra ámbar, Hajime Saito suspiro resignado, no tenia caso mentirle, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, además a pesar de ser un poderoso miburo sabia que jamás iba a poder ganarle a su mujer, asi que voz que denotaba cierto fastidio dijo

-Mañana voy a pelear contra el Battosai

-¿Qué? –dijo Tokio levantándose de el cómodo futón donde estaba recostada, tomando una delicada sabana para poder cubrir su desnudez -¿qué estas diciendo?

-Tengo que medir su fuerza... –dijo con voz pausada y baja –comprobar si puede sernos útil

-¿Útil para que? –dijo Tokio entornando sus ojos y apretando sus labios

-Para luchar contra Makoto Shishio –Tokio le miro enfadada, pero más confundida que nada

-¿Quién es Makoto Shishio?

-Un ex asesino... como Battosai... que fue traicionado por el gobierno y ahora trata de controlar todo Japón a base de tiranías y asesinatos sin premeditación

Tokio se vio ligeramente preocupada pero aun así logro tranquilizarse y pensar lógicamente, ese tipo de misiones, no eran encargadas de un día para otro, por lo menos un par de meses,

-¿Un par de meses? –dijo ella en voz baja¿desde cuando me lo esta ocultando? –pensó, al tiempo que miraba con detenimiento a su esposo

-¿Desde cuando tenias asignada la misión?

-No veo que utilidad tenga decirte eso

-¡Dímelo Hajime! –Saito vio a su esposa y luego volvió su rostro a una pared de su habitación

-Hace tres meses –Tokio estallo, se puso roja y apretó sus puños

-¿TRES MESES?

-Hai

-¿TRES MESES?... TUVISTE TRES MESES,

-Hai

-¡Y ME INFORMAS QUE TE VAS A DIOS SABE DONDE, A PELEAR CONTRA TU PEOR ENEMIGO, UN DIA ANTES, CUANDO TUVISTE TRES MESES, DE DICHO CONOCIMIENTO!

-Hai

-¿CÓMO, PUEDES SER... TAN...-Tokio se veía más que molesta, estaba furiosa, siempre era lo mismo, siempre se iba, y no se lo comunicaba nunca, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones las misiones nunca habian sido tan peligrosas, o tal vez si, pero lo cierto era que no se llagaban a comparar con esta.

-No quería que te preocuparas –Tokio rió amargamente, al tiempo que sentía que los ojos le quemaban

-¿Porque debería preocuparme?... solo porque vas a ir a pelear contra el peor asesino y enemigo de Shinshengumi, en una batalla en la que no sabemos si saldrás vivo

-No es tan peligroso

-¿Ah no? -Tokio bajo una de sus manos hacia la cintura de su esposo, en donde este aun conservaba una cicatriz de espada, hecha por el Battosai, Tokio conocia a la perfeccion esa herida, ya que gracias a ella habia podido encontrar nuevamente a su Hajime - ¿no es peligroso enfrentar a un enemigo que te hirio varias veces en el pasado, para luego, si sales vivopelear contra alguien peor? –Saito ya no supo que decir, era obvio que su esposa, que su esposa entendió todo a la perfección.

– ¿O acaso me equivoco, si están reuniendo a los dos hombres más fuertes del Japón para pelear contra un solo hombre... Tokio guardo silencio, la sola idea, de que su esposo fuera a una pelea donde la muerte era prácticamente segura, le hacia que no pudiera continuar, la mujer derramo un par de lagrimas ante la mirada imperturbable de su esposo.

-Tokio... –comenzó de forma pausada el hombre –sabes que la vida de un ex miburo no iba a ser fácil...

-...-Tokio no dijo nada solo sollozo levemente, aún sin inmutarse su esposo continuo

-Lo sabias

-Si lo sabía...-dijo Tokio con algo de desesperación - lo sabía desde que nos besamos en aquella callecita... también lo sabía cuando me salvaste de Jinei y aún así no me importo... y creo que te demostré bien que no me importaba demasiado en aquella época... –Tokio miro el futon con mucho detenimiento, no era necesario que su mujer terminara de hablar, Saito sabia la siguiente palabra de su oración

-¿Pero?

-Pero, en ese entonces, solo éramos nosotros dos

-...

-Y, como cualquier muchachita enamorada, no me importaba arriesgar mi vida, ni morir a manos de quien fuera, si con eso podía estar contigo... pero... nuestros hijos... no merecen ese tipo de vida...

-Lo se...-Saito guardo silencio por unos momentos y luego miro a Tokio extrañado -¿nuestros hijos?...pero...

Tokio vio a su esposo y de forma nostálgica dijo

-Parece que a Kohaku se le va a hacer realidad el sueño de tener un hermanito

-¿Qué? –dijo rápidamente Saito como esperando que hubiese escuchado mal, Tokio le enfrento con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y luego dijo en un tono sarcastico

-¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo con manzanas?... ¿qué parte no entiendes, de ser papa?

-...

-Parece que el gran miburo se ha quedado sin palabras –dijo con un poco de malicia Tokio, Saito vio con algo de fiereza a la mujer

-¿Desde cuando sabias?

-¿Tiene importancia?

-Si para ti es importante el tiempo, no veo elporque no lo sea para mi –Tokio entorno sus ojos y dijo

-Hace un mes –Saito apretó los labios, se sintió molesto "su mujer le reclamaba por no haberle avisado con tiempo de una misión, y ahora el en menos de dos minutos estaba enterado de que pronto seria padre por segunda ocasión", aun así al igual que su esposa contesto fieramente

-¿Me reclamas por no haberte dicho de una misión cuando tu sabias que estabas embarazada, desde hace un mes?

-¿CUÁL HABRIA SIDO LA DIFERENCIA?

-¡Hubiera pedido mi dimisión en este trabajo!

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE IMPORTA!

-POR SUPUESTO–dijo Saito levantando la voz, encarando la cara de su mujer, la cual parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, Saito sintió un vuelco en el estomago, se había pasado, no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada, y lo sabía, pero como hacerle entender que el tenia que hacerlo, como ex miembro de shinshen gumi y como parte activa de la policía no podía quedarse simplemente con los brazos cruzados, así que sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado tomo con cuidado el mentón de la mujer

-Lo siento –la mujer parpadeo extrañada y vio a Saito como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más extraño del mundo

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Tokio –Tokio parpadeo un par de veces pero aún así dejo que el siguiera hablando –la misión es muy peligrosa... mucho más que en otras que he estado... no quería que te preocuparas todo este tiempo, no valía la pena, puesto que pase lo que pase, tengo que ir

Tokio limpio sus mejillas y sin dejar de ver a su esposo mascullo

-Es que todo esto es tan repentino y... –las lagrimas de la mujer cruzaron libremente por sus mejillas

-Toda va a salir bien Toki

-Hai –dijo ella con un hilito de voz Saito vio a su esposa de una forma delicada y dijo

-Además no estaré solo, el Battosai me acompañara

-Vaya consuelo... si sales vivo de esa pelea tu peor enemigo te va a acompañar podría haber algo más

-Si lo hay, hay algo más

-¿mm?

-El Battosai ya no es el Battosai...

-¿Qué?

-Ha dejado el nombre que le asigno el gobierno y ahora es conocido solo como Kenshin Himura... el cual ha decidido ser un vagabundo que vive de forma pacifica... incluso tiene varios amigos... un estúpido y arrogante pugilista... una dedicada doctora, un mocoso que lo idolatra y una preciosa chica –Tokio hipo débilmente lo que menos necesitaba era que su esposo empezara a hablar de los encantos de otra mujer, Saito sonrió y siguió hablando -Que le esta ofreciendo su dojo como vivienda...

-Que bien...

-Un dojo en Tokio... a cargo de la maestra en entrenamiento...

-Maravilloso –dijo Tokio con sarcasmo

-Llamada Kamiya Kaoru

-¿Qué? –Tokio palideció ante la sola mención

-El Battosai termino viviendo el dojo de la niña Kamiya...

-¿Kaoru-chan?

-Hai, parece que es su novia o amante... aunque creo que su trato lo ha hecho más débil, pero tomando en cuenta que ahora es un Japón más pacifico, podrá no estar tan mal... incluso con ese defecto creo que podremos terminar rápido con la mision

-Hajime...

-¿Si?

-Estas muy confiado

-Un miburo no tiene que serlo...pero

-¿Pero?

-Pero ahora no solo peleo por nosotros dos... –Saito bajo un poco la voz - ahora tenemos un hijo y otro en camino... por el cual no puedo rendirme

-Hajime...-la mujer se colgó a su cuello, llorando abiertamente, Saito extrañado pregunto

-¿Ahora porque lloras? –la mujer negó levemente con la cabeza

-Porque... porque... estoy casada con un perfecto idiota –mascullo ella con una sonrisa en los labios, Saito parpadeo un par de veces extrañado y ligeramente molesto –por el que me preocupo y rezo todos los días... y al que aunque no este siempre de acuerdo con sus decisiones... mal o bien siempre lo voy a adorar y amar...

-Todo va a salir bien Tokio –dijo Saito por el momento era lo único que podía hacer, corresponder el abrazo de su mujer y dedicarle suaves palabras, palabras que ninguna otra persona en ese mundo volvería a oír al menos no salir de la boca de el ex capitán

-Eso si que no lo se –contesto Tokio apretándose con el, como si quisiera fundirse en ese abrazo y no dejarlo ir

-Pero yo si... ahora deja de llorar, que pareces una mocosa mimada –dijo Saito con voz queda, Tokio rio levemente al tiempo que se apretaba aun más en su pecho, hasta casi causarle haciéndole daño y dijo en voz muy alta

-Te amo... maldito bastardo te amo... –la mujer lo encaro las lagrimas aún surcaban libremente por sus mejillas, pero aún así le observo fieramente –y créeme que si no vuelves... –la voz de la mujer tembló un poco, una gruesa lagrima cayo hasta el futon - en el otro mundo voy a buscarte y no descansare hasta golpear tu maldito trasero

Saito rió entre dientes y dijo de forma delicada

-¿Quién puede negarse a esa exigencia?

Tokio suspiro levemente se dio vuelta y vio el sol colarse por una de sus ventanas, sintió como su esposo tomaba delicadamente su cintura y besaba sus hombros suavemente

-Sabes...

-¿No me digas... hay otra sorpresa?

-Digamos que si

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-¿Sabias que me dieron medio día libre?

-Ah –dijo Tokio mucho mas tranquila, Saito accedió ligeramente con la cabeza

-Hai... Y ciertamente pensé que podríamos aprovecharla bien

-Si pensaste correctamente –contesto Tokio volviendo un poco su rostro para besarle intensamente en los labios, Saito se sorprendió de esa intensidad, a pesar de estar aparentemente más tranquila ese beso le indicaba lo contrario, por lo cual dijo cuando se separaron para tomar algo de aire

-Pero...

-¿Pero? –dijo Tokio tensándose visiblemente al escucharlo, Saito acaricio su brazo con un movimiento pausado

-Esta vez ya no será una despida

-¿Eh?

-... esta vez... será una promesa

**FIN**

Bien lo termine, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero siendo sinceras no sabia como iniciarlo, me es muy difícil terminar los fics, se que la ultima vez dije que no iba a estar igual de largo que los demas y la verdad me equivoque, pero simplemente cuando lo escribí así salió, espero que no se les haya hecho demasiado largo, quería explicar todo, aunque ahora que lo analizo si hay algunas partes que pude haber desechado, en fin, mil gracias a todas las personas que siguieron mi fic, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para leer las locuras de esta "seudo" escritora, y por supuesto un gran beso a todas las chicas lindas que dejaron sus cometarios: de verdad que levantan el animo, muchas, muchas gracias, me despido con una sonrisa esperando que podamos leernos pronto.

Atte: Midori


End file.
